FLCL: The Second Season
by Tsurumaki
Summary: This story takes place about a month after Haruko left Earth. (NaotaKitsurubami) (COMPLETED)
1. FLCL: Introduction

Introduction  
  
Naota: (narrorating) Its been about a month now... and Haruko still hasn't come back yet. I've started to lose hope, little by little... I mean, what's the point? It doesn't matter how much I want it, Haruko will probably never come back... So, I did the only other thing I could think of... I moved on... Mabase is still a pathetic hole in the Earth. Most of the damage has been cleared up, but they've started reconstruction on all the downed building. The Medical Mechanica plant hasn't moved since the whole... thing... It just sort of sits there, like a reminder... I still live at the bakery with my dad and grandpa... Things have died down, now... Everythings gone back to normal... save the fact that we have a 12ft robot acting as our housemaid... No big deal...  
  
Naota sits up in his bed, and looks around his room. The morning light pours through his window, slashing out onto his bedroom floor. Slowly, he rolls out of bed and stands in the center of his room...  
  
Naota: (quietly) No Tasuke... no Mamimi... no Haruko...   
  
Naota looks over into a corner of his room, where Haruko's blue and white Reckenbeck is propped up against the wall.  
  
Naota: (narrorating) I still have Haruko's bass guitar... I rarely use it, but sometimes, when I'm depressed or angry, I'll pick it up and pluck the strings. I don't know how to play it or anything, but it passes the time.  
  
After what seemed like an hour, Naota leaves his room and heads to the bathroom. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His face is twisted into a contorted expression halfway between a scowl and squint. Naota grunts at his reflection and goes about cleaning up before school. It doesn't take very long, since Naota really doesn't seem to care. He gets dressed and heads down stairs. No one seems to awake, so Naota thinks it better just to leave. Just as he gets to the door,(he sees) Canti from the kitchen doorway. Naota pauses and watches the robot approach with a blue bento box. Canti stops in front of Naota and reaches out his hand, offering the boy the lunch.  
  
Naota: ...Oh... yeah... thanks...  
  
Naota took the lunch, dropped it into his bookbag and left without another word. As Naota walked, he kept his eyes on the sidewalk, having no desire to see anything around him. He used to walk with Eri and the others, but gradually, he began avoiding them. He didn't really want to talk to anyone. He didn't want to even see anyone. After twenty minutes of walking, Naota reached his school. He looked up at it grimly.  
  
Naota: (dolorously) Another day... 


	2. FLCL: Episode 1: Fooly Cooly

Episode 1: Fooly Cooly  
  
School was excruciatingly slow, that day. Naota just sat in the darkened back corner of the classroom, almost forgotten by the rest of the class. He found that if he was quiet enough, people tended to leave him alone. For most of the class, he counted the swirling rings on the wooden surface of his desk, as he usually did. After he tired of that, he stared at the clock. When class was dismissed, he stuffed his papers sloppily into his bag, pulled on his bookbag and walked out of the classroom, without so much as a glance toward the teacher.   
  
His teacher had approached him on several occasions about his lack of participation in class. He spent most of the conferences ignoring her and when forced, only giving compliant answers. That was how he lived, now. He avoided contact, and with force, to the easy, compliant way out. It saved time and energy.  
  
Naota headed home, alone. It wasn't like it bothered him. Even if he was with someone, he doubted he'd talk to them.  
  
Naota: (thinking) People are so stupid. They never make any sense. I hate people.  
  
That night, Naota sat at his desk, staring deeply out of the window. His mind was filled with thoughts, but as he turned to go to his bed, he only spoke one, simple phrase;  
  
Naota: They're not coming back...  
  
Naota awoke to the sound of his dad calling from downstairs.  
  
Kamon: Nao, telephone!  
  
Naota was about to stand when the words struck him. Telephone? Who would be calling him? It wasn't like he talked to anyone enough to give them merit to call (it wasn't like he talked to anyone, period). Curiously, Naota headed downstairs and picked up the receiver his father had placed down on the living room table. Slowly, Naota put it to his ear.  
  
Naota: Hello?  
  
A female voiced replied.  
  
???: Is this Nandaba Naota?  
  
Naota: Uh, yeah... That'd be me...  
  
For some odd reason, Naota was sure he had heard that voice before. It was vaguely familiar, but he failed to place it, so he surrendered and waited for a response.  
  
???: Hi. This is Lieutenant Kitsurubami from the Special Space Immigrations Office. I don't know if you remember or not...  
  
Naota: (thinking) Nope... doesn't ring a bell...  
  
Kitsurubami: (continuing) ... I've got a few questions I'd like to ask you ... about the incident with the extraterrestrial you know as Haruko.  
  
Naota: Okay...  
  
Kitsurubami: I was wondering if you'd be willing to meet me...  
  
Naota: Okay... I get out of school around four or so...  
  
Kitsurubami: I'll be there to pick you up, tomorrow, okay?  
  
Naota: I guess...  
  
Kitsurubami: And Naota...  
  
Naota: Yeah?  
  
Kitsurubami: Let's keep this between us, okay?  
  
Naota: Yeah ... sure...  
  
Kitsurubami: Okay, then. Good-bye.  
  
Naota: Yeah.  
  
With that, Kitsurubami hung up. For about five minutes, Naota just stood there, holding the receiver. Slowly, he hung up the phone and headed back to his room.  
  
Naota: (thinking) That was... weird... "Kitsurubami...?" Now that I think about it... That name does sort of sound familiar...   
  
(shrugging it off) Oh well...  
  
Naota went back up to his room and climbed back into bed. He found his mind unable to wander, still stapled to the phone call he had received.  
  
---------------------  
  
RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR  
  
ORANGE no SLIDE utsusu sora  
  
SPONGE no PRIDE burasakete  
  
SPIDER  
  
kike totta sono yokan wa  
  
kakusanakuta tte ii n da  
  
iro no tsuita yume mitai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
GRUNGE no HAMSTER otona bite  
  
REVENGE no LOBSTER hiki tsurete  
  
SNIPER  
  
fuchi totta sono sekai ni  
  
nani ga mieru tte iu n da  
  
nerau mae ni sawaritai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kimi o sagashite kindanshôjô chû  
  
uso o tsuita  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
---------------------  
  
Haruko: I understand the need for an immersing plot, but is the whole angst thing really necessary? Giant robot anime can be so dramatic. And the need for a movie release was practically nonexistent. By the 24th episode, I just wanted it to be over! Oh, well. They can't all be gems! Next on Fooly Cooly; Episode 2: Veija/Nueva Cara 


	3. FLCL: Episode 2: VeijaNueva Cara

Episode 2: Veija/Nueva Cara  
  
The school day went by as slowly as ever. By the time last bell rang, Naota's only concern was to get home. He headed down the hall and out of the school doors, but the usually mass of students blocked possible passage. Naota sighed in annoyance and made his way around the crowd. As he reached the school parking lot, something caught his eye. A girl with bronze skin and short blonde hair was leaning with her arms cross over her chest, against a shiny blue VW Beetle. She was wearing a gray-blue uniform and orange sunglasses. Seeming to have felt his glance, she looked over at him. Surprisingly, she smiled and motioned for him to come over to her. Hesitantly, Naota cautiously made his way to the military-looking girl. Stopping about six feet from her.  
  
Naota: ???  
  
Naota's eyes rested on a name plate below her right shoulder. "Lt. Kitsurubami." Suddenly it all came back to Naota. The phone call. This must be her.  
  
Kitsurubami: Nandaba Naota, right?  
  
Naota: Yeah...  
  
Kitsurubami: Lieutenant Kitsurubami. We talked on the phone last night?  
  
Naota: Yeah.  
  
The girl opened the passenger's door.  
  
Kitsurubami: Climb in.  
  
Naota looked around for a moment and shrugged. Without another word, he threw his backpack into the back seat and got into the car. Kitsurubami went around and got in on her side. As she closed her door and buckled her seat belt, she glanced over at Naota.  
  
Kitsurubami: (affably?) So, how are you?  
  
Naota: (doing the same) I'm okay I guess.  
  
Kitsurubami: (as she starts the car) Okay, well, I've got to go pick up a few things before get started. That's okay with you, right?  
  
Naota: I don't care... (thinking) Would it matter if I wasn't?  
  
Most of the ride was spent in silence. Naota just stared out of his window, idly. Every once in a while, he'd glance over at her. She was actually pretty attractive. Then he'd return to the window. Finally, they pulled into a drive through of some sort. The change in speed snapped Naota out of his thoughts, forcing him to look around. They paused a small speaker.  
  
Speaker: Welcome to Quick Pick Doughnuts! May I take your order?  
  
Naota: (thinking) Doughnuts?  
  
Kitsurubami: Yes I'd like 32 glazed doughnuts, 16 chocolate frosted doughnuts, 12 cinnamon sprinkled doughnuts, 10 jelly filled doughnuts, 8 bear claws, 6 white creme-filled doughnuts, 6 strawberry creme-filled doughnuts, 5 black coffees...  
  
Naota quickly lost interest and stopped listening as she continued the massive order of pastries and coffee. The worker in the window had to read the list back three times before he finally got it right. They pulled up to the pickup window. Naota ended up holding 4 full bags of doughnuts in his lap (they put the coffee in some boxes on the floor in the back). Naota glanced over at her with a questioning look in his eyes.  
  
Kitsurubami: (explaining) Coworkers.  
  
Naota was slightly surprised that she was able to answer his question before he had even asked it. He shrugged again and returned to staring out of the window. Kitsurubami smiled and continued driving.  
  
(Half and hour later at the Special Space Immigrations Office)  
  
It took them nearly fifteen minutes just to get past security with the doughnuts and coffee. Despite his own opinions, Naota helped her carry the stuff. He was pretty annoyed by the whole thing, but kept a neutral expression and decided not to comment. The lieutenant paused at a set of double sliding doors and asked him to wait there. She proceeded through, balancing the box of coffee above head with her left hand and gripping the bags in her right. Naota sighed and dropped back against the wall beside the door. After a little while, the girl returned. She handed him a doughnut wrapped in a napkin.  
  
Kitsurubami: I didn't know what kind you liked, so I got you glazed.  
  
Naota: (a bit surprised) Oh... thanks.  
  
Kitsurubami: (flashing him a warm smile) No problem.  
  
With that, she turned a began walking down an adjacent hall.  
  
Kitsurubami: Follow me.  
  
Naota sighed and quietly trailed behind her. It seemed to take forever to get anywhere in this place. With all of the security, long turning passageways, it seemed to be a never ending maze of hallways and sliding doors. By the time they stopped, Naota had long ago finished his doughnut. Naota looked up at the metal door, assuming that this was their destination. It didn't look any different from the other doors. Just a plain-looking slab of metal. The surface was dull with a single, diagonal yellow line going from the top right corner and ending at the bottom left.   
  
  
  
Kitsurubami pressed a button on the wall to the right of the door. Swish. As the door opened, Naota took a step back. Kitsurubami stepped aside, giving him plenty of room to enter. The room had four gray walls with a dim light on the ceiling. Cautiously, he went in, stopping short of a large metal table, a chair on either side. The Lieutenant took her seat at the table and asked Naota to make himself comfortable. Deep down, Naota knew it was he way of saying sit down, so he plopped down into the seat opposite of her and let his gaze wander over the room.  
  
Kitsurubami: Okay, then...  
  
From her pocket, Kitsurubami produced a mini tape recorder and placed it on the table. Naota stared down at the little gadget. As his mind wandered, he wondered just how long she had had that thing with her. Suddenly, he felt thankful that he kept his mouth shut for most of the ride.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: Well...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: ...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
The girl pressed the RECORD button and leaned forward.  
  
Kitsurubami: (to the recorder) These are the accounts of Nandaba Naota, case number: 092256.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: (now to Naota) You're okay with this, right?  
  
Naota: I don't care.  
  
He was lying. Tape recorders always made him nervous. Knowing that everything he said could be possibly used against him always made him self conscious.  
  
Kitsurubami: Okay, then... You're files said that you live with your father and grandfather at a bakery in Mabase, correct?  
  
Naota: Yeah...  
  
Kitsurubami: On September 19th, a woman by the name of Raharu Haruhara, also known as Haruko, took up residence in your home. Correct?  
  
The name made Naota's body stiffen a bit. He sat up and spoke in a slightly hoarse voice.  
  
Naota: Yes.  
  
Kitsurubami: Would you tell me a little bit about her...?  
  
Naota thought about this for a moment. What should he say? What could he say? Should he go on about Haruko's crazy antics, bad manners and insane mentality? Should he tell her about all the times Haruko pummeled him with her guitar? About the NO gates? The robots? What was it? What did she want? What was she getting at?  
  
Naota: Umm ... well...  
  
Naota trailed off and fell silent. His gaze began to wander in nervousness, eventually meeting Kitsurubami's, dead on.  
  
Naota: Uh...  
  
Kitsurubami: We can come back to that later, if you want? If you need more time to think about it?  
  
Naota: Okay?  
  
Kitsurubami: All right then.  
  
She flashed him another smile. Despite himself, Naota blushed a bit, then turned his gaze to the floor.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: So... When "Haruko" moved in with your family, strange things began to take place, correct?  
  
Naota: (thinking) That all depends on what you call "strange." (aloud) Yes.  
  
Kitsurubami: Would you care to describe some of these events?  
  
Naota: (thinking) Not really... (aloud) Well, I starting growing... horns...  
  
Kitsurubami: "Horns?"  
  
Naota: Yes.  
  
Kitsurubami: And what became of these "horns?"  
  
Naota: They sprouted ... robots...  
  
Kitsurubami: I see. Would you elaborate on this "sprouting" process?  
  
Naota: Well... It ... it sort of felt like a panic attack and a migraine at the same time... It's... scary...  
  
Kitsurubami: And what happened to the robots that these horns produced?  
  
Naota: Haruko destroyed them...  
  
Kitsurubami: Alone...  
  
Naota: No...  
  
Kitsurubami: Who helped her? You?  
  
Naota: Sort of...  
  
Kitsurubami: Willingly?  
  
Naota: I guess.  
  
Kitsurubami: What caused these horns?  
  
Naota: I... was ... hit.  
  
Kitsurubami: By what?  
  
Naota: Haruko hit me ... with her guitar...  
  
Kitsurubami: Did you object?  
  
Naota: Most of the time...  
  
Kitsurubami: I see.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: As any time, did "Haruko" hit someone other than yourself with this guitar?  
  
Naota: Umm... Yes.  
  
Naota held out on the name until she specifically asked for it. He didn't want to leak anything more than what she asked for.  
  
Kitsurubami: And that would be...  
  
Naota: (thinking) Crap. (aloud) My father.  
  
Kitsurubami: Did he also sprout horns?  
  
Naota: No.  
  
Kitsurubami: Why not?  
  
Naota: I don't know...  
  
Naota remembered what Haruko had said when she returned from her "vacation."  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Naota is sitting on his bed, Haruko directly above him.  
  
Naota: Why'd you come back?  
  
Haruko: Just to see you!  
  
Naota: (mumbling)  
  
Haruko: You're head's the only one that works, Takkun.  
  
Naota: You're a liar...  
  
Haruko sudden lifts her body with her arms and flips don off of the top bunk, landing squarely on both feet. She turns to him, her eyes clear and honest.  
  
Haruko: It's the truth.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Kitsurubami: Did you enjoy "Haruko's" company?  
  
Naota: Sort of.  
  
Kitsurubami: And she enjoyed yours?  
  
Naota: I guess.  
  
Kitsurubami: So it was a friendly relationship?  
  
Naota: I guess so...  
  
Kitsurubami: Where is Haruko from?  
  
Naota: I dunno.  
  
Kitsurubami: Did "Haruko" ever happen to mention the reason for her being here?  
  
Naota: Umm...  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Naota and Haruko are sitting together on the railing of a ledge, eating ramen.  
  
Naota: You're always fighting Medical Mechanica, right? I mean, is that your job.  
  
Haruko: (grinning) They took something from me. Something I really want. So, I'm trying to get it back. That's the deal.  
  
Naota: Can you do it?  
  
Haruko: As long as I have you.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Naota: Not in detail...  
  
Kitsurubami: What do you know about the Space Police Brotherhood?  
  
Naota: Umm... Haruko mentioned it once...  
  
Kitsurubami: What do you know about Atomsk?  
  
Naota: Umm... He's some sort of space pirate or something, with a whole lot of power...  
  
Kitsurubami: Do you know anything about Medical Mechanica?  
  
Naota: Uh... (thinking) How can I word this? If I say too much, she'll no I was hiding what I knew before!  
  
Kitsurubami: ...  
  
Naota: Uh... They have a plant ... well, used to. In Mabase. (thinking) Good.  
  
Kitsurubami: Did you witness the activation of the Medical Mechanica Plant?  
  
Naota: (thinking) Play dumb. (aloud) "Activation?"  
  
Kitsurubami: About a month ago, the plant began to activate. In this activation, a "hand" took hold of the plant, which as you know resembles an "iron."  
  
Naota: Oh...  
  
Kitsurubami: So, do you remember that?  
  
Naota: Yes.  
  
Kitsurubami: Where were you at the time?  
  
Naota: (thinking) I can't lie... but I can't let it all, either... (aloud) I was with Haruko.  
  
Kitsurubami: And where was "Haruko?"  
  
Naota: (thinking) Crap. (aloud) ...  
  
Kitsurubami: ...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami watched Naota for a long time, at least ten minutes or so. Suddenly, she reached out and tapped the STOP button on the recorder.  
  
Kitsurubami: Are you hungry?  
  
Naota: (slightly confused) What?  
  
Kitsurubami: I know this great restaurant not far from here and you haven't eaten since lunch, right?  
  
Naota: Okay.  
  
Kitsurubami: Okay then.  
  
---------------------  
  
RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR  
  
ORANGE no SLIDE utsusu sora  
  
SPONGE no PRIDE burasakete  
  
SPIDER  
  
kike totta sono yokan wa  
  
kakusanakuta tte ii n da  
  
iro no tsuita yume mitai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
GRUNGE no HAMSTER otona bite  
  
REVENGE no LOBSTER hiki tsurete  
  
SNIPER  
  
fuchi totta sono sekai ni  
  
nani ga mieru tte iu n da  
  
nerau mae ni sawaritai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kimi o sagashite kindanshôjô chû  
  
uso o tsuita  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
---------------------  
  
Haruko: Have you ever noticed how anime characters never seem to get hat hair? Seems sort of bizarre in my opinion... Leave it to modern animation to defy the laws of physics. Next on Fooly Cooly; Episode 3: Kiss of the Dragon! 


	4. FLCL: Episode 3: Kiss of the Dragon

Episode 3: Kiss of the Dragon  
  
(Driving down a small city street)  
  
Naota is, again, staring out of the window, his face nearly touching the glass. Kitsurubami looks over at him and frowns, slightly.  
  
Kitsurubami: Are you okay?  
  
Naota: (a bit startled) Huh? Oh ... yeah...  
  
Kitsurubami: Hmm...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: You know, you can lighten up if you want. I won't bite, I promise.  
  
The last part caught Naota off guard. Kitsurubami smiled. Naota shrugged inwardly and continued to stare out of the window. He wasn't even actually interested in what was going on outside the car. It was merely an excuse to avoid conversation. Usually, after two or three "huh's?" when he was interrupted, people gave up and decided not to talk to him anymore.  
  
Kitsurubami: Have you ever been to this part of town?  
  
Naota: No.  
  
Kitsurubami: It's a great place just hang out, especially in late fall. The fallen leaves look really nice.  
  
Naota: Oh.  
  
Kitsurubami: Well, we're here.  
  
The car stopped and Kitsurubami got out. Naota was a little reluctant. Here he was, with some woman he didn't know, in a part of town he didn't know. He got out of the car anyway and followed her to the sidewalk.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Her parking is off...  
  
He shrugged the thought away and followed her gaze to what appeared to be little restaurant.  
  
Naota: (reading the sign) :Red Dragon Cafe..."  
  
Kitsurubami: Come on.  
  
Kitsurubami beckoned him to follow her as she opened the door. They walked past several tables before she slid into a booth in the back corner. He hesitated and then took the seat opposite of her.  
  
Kitsurubami: I love this place. This is where I usually take all my lunch breaks.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
A guy wearing a black apron over regular close approached the table.  
  
Guy: Hey, Kitsurubami! Coming in a bit early today, eh? (noticing Naota) Oh! Is this your date?  
  
Kitsurubami: Ha, ha. Very funny.  
  
Guy: Looks a little young to me, but hey! You guys go ahead. (offering Naota a handshake) Name's Kensu. And you'd be...?  
  
Naota: Naota.  
  
Kensu: Aha...  
  
Kitsurubami: Can we just get a couple of menus?  
  
Kensu: Oh yeah, sure.  
  
The guy left and came back with a menu for each of them. As he passed Naota his menu, he leaned down a spoke to him in a low, but audible voice.  
  
Kensu: Word of advice: Don't go home with her on the first date, okay?  
  
Naota: (startled) Wha...?!  
  
Kitsurubami: (shocked) HEY!  
  
A faint blush covered his cheek when he realized what he'd done. At that point, Naota did the only thing he could think of, he turned and glued his gaze to the window, away from everyone else.  
  
Kitsurubami: Stop it, you're embarrassing him! (sighing and looking at Naota) Don't worry. He does this to everybody.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: (looking back at the waiter) Don't you have something to do?  
  
Kensu: I can't leave you two un-chaperoned!  
  
Kitsurubami: Get lost!  
  
Kensu: (chuckling) Okay, okay...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: (to Naota) Don't let him get to you. It's his pathetic idea of a joke. (turning her attention to her menu) So ... what'll you have?  
  
Naota: (skimming over the choices) I dunno...  
  
Kitsurubami: Hmmm... I always go with the Mongolian Beef and Soup Soba as a side. You want the same?  
  
Naota: I guess...  
  
Kitsurubami: Okay then. (Calling to the waiter) We're ready!  
  
The guy returned with a notepad and pen.  
  
Kensu: May I take your order?  
  
Kitsurubami: We'll both have the Mongolian Beef and Soup Soba.  
  
Kensu: Drinks?  
  
Kitsurubami: Umm... I'll have a glass of iced tea.  
  
Kensu: And you...?  
  
Naota: Uh ... same, I guess.  
  
Kensu: (to Kitsurubami) Ohh! Hooked this one pretty good, huh?  
  
Kitsurubami: Make yourself useful!  
  
Kensu: (mockingly) Yes sir! Uh, ma'am!  
  
With that, Kensu turns and leaves. Kitsurubami shakes her head, softly.  
  
Kitsurubami: Anyway...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: You don't talk much, do you?  
  
Naota looks up but doesn't answer.  
  
Kitsurubami: Are you shy?  
  
Naota: No.  
  
Kitsurubami: Oh, okay.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: You know, it's nice to be able to come here and get away from everything once in a while...  
  
Naota looked around. All of the other tables were empty. He guessed they had come before the dinner rush.  
  
Naota: Yeah...  
  
Kitsurubami: ...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: Those questions were pretty pointless, huh?  
  
Naota: Huh?  
  
Kitsurubami: Most of them I already knew the answers to anyway...  
  
Naota: Well, then why'd you ask them?  
  
Kitsurubami: It's this whole procedure thing... They say that it's more efficient, when in truth they just like to make things overly complicated. Besides slowing everything down, it just makes more paperwork... But, I still have to do it.  
  
Naota: Oh...  
  
Kitsurubami: Yeah. It's going to take us another five or six months to clean up that Medical Mechanica mess... (despairingly) God, I need a transfer...  
  
Naota: Hm.  
  
Kitsurubami: I'm far to young to feel this old...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: It's times like this that I wonder why I didn't stay in Germany...  
  
Naota: "Germany?"  
  
Kitsurubami: Yeah. I originally went to college in Germany for advanced computer programing. That's why I was hired. I'm good with computers, so they figured I'd be useful... I liked it there. All my family was there and I could still live at home while I was working and going to school. And I liked working with computers. Of course, now, I don't do too much of that anymore. Especially with this who Medical Mechanica thing...  
  
Naota: Oh...  
  
Kitsurubami: Yeah... So... What's your story?  
  
Naota: Huh?  
  
Kitsurubami: "What's your story?" You know...? What have you been doing up until now? What's new in your life?  
  
Naota: I dunno.  
  
Kitsurubami: Oh, come on! There's got to be something.  
  
Naota: No.  
  
Kitsurubami: Don't you have a brother who plays baseball?  
  
Naota: Yeah...  
  
Kitsurubami: Where is he now?  
  
Naota: In America.  
  
Kitsurubami: Wow... He must be pretty good then...  
  
Naota: Yeah... A lot of colleges are asking for him now...  
  
Kitsurubami: Athletic scholarships?  
  
Naota: Yeah...  
  
Kitsurubami: Wow... Do you play sports?  
  
Naota: No.  
  
Kitsurubami: Why not?  
  
Naota: I'm no good at them.  
  
Kitsurubami: Aw, I'm sure if you could find a sport that you are good at. I like to swim, myself.  
  
Naota: Eh.  
  
Kitsurubami: You look like a soccer player... Have you tried soccer?  
  
Naota: No.  
  
Kitsurubami: Well, then, there you have it. You could play soccer.  
  
Naota: Right.  
  
Kitsurubami: No, really. I'll bet you could.  
  
Naota: Whatever...  
  
Naota turned and again began to stare out of the window.  
  
Kitsurubami: (thinking) Hmm... Not much of a talker at all...  
  
After another ten minutes or so, their food was brought out. For the rest of the time, they ate in silence. As they continued eating Naota couldn't help but glance up at her every so often.  
  
Naota: (thinking) She's sort of... cute...  
  
---------------------  
  
RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR  
  
ORANGE no SLIDE utsusu sora  
  
SPONGE no PRIDE burasakete  
  
SPIDER  
  
kike totta sono yokan wa  
  
kakusanakuta tte ii n da  
  
iro no tsuita yume mitai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
GRUNGE no HAMSTER otona bite  
  
REVENGE no LOBSTER hiki tsurete  
  
SNIPER  
  
fuchi totta sono sekai ni  
  
nani ga mieru tte iu n da  
  
nerau mae ni sawaritai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kimi o sagashite kindanshôjô chû  
  
uso o tsuita  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
---------------------  
  
Haruko: When asked about the inspiration for the concept of Fooly Cooly, Tsurumaki said that rather than come up with an actual storyline, he made a list of his favorite things and forced it into one anime. Talk about random... Next on Fooly Cooly; Episode 4: Shinobi vs Dragon Ninja! 


	5. FLCL: Episode 4: Shinobi vs Dragon Ninja

Episode 4: Shinobi vs Dragon Ninja  
  
After they were finished, Kitsurubami took Naota to his house. She pulled up in front of his driveway and put the car in neutral. With a sigh, she glanced over t him. Slowly, he realized where he was a began to get up to leave.  
  
Kitsurubami: Hey...  
  
Naota: Yeah?  
  
Kitsurubami: Would you mind terribly if I picked you up tomorrow, too? I still have a couple more questions to ask you.  
  
Naota: Um... Okay.  
  
Kitsurubami: Great. So, I'll see you tomorrow, then?  
  
Naota: Yeah.  
  
Kitsurubami: And remember...  
  
Kitsurubami placed a slender index finger to her lips.  
  
Kitsurubami: What we talked about is between the two of us, right?  
  
Naota: Uh ... yeah. Sure.  
  
Naota climbed out and stood in his driveway, as if waiting for something to happen.  
  
Kitsurubami: Okay then. See you later. Bye, now!  
  
As she leaned over the passenger seat to close his door for him, Kitsurubami glanced up at him and winked. Naota wrinkled his nose as his eyes widened.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Huh?  
  
With that, Kitsurubami pulled away, her blue VW disappearing at the next corner. Naota sighed and turned to his house. He had no idea what time it was, but it was now dark outside.   
  
Naota: (thinking) How long was I out for?  
  
He shrugged and chalked it up to daylight savings. Slowly, Naota trudged his way to the front door of the bakery. The door was unlocked, so Naota entered silently.  
  
Kamon: Nao? That you?  
  
Naota grunts and nods his head once.  
  
Kamon: Where've you been?  
  
Naota: (mulling it over, slowly) I was... out...  
  
Kamon: Oh, okay.... Well, I won't force it out of you.  
  
Naota sighs in relief.  
  
Kamon: (suddenly) But it'd be nice if you'd at least warn me when you were going to be Fooly Coolying around.  
  
Naota: (slightly annoyed) Dad...!  
  
With some difficulty, Naota managed to break away from the conversation with his dad and climb the stairs to his room. He knew his dad was just trying to look out for him. Naota was actually pleased by the fact that Kamon had waited up for him. He reached his room and raggedly collapsed onto his bed, face first. After a moment or so, he rolled over onto his back and stared up at the bottom of the top bunk. The events of the day flooded back to him.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Kitsurubami... she's not all that bad...  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Kitsurubami: You know, you can lighten up if you want. I won't bite, I promise.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Naota almost smiled. It'd been a long time since he could talk to anyone. After Haruko left, he didn't want to talk. Maybe he was afraid of getting hurt again. Maybe he resented her and took it out on everyone else. He didn't really know. With a sigh, Naota at up in bed.  
  
Naota: (quietly) Guess I'd better start my homework...  
  
Then it hit him... He'd left his bag in her car.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Oh well... Not like I really would've done it anyway...  
  
Just as he was about to lay back down, his dad called from downstairs.  
  
Kamon: Nao, telephone!  
  
Naota sat up and wrinkled his nose.  
  
Naota: Again?  
  
He made his way back downstairs and picked up the receiver his dad had left out for him.  
  
Naota: Hello?  
  
???: Hey its me...  
  
Naota: Eri...?  
  
Ninamori: Yeah. Its been a long time, I know...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Ninamori: Anyway, I saw you get into that car ... after school... What's up?  
  
Naota: Nothing.  
  
Ninamori: ...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Ninamori: Why won't you tell me?  
  
Naota: Look, it's nothing.  
  
Ninamori: It has to be something.  
  
Naota: Nothing...  
  
Ninamori: You can tell me.  
  
Naota: Eri...  
  
Ninamori: Are you in trouble?  
  
Naota: (growing annoyed) No...  
  
Ninamori: If you're in trouble, you should tell me. It won't do any good to try to take care of everything on your own, you know.  
  
Naota: Eri...  
  
Ninamori: I don't like it when you keep things from me... I thought we were friends. Now you don't want to talk to me, you avoid me... I barely get to see you. What's going on, Naota?  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Ninamori: Is this about Haruko, again?  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Ninamori: Ever since she left, it like she took a part of you with her. It's not healthy to act this way. Your grades are dropping and you look like crap, most days. She isn't worth it... Naota, get over her already.  
  
Naota: (thinking) That tears it... (in a low voice) Shut up.  
  
Ninamori: (shocked) What?  
  
Naota: I said, "Shut up."  
  
Ninamori: Listen to me...!  
  
Naota: (coldly) No, you listen to me. I've stayed out of your way, all right. I don't bother you or anything. So for you to call me up at odd hours of the night and give me a lecture about the way that I run my life, as if your so freakin' special. Well, guess what? You're not, Eri. I don't need your pity. I don't need your help. And I definitely don't need your speeches...  
  
Ninamori: ...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Ninamori: (quietly) Okay... well... then...  
  
Naota: I have to go.  
  
Ninamori: Okay, then. Bye.  
  
Naota slowly hung up the phone. What a day... He laid down on the floor, face up, and ran his fingers roughly through his hair. Struggling to sort himself out, he closed his eyes.  
  
Naota: (to himself) One step forward, one step back...  
  
---------------------  
  
RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR  
  
ORANGE no SLIDE utsusu sora  
  
SPONGE no PRIDE burasakete  
  
SPIDER  
  
kike totta sono yokan wa  
  
kakusanakuta tte ii n da  
  
iro no tsuita yume mitai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
GRUNGE no HAMSTER otona bite  
  
REVENGE no LOBSTER hiki tsurete  
  
SNIPER  
  
fuchi totta sono sekai ni  
  
nani ga mieru tte iu n da  
  
nerau mae ni sawaritai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kimi o sagashite kindanshôjô chû  
  
uso o tsuita  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
---------------------  
  
Haruko: Contrary to popular belief, the movie "the Ring" was first releases as a Japanese manga. After the theatrical adaptation of Koji Suzuki's original, Dark Horse Comics released its own version. so much for innovative thinking... Next on Fooly Cooly; Episode 5: Fuega Encuentra! 


	6. FLCL: Episode 5: Fuega Encuentra

Episode 5: Fuega Encuentra  
  
Then next morning, Naota woke and got dressed as usual. When he got downstairs, his dad was already there.  
  
Kamon: Morning, Nao!  
  
Naota: (grunting) Hey...  
  
Kamon: A girl ... came by this morning ... and left this...  
  
He held up Naota bookbag, but didn't turn to look at him.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kamon: So, all I want to know is... (suddenly excited) WHO IS THIS GIRL THAT YOU'RE FOOLING AROUND WITH THIS TIME! (breaks into manga form)  
  
Before he could react, Kamon spun around and roughly tackled his poor, unsuspecting son. He wrestled Naota down and began to rub his knuckles into the boy's scalp.  
  
Naota: WHAAAAAHHHH!!  
  
Kamon: TELL ME!  
  
Naota: (desperately) HELP ME! SOMEONE! HEY... CANTI!!!  
  
Kamon: SPILL NAOTA!  
  
Naota: I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!  
  
Shigekuni: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON DOWN THERE!?  
  
Kamon: NAOTA'S UP TO HIS FURI KURI, AGAIN!  
  
Naota's grandfather suddenly appearing at the foot of the stairs.  
  
Shigekuni: WHAT? AGAIN?!  
  
Naota: YOU'RE BOTH CRAZY! LET ME GO!  
  
Kamon: (wiping a tear from his eye, sorrowfully) Who'd have thought that my little boy would have so much furi kuri at such a young age...?  
  
Naota: AHHH!  
  
Naota finally managed to wriggle away from under his dad. As he dashed for the door, he grabs his bookbag. (end of manga form)  
  
Naota: (thinking) They're in a good mood...  
  
When Naota got to school, he surprised to his completed homework folded in one of his textbooks. He shrugged it off and turned the homework in to the teacher. For the rest of class, he alternated between staring at the clock and thinking about Ninamori. Every time a mental picture of her appeared, Naota felt a twinge of guilt.  
  
School ended and Naota left. He was overly expeditious about trying to get away from school, today. He knew that Ninamori would more than likely confront him, and he simply wasn't prepared for that. He met Kitsurubami in the parking lot and together, they departed from the school grounds.  
  
Naota remained completely silent. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't even bother to look out of the window. He just stared blankly at the dashboard. Kitsurubami eyed him with a bit of concern. Both sighed simultaneously. Suddenly, a look of revelation passed over her features followed by a smile.  
  
The car stopped fifteen minutes later, nudging Naota out of his musing. He slowly looked up and glanced out of the window. He sluggishly came to the realization that they were in a huge parking lot (jam-packed with cars). Around him, he saw a tall brick wall, just above it the tops of several roller coasters. Perplexed, Naota turned to Kitsurubami with a questioning look. She smiled.  
  
Kitsurubami: I thought we'd have out meeting somewhere else, today.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: Well, let's go!  
  
She flashed a grin of excitement and got out of the car. Naota followed suit, still a bit confused and somewhat uncomfortable.  
  
Naota: Where are we...?  
  
Kitsurubami: It's an amusement park. I heard that they just renovated the entire place and put in a few new attractions.  
  
Naota: (thoughtfully) Ah...  
  
Kitsurubami: Coming?  
  
When Naota looked up, she was already walking toward the entrance. He walked slowly behind, barely catching up to her at the gate. She paid the entrance fee and they went inside.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: What's wrong?  
  
Naota: (cautiously) ... Why did you want to come here...?  
  
Kitsurubami: Sometimes a little frivolity is the best way to get work done.  
  
Naota: (lost) Huh...?  
  
Kitsurubami: Have you ever tried to figure out a question, but no matter how long you thought about it or how many times you read it, you still couldn't come up with an answer...?  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: (continuing) ... If you leave it alone and work on something else for a while, you're a lot more likely to find the answer you were looking for later on.  
  
Naota: Oh.  
  
Kitsurubami: Yeah.  
  
Naota: So, what are we going to do, here?  
  
Kitsurubami: What do you want to do?  
  
Naota: Uhh... I dunno.  
  
Kitsurubami: Let's just walk around for a while, until something catches your eye...  
  
Naota: Okay.  
  
The continued strolling through the park with mild interest. After an hour or so, Naota began to slow down from a lack of energy. Because of the ordeal at his home that morning, Naota forgot his lunch and had to go hungry. He hadn't eaten anything all day. Kitsurubami noticed his gradual decline in luster.  
  
Kitsurubami: Are you okay?  
  
Naota: Yeah, I'll be fine...  
  
Kitsurubami: Want to stop somewhere and eat?  
  
Naota: Okay.  
  
They ended up get a couple of bowls of ramen and sitting by a fountain not too far from the locker rooms. Kitsurubami watched Naota eat between bites.  
  
Kitsurubami: Better?  
  
Naota: Yeah ... thanks.   
  
Kitsurubami: No problem.   
  
Naota: I haven't eaten since yesterday...  
  
Kitsurubami: You should have told me earlier...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: Anyway...  
  
Naota: (distant) Yeah...  
  
Kitsurubami: So... How was school?  
  
Naota: (thinking) Huh? Why does she care? (aloud) It was ... school.  
  
Kitsurubami: (chuckling) Don't really care for it, huh?  
  
Naota: No, I hate it.  
  
Kitsurubami: Hmm.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: But you get a chance to hang out with all your friends, right? Well, I guess you could do that outside of school, too...  
  
Naota: I don't have any friends...  
  
Kitsurubami: Oh...  
  
Naota: It's no big deal, though.  
  
Kitsurubami: Oh, but it is...  
  
Naota: Huh? Why?  
  
Kitsurubami: Humans are social animals. We rely on contact with others.  
  
Naota: I'll live.  
  
Kitsurubami: Hmm...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: So... About what we discussing, yesterday... When that robot swallowed you... What was it like?  
  
Naota: (slowly) Well... It was weird... I felt this pain in the back of my head, like something was drilling through my skull ... and then we just sorta ... merged.  
  
Kitsurubami: Weird.  
  
Naota: Tell me about it...  
  
Kitsurubami: Did you have control?  
  
Naota: Sort of... I don't really remember, though. I think that since me and Canti had the same goal in mind, we just sort of synchronized...  
  
Kitsurubami: That goal being to protect everyone?  
  
Naota: Right.  
  
Kitsurubami: How did you get out?  
  
Naota: (embarrassed) I just sort of... came out...  
  
Kitsurubami: Oh, okay.  
  
Naota: But it was neat ... the parts I do remember... For once, I felt ... important... Valued... I could fight on my own without needing the help of anyone else... I got to ... save the day...  
  
Kitsurubami: Sounds like a pretty liberating feeling.  
  
Naota: It is... It's just that...  
  
Kitsurubami: I have to admit, I was pretty impressed when you stopped the satellite from falling...  
  
Naota: Oh, it was nothin'.  
  
Kitsurubami: Well, I thought it was pretty amazing... And you have a pretty good arm...  
  
Naota: (thoughtfully) You really think so?  
  
Kitsurubami: (smiling) Oh, sure!  
  
Naota: Hmm...  
  
Kitsurubami: You should be proud. Not everyone can swing their bat when it comes down to it...  
  
Naota: (Trailing off in thought) Haruko said that, once...  
  
Kitsurubami pauses for a moment, simply watch him. His blues eyes staring skyward, as if reminiscing.  
  
Kitsurubami: You miss her, don't you...?  
  
This startles Naota, but he regains a calm face and looks away.  
  
Kitsurubami: It's okay... Nothing to be ashamed of...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: You can't help who you care about.  
  
Naota: I guess...  
  
Kitsurubami looks at her watch.  
  
Kitsurubami: We'd better get going... I've got some shopping to get done and you've got to get home.  
  
Naota: Okay.  
  
Just as they get up to leave, a loud explosion is heard from behind. They both turn to see a large segment of a roller coaster track collapse. Out of the rising smoke and dust, a huge robot appears. It stands about 30ft tall and is shaped like a gorilla with four arms. Its gray metal armor glistens in the afternoon sun. A massive wave of people turn and make a mad dash for the entrance, nearly trampling themselves in the process.  
  
Kitsurubami: What the...?!  
  
Naota: Robot...  
  
Kitsurubami: (thinking) How did this thing get here? I thought all the NO gates had been deactivated?! This is bad! This is really bad! (aloud) Naota! We've got to...  
  
Her voice trails off as she realizes that Naota is already running, but in the wrong direction.  
  
Kitsurubami: NAOTA!  
  
Naota stops a few yards from the thing. It goes about its rampage, knocking things over and smashing in buildings. With a look of determination in his eye, takes his right and shoves it through his forehead. He gropes for a minute until he finds what he looking for. With a quick jerk, Naota yanks out Haruko's prized bass. Without hesitation, the boy leaps into the air, attacking the robot, head on.  
  
Kitsurubami: NAOTA, DON'T!  
  
The robot seems to here her scream and spots Naota in mid-leap. From his top left arm, the creature produces what appears to be some type of high tech laser gun. It aims and fires. The blast heads straight for Naota, who reels back in mid air and bats the beam away with his guitar. The ray deflect off of the surface of the bass, heads back at the robot, and blows up the gun.  
  
Kitsurubami: (thinking) How'd he...  
  
Naota: (landing) ...  
  
The robot roars in what would seem to be anger (if robots had feelings) and flails all four arms in the air.  
  
Kitsurubami: (on her cell phone) Hello, hello?! Get me the Commander!!  
  
Naota: ...  
  
The mechanical monster lowers its body and breaks into a full charge, targeting Naota. Naota stands still, remain completely calm...  
  
Kitsurubami: (on her cell phone) Yes! Commander, we have a problem! There's a robot rampaging at the amusement park south of...!  
  
The thing continues to advance, rapidly moving over the cemented ground. Naota readies his guitar for a defense. The metallic juggernaut slams into Naota's raised guitar, pushing him backwards, but not overthrowing him. The force thrown into Naota, sending him sliding, breaking up the ground beneath him. The robot balks abruptly and recoils. The boy takes full advantage of this pause. Naota again takes to the air, this time apexing high above the robot. With one final movement of his arm, Naota begins falling to Earth, bringing the guitar crashing down onto the robot's "head." The power of the blow splits the thing in two. Before it can even fall, the beast explodes into a cloud of black smoke.  
  
Kitsurubami: (shocked) Impossible...  
  
Naota emerges from the smoke, seemingly unscathed.  
  
Kitsurubami: It just can't be... No human has that much power...  
  
Naota approaches Kitsurubami and stops a few yards away. His right hand is holding the neck of the blue Rickenbacker resting upside down over his shoulder. His left hand is casually tucked away in his pocket. A small smile crosses his lips.  
  
Kitsurubami: How'd you...? How?!  
  
Naota: (somewhat sheepishly) Umm... Surprise...?  
  
---------------------  
  
RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR  
  
ORANGE no SLIDE utsusu sora  
  
SPONGE no PRIDE burasakete  
  
SPIDER  
  
kike totta sono yokan wa  
  
kakusanakuta tte ii n da  
  
iro no tsuita yume mitai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
GRUNGE no HAMSTER otona bite  
  
REVENGE no LOBSTER hiki tsurete  
  
SNIPER  
  
fuchi totta sono sekai ni  
  
nani ga mieru tte iu n da  
  
nerau mae ni sawaritai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kimi o sagashite kindanshôjô chû  
  
uso o tsuita  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
---------------------  
  
Haruko: In the original storyboards for Fooly Cooly, the director had decided to give Haruko the Flying V (made famous by legendary guitar god, Jimmy Hendrix) you see Takkun use at the end of the 4th episode in the first season. After a little chat with his guitar collecting buddy, he settled on blue and white Rickenbacker 4001. Next on Fooly Cooly; Episode 6: Add Mission! 


	7. FLCL: Episode 6: Add Mission

Episode 6: Add Mission  
  
Kitsurubami sat at a long metallic table, opposite of Commander Amarao. In his hand, he held a neat stack of papers stapled to the inside of a manila folder. His eyes skimmed roughly over the typed words.  
  
Amarao: This is your report?  
  
Kitsurubami: Yes, Commander.  
  
Amarao: All of it?  
  
Kitsurubami: Yes.  
  
Amarao: Hmm...  
  
Kitsurubami: I don't get it, Commander. I thought that once Atomsk left a body, it would return to its normal limitations. Could it be possible that there were residual affect we overlooked?  
  
Amarao: Maybe...  
  
Kitsurubami: So, what do we do now...  
  
Amarao: The only thing we really can do; keep an eye on the kid...  
  
Kitsurubami: ...  
  
Amarao: It would also appear that the N. O. gate is still open. I wonder why that is... And that robot...  
  
Kitsurubami: Do you think Medical Mechanica...?  
  
Amarao: No, its too soon. Even they couldn't regroup that quickly after all the damage the Pirate King caused... Unless they were getting outside help...  
  
Kitsurubami: But our satellite surveillance would have picked up any activity in and around this quadrant.  
  
Amarao: You forget. Our technology isn't nearly as developed as most planet's... It wouldn't be that hard to sneak in, unseen... This is bad.  
  
Amarao turned, dramatically, and looked off twitched his left eyebrow a bit. Though this annoyed the young lieutenant to no end, she remained silent.  
  
Kitsurubami: ...  
  
Amarao: Kitsurubami, right?  
  
Kitsurubami: Yes, Commander.  
  
Amarao dropped the folder onto the table, revealing a picture of Naota paper-clipped to a copy of his personal information. The Commander leaned over the table, staring down at the mug shot. His left eyebrow twitched again.  
  
Amarao: Right. I want you to stick close to that kid for a while... All of your other duties come secondary...  
  
Kitsurubami: Yes, sir ... but, why me?  
  
Amarao: He trusts you.  
  
Kitsurubami: Oh.  
  
Amarao: You're our only shot at an inside look at this thing...  
  
Kitsurubami: Yes, sir.  
  
With that, the lieutenant was dismissed. She her time getting back to her office, mulling over what the Commander had told her. she couldn't help but feel that this was all wrong.  
  
Kitsurubami: (thinking) Isn't that like... using him?  
  
(Nandaba House)  
  
After getting home, Naota went straight up to his room and went to bed. He wasn't actually trying to get to sleep, but he usually found comfort in his bed. He rolled over onto his back and gently ran an index finger over his forehead.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Still hurts...  
  
After an hour or so, Naota did end up nodding off. He dreamt that he was in an empty stadium. The sky was streaked with red clouds. Gradually, the clouds began to swirl together, forming a vortex. The whirlpool churned and churned. Naota stared up at the marvel, spellbound.   
  
His awe was abruptly shattered by shock as what appeared to be an enormous baseball broke through the center and came barreling down toward him. Naota gasped and stumbled backwards as he studied the surface of the sphere, and there ... he could see it... Haruko's face carved into the front of the ball. Her glowing red eyes accented her maniacal grin.  
  
Naota: (in a strained whisper) Haruko...!  
  
Naota jerked into an upright sitting position on his bed. Cold sweat ran from his matted hair, down his face and neck. His T-shirt clung to his torso. When Naota's frantic gasping subsided, he glanced around his room, as if reassuring himself that he was actually awake.  
  
Naota: Just a dream...  
  
Naota's relieve expression quickly dropped into a look of mild horror.  
  
Naota: No... A nightmare...  
  
Naota slowly climbed out of bed and head downstairs to the kitchen. He ignored Canti, who was in the living room, watching some late night show on TV. After he poured himself a glass of cold milk, Naota took a seat at the counter.  
  
Naota: (thinking) That was... weird... (pause) I... I don't get it ... when Haruko left, I thought that... No... But... Am I in love with Haruko ... or am I afraid of her...? It doesn't make any since... A month ago, I would have given ... anything ... just to see her one more time... But now ... am I actually afraid of the idea of her coming back...?  
  
Naota paused again and chugged his glass of milk, then rested his head on his folded arms.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Do... do I really want her back?  
  
Naota finally got tired of thinking and made his way back to his room.  
  
Naota: Whatever...  
  
The next day, school was just as boring as it had always been. Naota slept through the first half, due to the fact that his sleep the night before had been pretty restless. School let out, but Naota took his time leaving. He stopped at his locker to grab his jacket (it'd been in there for close to three months and it really needed to be washed). Just as he closed his locker door, a voice from behind startled him.  
  
Eri: Look who it is.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Eri: Rough night?  
  
Naota stood and turned slowly to face her. his mouth was a short, straight line over the lower half of his face.  
  
Eri: We need to talk.  
  
Naota: About what...?  
  
Eri: Look, I'm sure that we both said things to each other that we really didn't mean...  
  
Naota: Speak for yourself.  
  
Eri flinched slightly, but took the hit in stride. She regained composure and looked Naota straight in the eye.  
  
Eri: If I came off as harsh or push, I apologize. I worry about you sometimes, that's all.  
  
Naota: (thinking) The day the "Princess of Mabase" apologizes, whoa...  
  
Eri: So, I won't bother you anymore. If you want ever want to talk, I'll be around okay?  
  
With that, she turned and began walking away in a calm steady pace.  
  
Naota: (suddenly) Hey.  
  
Eri stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around.  
  
Naota: Maybe ... one day ... we could get together and do something...  
  
Eri: Maybe.  
  
She turned her head just enough to flash Naota a smug grin before she disappeared around the corner. Naota sighed and walked in the opposite direction. To Naota's surprise, Kitsurubami was waiting for him in the parking lot. He stopped at the top steps of the now empty school entrance and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kitsurubami: I called, but you had already left for school.  
  
Naota slowly nodded in understanding. An eerie wave of silence swept over them, leaving an air of discomfort in its wake.  
  
Kitsurubami: Come on. Let's take a ride.  
  
Rather than looking out of the window as he usually did, Naota found himself talking much more openly to Kitsurubami. He told her about how boring school was. How much he hated the teachers. He even went off into which students he couldn't stand to be around. Kitsurubami let out a tiny chuckle, forcing Naota to glance over at her. when he realized how out of character he had become, he blushed lightly and turned to the window.  
  
Naota: But ... whatever...  
  
Kitsurubami: You know, it's nice to here you talk like that.  
  
Naota: Huh?  
  
Kitsurubami: I mean, you don't seem to be the type of person to just start a conversation with people, but when you do, you can be a really interesting person.  
  
Naota: Oh.  
  
Kitsurubami: Yeah.  
  
They finally stopped at a place that Naota noticed all to well. It was the beach that he had once gone to with Haruko. Slowly, he took in the salty autumn breeze.   
  
For a while, they just stood by the car, reminiscing about prior visits to the beach. When he glanced up, Kitsurubami was already a distance down the shore. Naota walked briskly to catch up. When he finally reached her, she was sitting on a bench on the pier overlooking the water. Rather than take a seat beside her, Naota hopped up onto the rail and settled himself there.  
  
Everything remained quiet for five minutes or so, the only sounds being the sea gulls overhead and the gentle crashing of the waves on the shore.  
  
Kitsurubami: (suddenly) So... what you did yesterday... destroying that robot... That was pretty amazing.  
  
Naota cast his face down to hide the fact that he was blushing.  
  
Naota: It wasn't like it was a big deal or something...  
  
Kitsurubami: On the contrary...  
  
Naota: ...?  
  
Kitsurubami: You almost looked like her up there...  
  
Naota's shoulders slumped a bit and his voice dropped to a much more subdued tone.  
  
Naota: No ... nothing that fantastic...  
  
Kitsurubami: Well... I thought so.  
  
Naota looked back up at her. She eyed him carefully, as if waiting for him to say something. instead, he glanced out at the water, thoughtfully.  
  
Kitsurubami: When I look at you... I see a lot of her in you...  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: ... So...  
  
Naota turned back to her, a look of mild confusion washing over his features.  
  
Kitsurubami: How...  
  
Kitsurubami was cut off by the sound of a nearby explosion. Naota and Kitsurubami spun around  
  
Kitsurubami: What the...?!  
  
Naota: Huh?!  
  
Out of the smoke, something very much resembling a mechanical sting ray emerged from the billowing darkness and took to the sky. Sand, rocks and debris blew all over the place. Stunned, Kitsurubami watched in silent awe.  
  
Kitsurubami: (thinking) again!? Where are these things coming from?! This doesn't make sense! If Medical Mechanica is still out of commission here on Earth, how can these things be here?! And even if they are being brought in from the outside, what would be their motivation...?!  
  
As she finished her thought, a barrage of laser fire began blasting the pier to bits. Without hesitation, Naota, reached into his forehead and came out with Haruko's trusty Rickenbacker. He placed one foot at the bottom tip of the body and held the neck with one hand, holding it in place. With his other hand, he pulled the cord, starting the motor on the back of the guitar. Naota turned back to her and yelled out above the explosions and the roaring of the guitar motor.  
  
Naota: Grab on!  
  
Kitsurubami: Right!  
  
As Naota took off on the guitar, surfing style, Kitsurubami lunged at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.  
  
Kitsurubami: (thinking) Now's not the time be modest!  
  
The guitar zoomed through the air, dodging the laser shots with ease. The air friction beat at Naota's clothes as he picked up speed. The mechanical menace was soon on their tail, firing off blast after blast of searing lasers.  
  
Naota threw his weight to the back of the guitar, forcing the front up, throwing them into a vertical loop. Kitsurubami screamed in fear as she caught the aftermath of the change in direction. This was really too much for her. The robot mimicked the maneuver with a bit more grace and was once again upon them.  
  
Naota jerked to the side, sending them flying off to the right. He went off into a series of raunchy zigzags. Because of its size and build, the robot wasn't able to follow through with those kind of moves, so it settled for a string of slow, similar turns. Having slowed it down, Naota spun around and glided backwards, facing the robot. Naota lifted his right arm and roughly plunged it back into his forehead and proceeded to grope around.  
  
Kitsurubami watched in shock and wonder as he seemingly found what he was looking for and drug out a new guitar. this one was painted white with a green marble pattern. Naota abruptly flipped it into the air and caught it. Holding it shotgun style, he aimed at the oncoming monstrosity.  
  
Kitsurubami: (thinking) What's he waiting for?! Shoot the thing! Shoot it before it...!  
  
By the time she blinked, the thing was only a few meters from them. She could plainly see five sets of red "eyes" on its slanted "face." In white paint "MM" was tattooed just above the top set of "eyes." Kitsurubami shut her eyes tightly and waited for her impending doom.  
  
Suddenly a loud explosion and the sound of metal debris made her open them again. Everything seemed to slow down as the shot fired from the "barrel" of Naota's second guitar cleaved the thing right down the middle, from "nose" to "tail." Metal parts went everywhere. The gunshot was quickly followed up by an explosion engulfing the seemingly floating remains of the metal monster. And as Kitsurubami stared up at Naota's stern and confident face, she knew that she was perfectly safe.  
  
---------------------  
  
RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR  
  
ORANGE no SLIDE utsusu sora  
  
SPONGE no PRIDE burasakete  
  
SPIDER  
  
kike totta sono yokan wa  
  
kakusanakuta tte ii n da  
  
iro no tsuita yume mitai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
GRUNGE no HAMSTER otona bite  
  
REVENGE no LOBSTER hiki tsurete  
  
SNIPER  
  
fuchi totta sono sekai ni  
  
nani ga mieru tte iu n da  
  
nerau mae ni sawaritai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kimi o sagashite kindanshôjô chû  
  
uso o tsuita  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
---------------------  
  
Haruko: Is it me, or does that guy from .Hack//Sign sound suspiciously like Sanosuke Sagara...? Come to think of it, they even look alike, save the hair color and obvious outfit differences... Just a thought. Next on Fooly Cooly; Episode 7: Ouka Raba! 


	8. FLCL: Episode 7: Ouka Raba

Episode 7: Ouka Raba  
  
The Commander was on the phone with a very excited and ultimately exasperated Kitsurubami.  
  
Amarao: And you're sure that this was a Medical Mechanica robot?   
  
Kitsurubami: Yes Commander!  
  
Amarao: All right. I'm on my way. Just sit tight until I get there.  
  
Kitsurubami: Yes, sir!  
  
Amarao: Right.  
  
Kitsurubami sighed heavily and turned off her cell phone. Running a small hand through her slightly messed blonde hair, she leaned back against a dented sheet of metal (more than likely part of the destroyed robot). After some deep breathing, she calmed down and relaxed. She let her head roll back and closed her eyes.  
  
Kitsurubami: (thinking) I need a vacation...  
  
Naota was a little further down the beach, sitting back against a pile of debris. His two guitars were propped up beside him. Naota was gently rubbing the palm of his right hand.  
  
Naota: (wincing a bit) Still stings...  
  
After about fifteen minutes, Amarao showed up with a team of agents. They took notes on the site and asked a bunch of questions. Amarao was the most talkative of them all. After they had finished up, Kitsurubami took Naota home. When she pulled up to his house, he had already fallen asleep in the seat beside her. She studied his restful features and smiled to herself.  
  
Kitsurubami: (thinking) When he's just lying there, sleeping like that, he looks like any other ordinary boy... It's hard to believe what he's capable of when he's awake.  
  
She chuckled to herself. It was actually a pretty funny thought. Gently, she reached over and placed a hand on his cheek. The warmth from her touch woke him (as she knew it would). He groaned and sat up a bit, blinking to get the sleep out of his eyes. She smiled again.  
  
Kitsurubami: Wake up, sleepy head. You're home.  
  
Naota: Huh?  
  
Naota took a moment to look around and saw the lights of his house glowing brightly in the darkness.  
  
Naota: Oh, yeah... Right...  
  
Naota moved to get out, but stopped for some reason. It was as if his brain what caught in between thoughts and shut down all together.  
  
Kitsurubami: Something wrong?  
  
Naota: Huh? Oh, no... It's nothing...  
  
Kitsurubami: Hey, what you did today... That was pretty cool...  
  
Naota: It was nothing, really...  
  
Kitsurubami: Maybe I was wrong...  
  
Naota: What...?  
  
Kitsurubami: Maybe you really were born to play baseball.  
  
Naota: Doubt it.  
  
Kitsurubami: I don't. I don't think you give yourself enough credit...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: Well, anyway ... you'd better go. You've got school tomorrow.  
  
Naota: Right...  
  
But before Naota could turn to open the door, Kitsurubami leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. One, gentle, innocent kiss. At first, Naota was took shocked to move. After she pulled back, Kitsurubami's gaze swept up and down his features, seemingly expecting a reaction. Naota waited another moment, then turned to open his door. He yanked roughly at the door handle, but it didn't even budge. He tried again. And again. Was it locked or something?  
  
Kitsurubami leaned over and flipped the lock on his door. A little red tab came up, indicating that door was unlocked. Naota murmured a hurried "thank you" and climbed out. against his better judgment, Naota turned to look back at her once more. She extended her arm over the passenger seat and grasped the door handle.  
  
Kitsurubami: Goodnight, Slugger.  
  
Naota: (to himself) "Slugger...?  
  
Before he could say anything more, she flashed him one more smile, closed the door and was gone.  
  
Naota was greeted at the door by Canti. He mumbled a quick "hello" and hurried up the stairs to his room. Closing the door behind him, Naota dropped down onto his bed and remained completely still.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Did that... did that just happen...? Did she really ... kiss me...?  
  
He rolled over onto his back. His expression of confusion was soon melded over with a small smile.  
  
Naota: It felt ... nice...  
  
As he slowly drifted back into a restful sleep, his smile didn't fade.  
  
*(A/N: This is not the same night. It's the night after)  
  
Naota woke up later that night, his skin chilly from the night air. He walked over to his open window and looked out. Sighing, he surveyed the town around him. Mabase. Naota scoffed softly and closed the window. As he turned around, he got the sinking feeling that someone was watching him. when his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, Naota was able to glance around the room. He didn't see anything unusual.  
  
???: (chuckling) Heh.  
  
Naota: What...?  
  
Naota followed the sound to the bunk above his. Through the darkness, he could barely make out the familiar female form.  
  
Naota: Haruko...?  
  
Haruko: That's right.  
  
Naota: Wha... what are you doing here...?  
  
Haruko: Aw, you didn't think I'd forget that easily, did you, Takkun?  
  
Naota: (thinking) "Takkun..." No one calls me that anymore... (aloud) What do you want?  
  
Haruko: What else...? You're head is the only one that works, Takkun.  
  
In the dark, Naota could have sworn that a red gleam crossed her golden eyes.  
  
Naota: Wha...?  
  
Before he could finish, Haruko launched off the top bed and flew into the air above him. In one swift move, she readied her two-necked guitar and brought it roughly down on his head. The force sent Naota reeling backward out of the window. He felt the glass give way behind him and he began rolling down the roof. The last thing he saw was the pavement before his body splattered against it.  
  
Again, Naota woke up in a cold sweat. His eyes jerked from side to side, urgently searching his room. He climbed out of bed and checked the top bunk. No, he was safe. It was all just a dream.  
  
Naota: (thinking) But it was so... real...  
  
Naota slowly brought his hand up to his face and pressed an index finger on his forehead.  
  
Naota: (thinking) So... real...  
  
Naota, unable to get back to sleep, stayed up for the rest of the night. The next morning, he got dressed and went downstairs. Canti, being the only one around, greeted Naota before he grabbed his bookbag at the door and left the house.  
  
The day drove on slowly, even slower because Naota forgot to bring his lunch, again. After school, Naota wasn't exactly surprised to see Kitsurubami was again waiting for him in the parking lot. She greeted him with a gentle smile.  
  
Kitsurubami: Hi there.  
  
Naota: Uh ... hi.  
  
Since she had "doughnut duty" again, they ended up stopping off at the doughnut shop before they got to the Immigrations Office. Naota was less than enthusiastic about being there, but decided to keep quiet about it.  
  
Kitsurubami: We won't be here long... I just have to drop these off, pick up a few things and then we'll get outta here, okay?  
  
Naota: Uh ... sure.  
  
As promised, they left after she picked up a brown box at her office. She didn't offer any explanations, and Naota wasn't willing to ask. She put in the back seat and after a few minutes, it was forgotten. They drove downtown and stopped at a ramen place. Naota was inwardly relieved having had nothing to eat all day. As they took their seats at the counter, Kitsurubami ordered them both a bowl of pork-flavored ramen. She then turned back to him.  
  
Kitsurubami: So, how was school?  
  
Naota: Uh ... yeah...  
  
Kitsurubami: (raising an eyebrow) "Yeah?"  
  
Naota: Huh...?  
  
Kitsurubami: (chuckling) Not exactly on point today, are you? Not sleeping well?  
  
Naota stared thoughtfully at the service bell on the counter, seemingly off in his own little world.  
  
Naota: Not really.  
  
Kitsurubami: Yeah... With all this Medical Mechanica mess, I don't get much time to sleep... It's all paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork...  
  
Naota: (thinking) Yeah...  
  
Kitsurubami: It's weird. In some ways, all this excitement is sort of nice ... but, then again, "with the sweet comes the sour," I guess...  
  
Naota: (mumbling) I don't like sour...  
  
Kitsurubami: Well, you don't have to LIKE it, but in order to advance, you're going to eventually have to try it. Life isn't something that you can close your eyes and coast your way through, you know?  
  
Naota: ...Yeah...  
  
Kitsurubami: But, hey. It's not so bad. I mean, it has it's moments, right?  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: Like, now.  
  
Naota's eyebrow twitched as his face was touched with surprise and panic. He turned to a smiling Kitsurubami. Quickly, Naota tried to think of some sort of escape. Anything.  
  
Naota: (quietly) What's taking that guy so long...? Isn't the food done, yet?  
  
Kitsurubami: Oh, we've got time.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: Oh, yeah... You left your guitars in my back seat, the other night.  
  
Naota: Oh ... yeah.  
  
Kitsurubami: You seem to do that pretty frequently ... leaving stuff in my car.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: You know, if you want to see more of me, all you have to do is ask. No reason to resort to subtle little ploys.  
  
Naota: !!!  
  
Naota's face contorted into a look of complete humiliation and horror. His cheeks burned under the blushing sensation. He could feel his heart beginning to pick up speed. That was the face Kitsurubami was looking for. Immediately, she broke out into a fit of laughter, barely able to continue breathing. Naota's shock faded into an acute scowl as he turned to face forward.  
  
Naota: (mumbling in sarcasm) Glad you thought it was funny...  
  
Kitsurubami: (calming down) I'm... I'm sorry....! I couldn't help it! You ... you should have seen the look ... on your face!  
  
Naota: Ha ... ha ... ha...  
  
Kitsurubami: (whipping her eyes)You just seem to be so easy to embarrass, that's all. I don't know ... it's sorta ... cute.  
  
The last word rang out in Naota's head and echoed. The lingering syllables hummed in his ears, almost teasingly.   
  
Naota: (thinking) Cute...?  
  
Five bowls later, they left the restaurant, and headed back to the car. Kitsurubami teased Naota the entire way about the fact that he had not only eaten three bowls himself, but finished off her second. Despite being the butt of the jokes, Naota couldn't help but smile.  
  
---------------------  
  
RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR  
  
ORANGE no SLIDE utsusu sora  
  
SPONGE no PRIDE burasakete  
  
SPIDER  
  
kike totta sono yokan wa  
  
kakusanakuta tte ii n da  
  
iro no tsuita yume mitai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
GRUNGE no HAMSTER otona bite  
  
REVENGE no LOBSTER hiki tsurete  
  
SNIPER  
  
fuchi totta sono sekai ni  
  
nani ga mieru tte iu n da  
  
nerau mae ni sawaritai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kimi o sagashite kindanshôjô chû  
  
uso o tsuita  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
---------------------  
  
Haruko: Things are heating up in the second series! To think that Tsurumaki could pull if off one more time! Who knew he had it in him? In the next exciting chapter of Fooly Cooly; Episode 8: Accelerando! 


	9. FLCL: Episode 8: Accelerando

Episode 8: Accelerando  
  
It had been a pretty good day. School was dull, as usual, but afterward, Naota hung out with Kitsurubami for the rest of the afternoon, as he had been doing for over two weeks. There hadn't been any new robot attacks, which was a plus. The two just let time flow as they walked around town. They ate at the Red Dragon Cafe and afterward, went to a nearby playground. Naota didn't really want to be there, insisting that playgrounds were for little kids, but Kitsurubami talked him into it.  
  
Kitsurubami: What's so wrong with acting like a kid, anyway?  
  
Naota: It's... (thinking) It's... immature... Yeah... (aloud) It's immature.  
  
Kitsurubami: Well, what's more immature; a kid acting like an adult to look more mature, or a kid acting his own age?  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: I wish I could have my childhood back...  
  
Naota looked down at her as she plopped down on a swing and wrapped her fingers around the chains. A look close to disgust crossed his face.  
  
Naota: Why...?  
  
Kitsurubami: All kids want to grow up quickly. They think that being an adult is all about making up your own rules, doing what you want and not having to answer to anyone. But, it's not like that. You can never make up your own rules and you always have to answer to someone... Not to mention getting a job and paying the bills. Childhood is the only playtime you get... You should cherish it.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Spoken like a true adult. Did every grown-up get a prepared speech on this, or what?  
  
Kitsurubami: Sounds sort of cliche, huh?  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: But no matter how old you grow, there will always be a trace of the child you once were...  
  
Naota: I don't believe in that inner child stuff...  
  
Kitsurubami smiled and leaned backwards, holding tightly onto the swing.  
  
Kitsurubami: Being young makes you feel powerless, doesn't it?  
  
Naota gasped in surprise. It was if she had plucked the thought from his skull.  
  
Kitsurubami: Like there's nothing you can do. It;s always, "wait 'til you're older." For you, childhood is something to endure and leave behind, rather than experience.  
  
Naota: (thinking) ...How'd you know?  
  
Kitsurubami: I know because I was the same way...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: I didn't care much for being young, either. It always seemed that adulthood couldn't come quickly enough... (sitting up) But then my father left...  
  
Her expression went solemn and the sparkle in her eye nearly faded away, completely.  
  
Kitsurubami: Living in house with one parent ... you tend to grow up pretty quickly... With mom working all the time, I had to fend for myself...  
  
She glanced over at Naota, who had taken a seat at the foot of the slide. His eyes were studying her closely, resembling distant thought.  
  
Kitsurubami: Sorry... I'm probably boring you with all this...  
  
Naota: No...  
  
Kitsurubami forced a smile and looked back down at the ground. She was about to say something, but was promptly cut off by an explosive force vaulting her high into the air.  
  
Naota: (thinking) What the...?!  
  
Kitsurubami: WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Naota: Kitsurubami...!  
  
Before he could move, a large figure shot through the air and caught the flying lieutenant. Naota stared up at it and immediately recognized the metallic humanoid.  
  
Kitsurubami: Huh...?  
  
Naota: Canti!  
  
Kitsurubami: Cyborg...?  
  
Canti: (across his screen/face) Robots are different from cyborgs.  
  
Naota: Canti, get her to a safe place! I'll take care of this!  
  
Canti nodded compliantly and rocketed away. Kitsurubami's voice trailed through the air behind them.  
  
Kitsurubami: Naota, be careful!  
  
Naota turned back to the mangle swing set crumpled under what appeared to be an enormous, mechanical, moray eel.  
  
Naota: Right...  
  
Naota drew Haruko's Rickenbacker from his forehead and leapt into the air. The thing darted off to the side, dodging the assault with lightning speed. Naota's guitar smashed into the earth, sending up a wave of sand and grass. He turned just in time to evade the robot's viper-like strike.  
  
Naota: (thinking) This thing's fast...  
  
Naota dashed off to the side and seemingly disappeared, The robot turned around, making sure the boy hadn't moved behind it. As it lifted it's head to check the air, a flash of blue and white shattered it's face into shards of twisted metal.  
  
Naota: (thinking) ... But not fast enough...!  
  
Naota landed on both feet, fully expecting the thing to drop and explode. To his surprise, it thrashed about and plunged itself into the sand below, like a burrowing worm. Naota's surprise was doubled when the "eel" shot up from below him and struck him heavily in the lower jaw. Naota flew backwards and landed on the slide. The force of impact dented the slide in. Naota groaned and tried to sit up.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Hurt more than I thought it would...  
  
As he finished the thought, another force from below blasted him into the air. The shock made him drop his guitar, which was just about the worst thing that could have happened at this point. Naota flew higher and higher into the air, unable to really DO anything. His eyes found the robot which had now taken to the air, after him.  
  
Naota: (thinking) No!  
  
The serpent slithered through the air, nearly headless. If he didn't think of something, Naota knew that he'd be in real trouble. He had to turn this fight around ... but how? The serpent had nearly reached him, when Naota used his weight to change to a feet over head position. As he expected, the robotic snake went for an aerial strike, which he countered by using both feet to push off from it's "face."  
  
The force was enough to send Naota barreling back to earth.  
  
Naota: (thinking) I hope this works...!  
  
Then Naota saw it, the guitar. Closer and closer. This just might do it... Naota shifted upward and landed in a crouching position. Not wasting any time, he ran, snatched up his guitar, rebounded and leapt back into the air. As he'd guessed, the thing was only a few meters behind him. With the sudden change in direction, the robot had no chance to alter its own course before Naota drove his Rickenbacker all the way down its snakelike body. The body of the guitar split the monster all the way down. An explosion from below assured Naota he'd won as he drifted higher and higher into the air.  
  
He landed shortly, only a few feet from the wreckage. As he turned back to look, the flames of the blazing remains reflecting in his eyes.  
  
---------------------  
  
RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR  
  
ORANGE no SLIDE utsusu sora  
  
SPONGE no PRIDE burasakete  
  
SPIDER  
  
kike totta sono yokan wa  
  
kakusanakuta tte ii n da  
  
iro no tsuita yume mitai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
GRUNGE no HAMSTER otona bite  
  
REVENGE no LOBSTER hiki tsurete  
  
SNIPER  
  
fuchi totta sono sekai ni  
  
nani ga mieru tte iu n da  
  
nerau mae ni sawaritai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kimi o sagashite kindanshôjô chû  
  
uso o tsuita  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
---------------------  
  
Haruko: Little known fact; While most left handed guitars are mirror images of their "righty" counterparts, the Rickenbacker 4001 was manufactured in two separate styles; one with a lefty body and a right-handed neck, and the other with a lefty body and matching neck, not unlike Paul McCartney's Rickenbacker 4001S. See if you can figure out which type MY guitar is...! Next on Fooly Cooly; Episode 9: Another Trip Down the Rabbit Hole! 


	10. FLCL: Episode 9: Another Trip Down the R...

Episode 9: Another Trip Down the Rabbit Hole  
  
Naota woke up the next morning, as usual. He took a shower and got dressed before he remembered that he didn't have school. Sighing, he decided to go downstairs anyway. To his surprise, Kamon, Shigekuni, Canti and... Eri were already in the kitchen, waiting for him.  
  
Kamon: Morning, Nao.  
  
Naota grunted and went directly for the fridge, eyeing Eri suspiciously.  
  
Naota: What are you doing here?  
  
Eri: Nothing to do. Thought I'd stop by...  
  
Naota: Dad, I thought I told you not to let weird people into the house at odd hours of the ...!  
  
A harsh slap on the back of his head cut Naota off. He rubbed the spot, grumbled something and continued rummaging.  
  
Eri: You know, we made breakfast.  
  
Naota: Heh. I'm not eating anything you made...  
  
Eri: You're awful lively this morning...  
  
Naota: So...?  
  
Eri: You just seem to be in a particularly good mood...  
  
Naota: Whatever...  
  
Eri: Did something happen last night?  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Eri: Ah, something DID happen...  
  
Naota: I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Eri: You can't lie to me, Naota. I can see right through you.  
  
Naota: Whatever...   
  
Naota closed the refrigerator door and sighed.  
  
Naota: Canti, what happened to all the food.  
  
Eri: I threw it out.  
  
Naota: What?!  
  
Eri: Most of it was bad anyway.  
  
Naota: What the...?! Who do you think you are?! You don't just walk into people's houses and through their food away!  
  
Eri: Calm down. I'm taking your dad shopping a little later...  
  
Naota: What am I going to do until then?!  
  
Eri: Starve, I guess...  
  
Naota: (sighing in defeat) Whatever...  
  
Naota turned and left the house, leaving the door ajar. He had to get out of the house. But as he continued to walk, he couldn't help but feel that despite everything, life was finally looking up for him.  
  
Naota headed down to the school yard and hung out for a while. When he tired of that, he found his way to the beach and laid down in the sand. The gentle lapping of the oncoming waves slowly lulled him into a peaceful nap. when he woke up, a pair of dark green eyes surrounded by long violet hair hovered calmly above him.  
  
Eri: Thought I might find you here...  
  
Naota: You?! What are you doing here?  
  
Eri: Out for an afternoon stroll...  
  
Naota: Afternoon... I slept that long?  
  
Eri: You know, from the street, you sort of look like a bum half-buried in the sand...  
  
Naota: Has anyone ever told you you'd be a lot better off if you didn't talk?  
  
Ninamori ignored him and plotted down in the sand beside Naota. Her gaze floated out to the water's surface, her mind off in some far-off place.  
  
Eri: It's beautiful ... don't you think?  
  
Naota followed her line of sight out to the water and then paused.  
  
Naota: What are you really doing here?  
  
Eri: I wanted to see you...  
  
Naota's face twisted in a look of shock and confusion.  
  
Naota: You what? Hey, don't get all sappy on me...  
  
Eri: Not like that.  
  
Naota: Then... "like what?"  
  
Eri: We never get to hang out much anymore...  
  
She turned to him, her eyes glazed over with crystal clear moisture.  
  
Eri: I missed you...  
  
Naota: (thinking) Huh...?!  
  
Eri, turned away and let her head fall forward. Naota heard her chuckle under her breath.  
  
Eri: Guess that sounds sort of stupid, huh?  
  
Part of Naota wanted to tell her "yes," but he instead, he looked out over the water, thoughtfully.  
  
Naota: No.  
  
Eri's eyes widened and she stared over at Naota. Moments of silence passed. They talked on the beach for an hour or so until Eri suggested they go home. They took the long way around, talking very little, but enjoying each other's company just the same. When they got back to his house, it was nearly three.  
  
Eri: Well, I guess I'll... What is it, Naota?  
  
Naota's calm expression was frosted over with a mix of agitation and seriousness. His eyes passed right over Ninamori's shoulder, landing somewhere far behind her.  
  
Eri: Naota...?  
  
Naota: Huh...? Oh, its nothing.  
  
He blinked and looked away. Ninamori probably hadn't noticed the black car parked in an alley down the street. It probably wouldn't have bothered him so much if he hadn't seen the suit-clad men inside, watching him rather intently. Naota offered to walk Ninamori home, mostly for his own piece of mind. When he got back, the car was still in the same spot. He was getting tired of this. Slowly, he made his way over to the car, stopping at the passenger side door. The window slowly came down, revealing an all-too-familiar pair of eyebrows.  
  
Naota: What are you doing here?  
  
Amarao: Been a while, huh?  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Amarao: Hop in.  
  
Naota quietly opened the back passenger door and took his seat. As soon as the door closed, Amarao began to talk, watching the boy in the rear view mirror.  
  
Naota: ...So, what do you want?  
  
Amarao: (chuckling) Heh.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Amarao: You don't trust me very much, do you?  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Amarao: I'll make this quick and get straight to the point... Medical Mechanica is back. I don't know why, and I don't know when they'll strike next, but I have reason to believe that Earth is their primary target.  
  
Naota: Why Earth...?  
  
Amarao: I'm not quite sure.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Amarao: For my money, they're looking to complete the ring...  
  
Naota: Huh...?  
  
Amarao: My sources tell me that MM has taken nearly every other living planet in this galaxy, leaving just us. Now that they've surrounded us, they'll probably concentrate all of that energy in on us...  
  
Naota: Why are you telling me this...?  
  
Amarao turned to face Naota and cracked a small smile.  
  
Amarao: In due time, kid... You go on home and let all this soak in.  
  
Without another word, Naota, got out of the car, closed the door and headed back to his house.  
  
Naota: Whatever...  
  
---------------------  
  
RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR  
  
ORANGE no SLIDE utsusu sora  
  
SPONGE no PRIDE burasakete  
  
SPIDER  
  
kike totta sono yokan wa  
  
kakusanakuta tte ii n da  
  
iro no tsuita yume mitai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
GRUNGE no HAMSTER otona bite  
  
REVENGE no LOBSTER hiki tsurete  
  
SNIPER  
  
fuchi totta sono sekai ni  
  
nani ga mieru tte iu n da  
  
nerau mae ni sawaritai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kimi o sagashite kindanshôjô chû  
  
uso o tsuita  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
---------------------  
  
Haruko: With the diminishing popularity of giant monster movies, a college art class got together and spawned a concept that could change the world... Well, probably not, but the idea of grown men bashing the stuffing out of each other while dressed in monster suits is well worth the price of a ticket. The Kaiju Big Battel was originally a small performance done in a last attempt to save a dying art. Who'da known it would catch on? Next on Fooly Cooly; Episode 10: Love and War! 


	11. FLCL: Episode 10: Love and War

Episode 10: Love and War!  
  
A very run-down Naota stepped out into the school parking lot. School had been especially boring today, so boring in fact that it took energy just to sit still. He was utterly drained. As usual, Kitsurubami greeted him with a warm smile.  
  
Kitsurubami: You look pretty worn out.  
  
Naota grunted and crawled into the seat. Part of him wanted to relax in the car seat and fall asleep, but he doubted that he'd ever actually get to   
  
sleep. He buckled his seat belt and slowly let his head slide off the seat   
  
back and onto the window. As the car hummed over the road below, his head   
  
rocked with the movements.  
  
Kitsurubami: So, how was your day?  
  
Naota: (drained) Long ... very long...  
  
When the car stopped, Naota found himself in the mall parking lot. He   
  
hadn't been here in almost a year, but it really hadn't changed much at all. He got out of the car and looked around.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Its still ... the same... (aloud) What are we doing here...?  
  
Kitsurubami: I thought we could grab something to eat and catch a movie. What do you think?  
  
Naota shrugged and looked on. He didn't care much either way.  
  
Kitsurubami: (smiling) Come on.  
  
They entered through the west door, landing them near the electronic   
  
stores. Weaving in and out of the large crowds of shoppers, they made their   
  
way to the food court.  
  
Naota: (thinking) I forgot how much I hate this place ... so many stupid people, doing stupid things... Its too crowded in here...  
  
Kitsurubami seemed to sense his discomfort and cast him a look of mild   
  
concern.  
  
Kitsurubami: Are you okay?  
  
Naota: Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine.  
  
Kitsurubami: Okay. (thinking) Guess he doesn't care much for people...  
  
They continued on and finally reached the food court. Naota said he   
  
didn't care what they ate, so they ended up settling for pizza. Kitsurubami   
  
watched him eat, chucking now and then.  
  
Naota: (looking up) What?  
  
Kitsurubami grinned and pointed to the left side of his face. Naota   
  
took his right hand and wiped at his cheek.  
  
Naota: Still there...?  
  
Kitsurubami: (stifling a giggle) ...Yeah.  
  
Naota: (wiping again) Now...?  
  
Kitsurubami: Still there.  
  
Naota continued rubbing his face, oblivious to the fact that after the fifth attempt, he'd begun to smear pizza sauce from his hands to his face. Kitsurubami gently bit her lip, desperately trying not to laugh.  
  
Kitsurubami: Still there.  
  
Naota: (frustrated) ...  
  
As Kitsurubami's resolve weakened, her low snickers escalated to muffled giggles and eventually reach full-blown laughter.   
  
Kitsurubami: Ha hah ha hah!  
  
Naota: What...?  
  
Kitsurubami: (between laughs) You ... you got it ... all over ... your.. face...!  
  
Naota: Huh?  
  
Kitsurubami: (still laughing) ...Look...!  
  
The lieutenant pulled a pocket-sized mirror from her purse and handed it to the boy. He looked at her suspiciously and then glanced at himself in the mirror. In a moment of horror and embarrassment, Naota's mouth dropped open as if you cry out. thinking better of it, he snapped it shut snatched a stack of napkins off the table.  
  
Naota: (grumbling) ... stupid...  
  
Kitsurubami: (calming down) Use the moistie naps...  
  
Naota grabbed a few packets of the damp clothes and quickly scrubbed his face clean.  
  
Kitsurubami: Not used to eating pizza?  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: I'm sorry, but I had to laugh.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: You're not going to eat anymore...?  
  
Naota: No.  
  
Kitsurubami snickered again, seeing what the incident had done to his ego. It didn't surprise her very much. After cleaning up, the left for the theater. it took them twenty minutes, but they finally decided to see "Godzilla (TM) versus Mecha Godzilla (TM) 2: Battle for Earth." Naota was never much for monster movies, but he really didn't care. It wasn't like there was much else to do anyway.  
  
Kitsurubami lead him to the rear seat, even though Naota actually preferred front row seats. She told him to wait there while she got the "junk food." Naota settled into his seat, watching the people grope their way into the theater. He smiled inwardly as a little boy came dashing down the aisle. He lost his footing halfway down the slant and came to a crashing halt. He must have been all right, because as soon as he got up, he continued on his way, not even bothering to slow down.  
  
After what Naota felt was close to an eternity, Kitsurubami returned with a bucket of popcorn, a jumbo cola and a mixed bag of candy. Naota held the candy and popcorn as she go situated and then handed the popcorn back to her. She sat it in the empty seat next to her and relaxed in her seat. By this time, Naota was squinting in the dark, scavenging through the candy. In another five minutes, the movie started.  
  
It wasn't bad, from what Naota saw. He wasn't actually paying much attention, but it wasn't a bad movie. For the first half hour, he continued to pick at the candy. He eventual ran out of interest (and choices) so he shrugged and focused in on the monsters dueling on the screen.  
  
From what he understood, Godzilla, the radioactive monster, was battling his mechanical alter ego to protect Tokyo (or what was left of it).  
  
Naota: I don't get it...  
  
Kitsurubami: Get what...?  
  
Naota: In half of the movies, the humans spend their time trying to destroy Godzilla, but now he's supposed to be saving them... That doesn't make sense...  
  
Kitsurubami: Its not that uncommon for two rivaling forces to collaborate for a common goal...  
  
Naota: ...?  
  
Kitsurubami: I'll put it to you this way: Even if you don't like a particular kid in your class, if you are both stranded on a desert island, your only chance for survival is to work together, regardless of how you feel about each other...  
  
Naota: (shrugging) I guess.  
  
Kitsurubami: (smiling) Right.  
  
Kitsurubami moves from the popcorn to the candy bag. She digs through it, shakes it, and begins digging again.  
  
Naota: What...?  
  
Kitsurubami: You ... you ate all the gummy bears ... and all the swedish fish...! And the Skittles (TM)!  
  
Naota: Huh...?!  
  
Kitsurubami: I can't believe it...! The only thing you left was ... what is that, anyway?!  
  
Naota: (shrugging) You bought it.  
  
Kitsurubami: If I had known you were going to ravage my bag, I'd have gotten you your own.  
  
Naota stared over at her with a blank look in his eyes. He sort of resembled a deer in the headlights.  
  
Kitsurubami: (smirking) I guess I'll let you off this once...  
  
The movie went on and on. Naota thought he remembered the poster saying it was 113 minutes. With his mouth dry from all the candy, Naota began to look around for his drink.  
  
Kitsurubami: What are you looking for?  
  
Naota: Something to drink...  
  
Kitsurubami: Here.  
  
Kitsurubami handed him the jumbo sized cola cup (though it looked more like a bucket). Naota held it in his lap, eyeing it suspiciously.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Wait a second ... didn't she drink out of this...?  
  
Naota glanced back up at Kitsurubami, who was, again, engrossed in the movie. He looked back down at the drink then back at her.  
  
Naota: (thinking) If I drink out of this ... wouldn't that be like... KISSING her...?  
  
Naota eyed her carefully, subconsciously focusing in on her lips. His heart began to pound rapidly and he could now feel the butterflies rising up   
  
in his stomach.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Whatever ... its not that bid a deal, is it? I mean, I'm just drinking after her, right? Doesn't mean anything... Nothing at all. Or does it...?  
  
He raised his eyes to her once more. This time, she felt his stare and glanced back. A chill ran up his spine and he nearly shivered over its intensity.  
  
Kitsurubami: (concerned) Are you okay?  
  
Naota: Huh? Oh yeah...!  
  
Kitsurubami: You just seem a little ... distant.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami's eyes fell to the drink in his lap. After a few seconds of thought, she understood.  
  
Kitsurubami: You don't mind drinking after me, do you?  
  
Naota: Uh...  
  
Kitsurubami: I can get you your own if you want...  
  
Naota sat up and opened his mouth as if about to say something, but closed it and dropped back into the seat. He almost looked as though he had been defeated in some way.  
  
Naota: No ... its okay...  
  
Slowly, he took the straw in his mouth and began drinking. The airy suction of the plastic tube rattled in the melting ice. Kitsurubami smiled and turned back to the movie.  
  
In another twenty minutes, the movie was over. Naota collected up the trash around him, stood up, and walked unevenly behind Kitsurubami. They left the mall and headed for the car in silence. Just as Naota reached for the door handle, an explosion from behind him forces him to turn around.  
  
Kitsurubami: What the...?! Again?!  
  
From the smoke, a small, shadowy figure floated up, hovering above the debris. Naota squinted, to get a better look, but to no avail. With the sun down, visibility was pretty bad.  
  
Kitsurubami: Its a robot, isn't it...?  
  
Naota: I think so, but I'm not sure...  
  
As the smoke rose, the robot began to advance, then paused and landed somewhere in the smoke. Naota waited.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Where is it...?  
  
Suddenly, a figure emerged from the billowing darkness, into plain sight. The robot mildly resembled Canti with its rounder TV-like head, though it stood only about four feet tall and had bigger hands. A crooked antennae stood up out of the top of its and mounted in the center its breastplate was a large red disk.  
  
The robot waddled in a slow and lazy gait, taking its time and seemingly looking around here and there. Naota stood a bit rigid, but soon began to relax.  
  
Kitsurubami: All that commotion over that thing?  
  
She turned to look at Naota, but he had already begun to approach the diminutive foe.  
  
Kitsurubami: Naota...?!  
  
Naota: I'll be back. This shouldn't take long...  
  
Naota stopped ten yards from the robot. The robot, which by now had noticed the boy stood silently in its tracks. For a few seconds, the two merely stood, staring, sizing each other up.  
  
Kitsurubami: (thinking) That things is pretty puny... Why would MM dispatch something like this...?  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Robot: ...  
  
Behind the robot, an ignited car exploded, sending up blackened scraps of steel. Naota took the sound as a cue. Without another moments hesitation, he jumped high into the air and drew his Rickenbacker all in one fluid motion. As he came back to Earth over the tiny robot, Naota brought his guitar directly down upon its head. A heavy DONG rang out through the streets. Under the force of the hit, the robot reeled backwards and crashed into a nearby car. Its dense body dented in the hood and cracked up the windshield, pretty badly.  
  
Naota remained prepared, in case the little menace managed to survive the first. A minute passed. Two minutes. Two and a half minutes. Naota sighed and relaxed his arms.  
  
Kitsurubami: (surprised) That was easy...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Naota shrugged and turned around. His eyes met Kitsurubami's. Slinging his guitar over his should, Naota made his way back to the car.  
  
Kitsurubami: That's it...?  
  
Naota: Yeah...  
  
Kitsurubami: Hmm...  
  
Naota opened the back seat of the car and placed the blue bass in the back seat. He was just about to close the door when he was startled by a massive crash from behind. Naota turned to face it.  
  
Naota: Huh...?!  
  
Kitsurubami: What the...?!  
  
The robot, thought to have been defeated, was now standing on top of the now pulverized car.  
  
Naota: Wha...?  
  
Kitsurubami: What's going on here?!  
  
Naota opened the car door and pulled his bass back out. Then, with weapon in hand, he briskly advanced on the standing robot.  
  
Naota: (over his shoulder) ...Be right back...  
  
Kitsurubami: (shouting) Naota, be careful!  
  
Naota had only made it within fifteen yards of the thing before it hopped off the car and into the air. In a dramatic series of movements, the robot stretched its arms and legs in midair, paused to hover and pressed the red disk (apparently a button) on its chest with one oversized hand.  
  
Naota: Huh...?  
  
Kitsurubami: ???  
  
The sky blinked white like a giant camera flash. When the affects died down, Naota squinted to readjust. The robot landed heavily on the road in a crouching position, and as it stood, Naota could plainly see that it had gained two feet of height.  
  
Naota: Wha...?  
  
Kitsurubami: (thinking) Is that thing...?!  
  
In a few seconds, the robot was nearly ten feet tall. Naota took a step back and grimaced.  
  
Naota: (thinking) If this thing keeps growing...  
  
As the robot ascended higher and higher, it stretched out one swollen hand and held it diagonal to the ground. At the last moment, Naota realized what was happening.  
  
Naota: Kitsurubami!  
  
With a loud BANG, the hand was released from the wrist, flying right at the VW, and Kitsurubami. Behind the projectile palm, an attached cabled snaked behind. Naota spun around and dashed at the now vulnerable lieutenant.  
  
Kitsurubami: WHA...?!  
  
Naota: (thinking) NO!  
  
Naota wrapped one arm around Kitsurubami's waist and leapt over the VW, which was smashed to a blue pulp as the flying hand compacted it into the street. Naota landed a safe distance away and turned back to the robot. It had doubled in size, and if his eyes didn't deceive him, was still growing. with a flick of its stump, the mechanical gait whipped the cable back, retracting its hand. The fat hand clicked back in place and clenched into a fist.  
  
Kitsurubami: (shocked) My... car...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Naota sat Kitsurubami back on the ground and readied his guitar. The debris from the car and street hung in the air before falling back to the ground like snow. The black mist hung heavy over them.  
  
Kitsurubami: That thing's ... pretty big...  
  
Naota: (turning and looking at her) Yeah...?  
  
Kitsurubami: Don't you find the fact that that thing is 100 times your size a little intimidating...?  
  
Naota: No...  
  
Kitsurubami: Then how about the fact that its about to blow us to bits!?  
  
Naota looked back up at the thing, and much his surprise, green, glowing energy seemed to be collecting at the tip of the robots crooked antennae. The bright green, cutting through the rising smoke like a beacon. Naota barely had enough time to grab Kitsurubami and dodge the blast. He leapt high into the air and shifted to look back down where they were standing. The green orb reduced a large portion of the street and a nearby building to a pile of smoldering pile of asphalt. Kitsurubami dangled helplessly, held only by Naota's right arm as they drifted up in the air.  
  
Kitsurubami: (shocked) W-whoa...  
  
Before she could say anything else, she felt herself being jerked up and to the side. Another orb passed them, taking out a building a few blocks down. She landed softly with Naota's right arm supporting her back and his left holding her under the knees. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life as they descended back to earth.  
  
Naota landed softly but continued to hold Kitsurubami. she looked up at him, but his eyes were fixed on the attacker.  
  
Kitsurubami: You've got to lure it out of here or it'll wipe out the whole town...!  
  
Naota: Right.  
  
Naota turned and bounded off in the opposite direction. His retreat was answered with a barrage of laser fire, blowing up various things around him. Naota, skid as he cut around a tight corner. He picked up speed again as he stayed on a straight path toward the city limits. They landed a half a block away, but Naota still held her tightly. Naota looked down at her, his face serious and determined. Suddenly, he felt her arms around him tighten as she cried out.  
  
Kitsurubami: Incoming!  
  
Naota: ...?  
  
Naota cringed and tightening his grip on her, protectively. The blast missed, but sent up a wave of debris. Naota jumped back out of the way.  
  
Kitsurubami: (thinking) Where are these things coming from? what is Medical Mechanica up to? What are they getting at?  
  
Naota: I'm gonna get you outta here, okay?  
  
His strong tone caught her a bit off guard. Kitsurubami blushed a little, but nodded. Naota grunted as he shoved his right hand into his forehead and pulled out Haruko's Rickenbacker. Quickly, he started it up, grabbed Kitsurubami and took to the air.  
  
The rain of fire behind them sent up more concrete and dirt, but Naota easily dodge it. He dove in and out of the rows of buildings, avoid laser blasts and flying matter. Despite the whole situation, his face remained calm, though determined. Behind them, the robot advanced, quickly catching up them.  
  
Kitsurubami: He's right behind us!  
  
Naota: Hold on!  
  
Naota shifted his weight back and they completed a full loop. They slowed down just above the robot, then picked up speed as they passed it. The sudden change in direction slowed the monster, but it soon tailed after them once again.  
  
Kitsurubami: This thing sure is persistent!  
  
Naota: (thinking) This is no good! I've got to get her out of here...!  
  
Just as Naota rounded another corner, he saw a familiar robot standing at a vender, just a block down.  
  
Naota: Canti!  
  
Kitsurubami: Cyborg...?! (thinking) What's he doing here?  
  
Naota: Catch!  
  
Kitsurubami: "Catch?!"  
  
Without warning, Naota flung the young woman high into the air. Canti scrambled to the side to get under her finding his mark. With a huge jolt, the robot took to the air. Skill and luck assured that he met her halfway and safely caught her.  
  
Naota: (calling back as he flew toward the attack robot) Get her out of here!  
  
Canti nodded and headed in the opposite direction. Naota smiled inwardly. She'd be safe now. Just as he finished the thought, a terrible force caught him in the face. A giant green orb engulfed his body in heat and sent him smoldering to the road below. Naota's body cracked the cement as he bounced along the street. After two blocks, he rolled to a stop. Naota groaned as he forced himself to stand.   
  
Naota: Oww... (thinking) That really hurt... I lost my guitar...  
  
Naota looked up just in time to dodge a fat, mechanical hand flying toward him. Meanwhile, Canti was steadily distancing himself and Kitsurubami from the carnage taking place.  
  
Kitsurubami: Hey, shouldn't we be helping him...?!  
  
Canti: ...?  
  
Kitsurubami: Well, we can't just leave him there to fight that thing alone, can we?  
  
Canti stopped and hovered for a moment. A light buzzing could be heard in his head as he mulled the thought over. Finally, he glanced back down at Kitsurubami. With a nod, they flew off in Naota's. Kitsurubami looked the robot up in the face and frowned.  
  
Kitsurubami: What exactly do you plan to do when we get there?  
  
Canti froze in midair. He hadn't really given much thought to that... or any thought, for that matter.  
  
Kitsurubami: Well, think. Don't you have any guns or nifty functions?  
  
Canti: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: Nothing?!  
  
Canti: (shrugging) ...?  
  
Kitsurubami: (sighing) Okay... put me on your back.   
  
Canti did as she instructed, placing her carefully on top of him.  
  
Kitsurubami: Okay, now we're going to make a pit stop before we get there, okay?  
  
Canti: (nodding) ...  
  
Kitsurubami: Right! Now go!  
  
With a final nod, again, they were off. Meanwhile, Naota was crouched behind a line of cars, trying to catch his breath. His chest headed with effort.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Now what do I do...?  
  
In the background, the robot is lumbering around the city, knocking over buildings and street lamps. Naota sighs and peeks around the side of the car. His guitar is nowhere in sight. Quietly, he turned back around and leaned against the car. He guessed that his guitar was on the other side of the block, meaning that he'd have to pass the robot in order to get it back. As he was about to sigh, a sudden explosion from above cause him to look up.  
  
Naota: Huh...?  
  
Naota could barely make out Canti, flying high in the air, with Kitsurubami crouched on his back. Resting her shoulder was some sort of rocket launcher, smoke rising from the barrel.  
  
Kitsurubami: DIE!  
  
Naota: (thinking) Canti and Kitsurubami...?!  
  
Kitsurubami fired her weapon five more times, making one graze and four direct hits on the metal giant. As they went overhead, Kitsurubami gave him a thumbs up before going back to her shooting. Naota smiled inwardly and stood. It was all the diversion he needed. Naota came from behind the car and ran down the street. He wove in and out of the falling rocks and metal as the robot thrashed about. The titan swung his fat fist in the air, flailing like an angry gorilla. Canti swerved to avoid a boulder coming down, but in the process met with one of the metal fists and was sent backwards. The force shook the lieutenant off of his back.  
  
Kitsurubami: (falling) WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Naota: (turning to look) NO!  
  
Canti regained control and was barely able to catch the woman before she hit the ground. Naota sighed and looked back. There, he could see it. The Rickenbacker. It was only fifty yards away. at this point, Naota threw caution to the wind and broke into a full scale dash.  
  
The robot above, regaining some of its composure noticed the little boy below. With a loud BANG, it fired its left hand. Naota heard it, but he didn't care. He could do this. He had to do this.  
  
Everything paused and moved into slow motion as Naota closed the distance between him and the guitar. It was in reach. Quickly, he ducked down and rolled, snatching up the faithful bass in the process. He landed on his feet just in the nick of time. With a grunt, she spun around in a wide half circle and brought the Rickenbacker with him. The body of the guitar batted the oncoming hand away, sending it back into the air in bits and pieces. The force of the hit ran up the attached cable and severed it at the shoulder. The robot reeled back, clearly off balance. Naota looked skyward.  
  
Naota: CANTI!  
  
No sooner had he uttered his name, Canti landed roughly behind him. Naota turned and jumped into the air. Canti ducked under him, catching him squarely on his back and took off. Naota stood on the robot, surfing style, guitar at his waist. They ascended rapidly, parallel to the stumbling giant. Higher and higher they flew. The cool night breeze whipped through Naota's hair as he readied himself. Kitsurubami was dangling lightly in Canti's arm's below.  
  
Kitsurubami: What are you going to do?  
  
Naota: I'm gonna jump.  
  
Kitsurubami: (shocked) JUMP!?  
  
Before she could say anything else, Naota took a brief running start and leapt off of Canti, falling freely through the air.  
  
Kitsurubami: WAIT! NO!  
  
Naota felt his stomach rolling around in his body as he shifted around in free-fall. Sparks lit up his blue eyes. His face was twisted in anticipation and effort. The robot below had just managed to steady itself. The air passed up around Naota. It was a strange feeling, falling. It was like flying, but backwards. Finally, he spotted his mark.  
  
Naota: (eyes widening, thinking) NOW!  
  
With both hands, Naota brought his prized Rickenbacker down on the hulking titan with all of the force he muster. Everything he had was channeled through the long neck, into the smooth blue body and blasted out of the end, onto the steel shell of the robot. A shockwave blew nearby cars down the street. Naota's eyes lit up in excitement. Under him, the guitar split the mechanical monster in two. It froze in place before exploding into a massive fireball. The smoke of the blast consumed Naota, who was drifting back down to the ground. Canti looped away from the blast and landed a block away. Gently, he released Kitsurubami who, immediately took off toward the explosion.  
  
Kitsurubami: (desperately) NAOTA!  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran. He couldn't die. He couldn't. She refused to believe that he would have died. But, slowly, her hope evaporated away as she reached the burning wreckage.  
  
Kitsurubami: NAOTA!  
  
As a single tear trickled down her cheek, she felt her legs beginning to give way.  
  
Kitsurubami: (despairingly) No...!  
  
Canti appeared beside her, putting a baseball-glove-sized hand on her shoulder.  
  
Canti: ...  
  
Kitsurubami leaned against him to prevent herself from tumbling to the ground. she couldn't stand anymore. Quietly, she wept into the metal man's tin torso.  
  
Kitsurubami: (quietly, between sobs) No, no, no... no, no...!  
  
Her crying was cut short as she felt Canti lift his hand from her shoulder. she glanced up at him through glazed eyes to see him pointing off in the direction of the explosion. Wiping her eyes, she followed the length of his arm to the outskirts of the wreckage. And there, in front of the blazing destruction, stood a very battered Naota. Despite his injured, the boy stood tall (as tall as a boy his size could). His jacket was torn through, revealing his gray shirt underneath and he was covered from head to toe in grime. A tiny grin passed over his face as he caught the growing excitement in her eyes.  
  
Kitsurubami: Naota...?  
  
Naota: (smiling) ...  
  
Kitsurubami: NAOTA!!!  
  
With that, the girl pounced on the bruised boy, smothering him in hugs and kisses as they fell to the ground.  
  
Naota: Hey, hey! I'm okay, I'm okay! Geez!  
  
Canti: ...  
  
---------------------  
  
RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR  
  
ORANGE no SLIDE utsusu sora  
  
SPONGE no PRIDE burasakete  
  
SPIDER  
  
kike totta sono yokan wa  
  
kakusanakuta tte ii n da  
  
iro no tsuita yume mitai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
GRUNGE no HAMSTER otona bite  
  
REVENGE no LOBSTER hiki tsurete  
  
SNIPER  
  
fuchi totta sono sekai ni  
  
nani ga mieru tte iu n da  
  
nerau mae ni sawaritai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kimi o sagashite kindanshôjô chû  
  
uso o tsuita  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
---------------------  
  
Haruko: Wow, who'd of thought we'd end up lasting this long?! Not much I can say about this next episode without giving it away. The only thing i can tell you is ... oh forget it! Just tune in next time and see for yourself! Next time on Fooly Cooly: Episode 11: Karma Police! 


	12. FLCL: Episode 11: Karma Police

Episode 11: Karma Police  
  
Naota sat up in his bed, regretting it a split second afterward. He had a splitting headache and bruises all over his body (some in places he didn't even know he had). With a groan, he eased himself out of bed and limped sorely to the bathroom. He turned the water on in he sink and rested his hands firmly on either side of it. As he waited for warm water, he looked up into the medicine cabinet mirror. He didn't look to bad, considering what he'd been through the night before. A small cut outlined the top of his left eyebrow, and a purple bruise marked his lower right jaw.  
  
Naota sighed and let his head drop. Resting his chin on his chest, he closed his eyes.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Everything has been... so crazy these past few weeks... (sighing) Will ... will it always be this way...?  
  
Naota let out a long, drawn-out breath and glanced back up in the mirror. His eyes met those of his reflection. He stared back at himself, silently, waiting. Just waiting.  
  
After Naota was all cleaned up, he made his way downstairs to get something to eat. He didn't have school today, so he decided he take his time. When he reached the kitchen, Canti, Kamon, Shigekuni and Eri were already there. They all said good morning and Naota responded with a grunt.  
  
Eri: Wow ... what happened to you? (grinning) You look like you got run over by a school bus...  
  
Naota: What's for breakfast?  
  
Shigekuni: Canti and Ninamori mad some nice miso soup!  
  
Naota: Do we have anything else...? (thinking) something SHE had nothing to do with...?  
  
Eri: There's cold soba in the fridge.  
  
Naota: (grumbling) There's never anything to eat in this house...  
  
Eri: Quit whining and sit down. I'll get you a bowl.  
  
Naota did as she told him, though not without plenty of glares and mumbles. Eri came back and placed a bowl of soup and a spoon in front of him.  
  
Eri: There.  
  
Naota: What did you put in it?  
  
Eri: What do you think I put in it?  
  
Naota: Did you put peppers and spices in it? I hate spicy stuff, you know...  
  
Eri: (flatly) Poor baby.  
  
Naota: I'm serious. I don't like it spicy.  
  
Naota picks up the spoon and lightly samples the soup. Its okay. He eats it slowly and clears his dishes afterward.  
  
Eri: So...?  
  
Naota: It was ... okay... (grinning) You'll make a decent housewife one day...  
  
Naota's remark was rewarded with a slap in the face. Naota walked off grumbling, his face burned red with the impact. Naota couldn't find anything to do around the house, so he decided to walk around town for a while. He wander idly, not particularly interested in anything.  
  
After some time, he found himself down at the bridge. Mamimi's bridge. He could almost see her down below, her bare feet gently kicking in the water.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Mamimi... I wonder what she's doing now...? I wonder... I wonder if she's happy... Does she ever think about me...? Probably not...  
  
Naota leaned over and crossed his arms, resting them on the railing of the bridge. Slowly, he brought his head down on top of them and sighed.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Its been so long since I've seen her... Maybe she doesn't want to see anymore... Yeah... I guess that must be it... She must not want...  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.  
  
Kitsurubami: Hey, there.  
  
Naota turned his head and nodded, then returned to staring down at the passing river water. Kitsurubami quietly joined him at the bridge railing.  
  
Kitsurubami: (softly) So... no school today, huh?  
  
Naota: Its Saturday...  
  
A moment of silence.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: ...  
  
Naota: What are you doing here...?  
  
Kitsurubami: I was passing by and saw you standing here. Thought I'd join you.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: One of those days...  
  
Naota's eyes widened in mild surprise as he glanced back over at her.  
  
Kitsurubami: (continuing) You know, one of those days when you wake up, and for the life of you can't think of a single thing to do. You find yourself disinterested and out of touch. Like sour note in an orchestra ... you know something's wrong, but you can't place it...  
  
Naota: ...!  
  
Kitsurubami: So, you just waste your time away, all day. For you, the end of the day can't come quickly enough...  
  
Naota gave Kitsurubami a questioning look. She smile softly and looked out over the flowing water.  
  
Kitsurubami: I have plenty of those days... Its not uncommon for people like us to have them...  
  
Naota: (thinking) "People like us...?"  
  
Kitsurubami: ...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: So, want to do something today?  
  
Naota: (shrugging) Whatever.  
  
(In the car)  
  
Naota: This is your new car?  
  
Kitsurubami: Yeah. Thank God for insurance, right?  
  
Naota shrugged and glanced out of the window. Outside, he saw other kids playing in their yards. Naota sighed.  
  
Kitsurubami: So ... where to?  
  
Naota: I don't care...  
  
Back at Immigrations Headquarters, Amarao is watching footage of the last robot attack. He keeps rewinding back to the same frames, watching intently.  
  
Amarao: (thinking) I don't understand it... These attacks... They all take place in the same general area ... what is Medical Mechanica's angel, this time...? Maybe I was wrong... Maybe they aren't out to take over? Earth... But, then... What else could they be looking to do? What are they looking for? Dammit, what is it?!  
  
Kitsurubami and Naota are at an ice cream parlor, waiting for their milkshakes. They take a seat in the corner booth near the window and relax.  
  
Kitsurubami: Crazy night, huh?  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: Are you okay?  
  
Naota: Huh...? Oh, yeah. I'm fine.  
  
Kitsurubami: (thinking) He must have a lot on his mind...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: (thinking) He really got hurt last night. When I see him out there fighting like that, its easy to forget that he's still a human kid. He can still get hurt, inside as well as out. He's not invincible...  
  
Assistant Manager: Sorry to keep you waiting. That was one vanilla and one fruit punch, right?  
  
Kitsurubami: Yeah, thanks.  
  
The worker sits them down on the table, smiles and walks away. Kitsurubami takes a sip of hers, looking over at Naota. He shifts in his seat and takes his own milkshake in hand. They sit in silence for a few minutes, enjoying their semi-frozen snack.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: Want to try?  
  
Naota glances over to see Kitsurubami offering him a sip of her milkshake.  
  
Naota: What kind...?  
  
Kitsurubami: Fruit Punch.  
  
Naota: (wrinkling his nose) "Fruit Punch?" How can you have a FRUIT PUNCH flavored MILKSHAKE? Is that even possible?  
  
She smiled and shrugged.  
  
Kitsurubami: Try it. Its actually pretty good.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Haruko: Think of it like this, eating ramen that taste really bad, can be kind of fun too.*  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Kitsurubami: ...  
  
Naota: Whatever...  
  
Naota takes the shake from her and stares at it suspiciously. Slowly, he puts the straw to his lips and takes a sip.   
  
Kitsurubami: (intently) Well...?  
  
Naota: "Well," what?  
  
Kitsurubami: What do you think?  
  
Naota: (handing it back) Its okay.  
  
Kitsurubami: See...?  
  
Naota smiles a little and finishes his own milkshake. After they are both done, they leave and take a walk around the block.  
  
Kitsurubami: Its not a bad day to take a walk...  
  
Naota: No.  
  
Kitsurubami: Just a temperate, average, ho-hum day to take a peaceful walk...  
  
Kitsurubami is quickly cut off by the sound of shattering concrete behind her. They both spin around to see where the attack came from.  
  
Naota: What...?!  
  
Kitsurubami: This is ridiculous!  
  
Naota's eyes avert to the taller buildings, where he spots a figure standing, hunched over the ledge.  
  
Kitsurubami: Where is it?  
  
Naota: Up there.  
  
Naota draws his guitar from his head and runs toward the building. Kitsurubami turns heads in the opposite direction, back to her car. Naota rushed into the buildings double doors and runs down the hall to the elevators. He frantically presses the buttons, but its still four floors up. With no other choice, Naota turns and heads for the stair. Meanwhile, outside, Kitsurubami's returns with her car and her trusty mobile rocket launcher. She heads into the building beside the one Naota went into.  
  
Kitsurubami: (thinking) If I can set up on this roof, I can have a clears shot and back Naota up!  
  
Naota reaches the roof of the building and stops at the door. His eyes dart from side to side. Slowly, he walks out onto the roof and waits. Listening. Suddenly, a force from above slams down into the concrete beside him, knocking him backwards. Naota regains his balance and turns to face the new foe.  
  
It stands about ten feet tall, with short, stubby legs, and long, heavy ape-like arms. Its head is held below its shoulders, planted where a normal humanoid's chest would be. A set of dragonfly like wings are easily visible behind it.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Robot: ...  
  
In the building beside them, Kitsurubami reaches the roof and immediately seeks them out. She spots them on the roof to her left.  
  
Kitsurubami: (to herself) There!  
  
Naota leaps into the air and brings his guitar down, attempting to cleave the monster. It hops out of the way and takes to the air, hovering just above him. Its wings buzz as they flap rapidly behind it. Naota recovers and attempts another attack, making a half turn as he jumps up after the thing. Again and again Naota swings at the monster, but to no avail. With it so high in the air, he can't even reach it. Getting an idea, Naota, spins and heads back for the door. Without pausing, Naota springs into the air, planting one foot on the wall, then using it against the wall to vault himself high into the air.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Gotcha!  
  
The robot dodges the oncoming boy, then as he passes, hammers him in the back with a brutal punch. Naota, already injured from the night before hits the ground and bounces to a stop. Getting up slowly, he struggles to regain balance.  
  
Kitsurubami: (screaming from the next roof) Pull you're socks up, kid!  
  
In a moment of confusion, Naota drops to the ground as she fires off a barrage of explosive gunfire. The first two miss, but the remaining shots hit their mark squarely, engulfing it in a cloud of blazing flame and smoke. Naota stood and brushes himself off. Just as he looked up, a hulking metal fist smashes into his face and blew him back against the wall. He hits the wall with such force, he bounces off and lands a few yards away. This time he was really hurt. He can feel his energy draining quickly. The robot emerges from the blaze, almost without a scratch. Slowly it lands and looks at Naota.  
  
Kitsurubami: Crap, I've got to reload! Hold on Naota!  
  
Naota groaned as his body began to shut down. He was starting to lose consciousness. The robot watches the helpless Naota, as if picking his moment.  
  
Naota: (thinking) I can't even move...  
  
With a burst of force, the robot charges at the boy, ready to stop him into a greasy pulp. As the robot advances rapidly, everything slows down. Out of the corner of his eye, Naota sees some move. Swiftly, they jump between him and the oncoming robot. Naota is able to utter one last thing before he passes out.  
  
Naota: Tasuke...!  
  
Naota opens his eyes and blinks twice. His gaze focuses on the bottom of the bunk above him. His body is wrecked. a blanket of pain covers him from head to toe. He can't remember a time when he's been in more pain than this. After a few moments, Naota realizes a faint weight beside him on the bed. Reluctantly (and not to mention painfully), he turns his head to see. When the side of his face hits the pillow, Naota's nose is centimeter's away from another. It takes a while for his eyes to follow on something so close (and his brain to get over the total shock), but when he finally does get it together, he immediately loses it again. A deep blush covers his cheeks and nose bridge.  
  
Naota: (thinking) KITSURUBAMI!  
  
Naota silently flips over in his bed, facing the opposite direction.  
  
Naota: (thinking) KITSURUBAMI IS BESIDE ME, SLEEPING, IN MY BED...! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!? Okay... Hold on, There's got to be reasonable explanation for this... NOW THINK...! What happened...?  
  
Naota tries hard to remember the events of the day, but can't seem to recall anything.  
  
Naota: (thinking) I can't remember anything at all...! This isn't good! This is BAD! (pausing) But... Its...  
  
Naota slowly rolls over again, being careful not to wake her. He stares at her, deeply, studying her every feature. Her tanned face, her tiny freckles, her peaceful expression, the way a few strands of her blonde hair fell onto her face. she really was quite beautiful.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Its kinda nice... I mean...  
  
Naota cuts the thought and shakes his head inwardly. He turns his back to her again, his face burning with a bright red blush.  
  
Naota: (thinking) NO! Get a grip, Naota!  
  
Kitsurubami: (gently) Hey there, sleep head...  
  
Naota's eyes double in diameter as his body tenses with complete shock. Cautiously, he rolls over to face a smiling Kitsurubami.  
  
Kitsurubami: Finally awake, huh...  
  
Naota: (stammering) Uh... uh... uh...  
  
Kitsurubami: What's wrong?  
  
Naota: (still stammering) Uh... uh... uh...  
  
Kitsurubami: Oh, hope you don't mind me sleep with you and all...  
  
That was it for Naota. Despite his aching body, he jumps out of the bed and drops to the floor, leaning his back on the wall behind him. Kitsurubami sits up in slight alarm, and then realizes what she said.  
  
Kitsurubami: (blushing) No, no! I didn't mean it like that!  
  
Naota doesn't seem comforted by her words at all. His chest heaves as he tries to get his breathing under control. When he's regained enough of his composure, he reluctantly looks up at her, still blushing.  
  
Naota: How long have I been out...?  
  
Kitsurubami: I guess about eight hours...  
  
Naota's eyes widened at the idea.  
  
Kitsurubami: How are you feeling?  
  
Naota: I'll live...  
  
Kitsurubami: ...  
  
Naota: I was out for eight hours...?  
  
Kitsurubami: You were pretty messed up.  
  
Naota: What happened...?  
  
No sooner had he asked the question, his bedroom door opened. Ninamori stands there, one hand on her hip, the other on the doorknob. She grins at Naota leaning up against the wall. It wasn't hard for her to figure out what had just happened.  
  
Ninamori: Dinner's ready.  
  
Kitsurubami: All right.  
  
Naota: (blushing) Haven't you heard of knocking?  
  
Ninamori: Why, do you have something to hide?  
  
Naota: Do us a favor and get out of my room! And next time knock before you come in!  
  
Ninamori grinned again and turned to leave, not even bothering to close the door.  
  
Ninamori: Yeah, yeah...  
  
Naota scowled harshly, though his cheeks were still reddish. Kitsurubami chuckle to herself and stood.  
  
Kitsurubami: I'll tell you what happened after we eat, okay.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami stopped at the door and notice Naota hadn't moved.  
  
Kitsurubami: Coming?  
  
Naota: In a minute...  
  
Kitsurubami: Okay.  
  
With that, she disappeared from the doorway. Naota sat there for what seemed to him like an hour. He was completely lost in thought. None of this made since. What was she doing in his house? what was she doing in his room? What was she doing in his BED? Naota looked down at his left arm, wrapped in bandages. Slowly, he closes his hand into a fist.  
  
Naota: (flatly) Ow...  
  
Slowly, Naota makes his way down the stairs, gently rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He rounds the corner into the dining room and stops short. His eyes bug out of his head and his mouth drops open. Frantically he begins to point.  
  
Naota: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!  
  
Haruko: Hey, Takkun!  
  
Naota: WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?  
  
Kamon: Calm down, Naota-kun. I can explain everything.  
  
Ninamori: ...?  
  
Haruko: Yeah bro, calm down and take a breather...  
  
Naota: AND YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SITTING THERE LIKE NOTHING EVER HAPPENED?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE ALL OF SUDDEN?!  
  
Kamon: Haruko-san said that she need some time off to deal with some family issues, so I let her go.  
  
Naota: WHAT?! WHAT FAMILY?! SHE'S AN ALIEN! ALIENS DON'T JUST GO VISITING THEIR FAMILIES!  
  
Haruko: How would you know? Are YOU an alien?  
  
Naota: YOU'RE THE ONLY ALIEN, HERE!  
  
Ninamori: You're both weird...  
  
Kitsurubami: (whispering the Shigekuni) Is this an everyday thing...?  
  
Shigekuni: Only when Haruko's here.  
  
Naota: AFTER NEARLY TWO MONTHS, YOU SHOW UP OUT OF THE BLUE AND I'M SUPPOSED TO PRETEND THAT EVERYTHING'S NORMAL?!  
  
Haruko: (looking cutsie) Aww, that's so sweet! Takkun missed me!  
  
Naota: YEAH RIGHT! LIKE I'D MISS YOU!  
  
Haruko: You're just a little shy... Its perfectly normal... You know, kids in love...  
  
Kamon: LOVE?!  
  
Naota: I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!  
  
Haruko: (jumping over the table and knocking Naota senseless) YOU LITTLE BRAT!  
  
Naota: GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?  
  
Haruko: (crushing Naota's face into her chest) YOU MISSED ME! ADMIT IT!  
  
Naota: (muffled) CANTI!  
  
Kamon: What? More Furi Kuri!? WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAPPEN TO HIM?! WHY NOT ME?!  
  
Haruko: (giving Naota a noogie) GIVE IN TO YOUR FEELINGS!  
  
Naota: (squirming away) WHAT FEELINGS?! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!  
  
Haruko: (looking sad) SO, YOU'RE JUST ONE OF THOSE GUYS WHO TAKES WHAT HE WANTS FROM A WOMAN AND THROWS HER AWAY?!  
  
Naota: YOU'RE CRAZY!  
  
Kamon: WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU HURT HARUKO-SAN! (...!)  
  
Kamon rips of his shirt and jumps over the table, landing on Naota. Roughly, he begins to strangle the boy.  
  
Naota: (choking) NOOO!!! GGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! HELP ME!  
  
Haruko: (innocently) Please don't fight over lil' ol' me...!  
  
Naota: WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING JUST SITTING THERE?! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!  
  
Kitsurubami: . .  
  
o  
  
Ninamori: ...  
  
Shigekuni: What are you all making all this fuss about?!  
  
Kamon: DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!  
  
Haruko: TAKKUN, I'LL SAVE YOU!  
  
Haruko pulls out her double necked guitar and attempts to hit Kamon over the head with it. Unfortunately, Naota sits up at the wrong time and ends up taking the hit himself. The blow sends him across the room into Ninamori's lap.  
  
Naota: X X  
  
o  
  
Haruko: NOOOO! I KILLED HIM AGAIN! FORGIVE ME, FOR I HAVE SOILED THESE HANDS WITH THE BLOOD OF ANOTHER INNOCENT LAMB!  
  
Naota's head rolls forward and rests gently on Ninamori's chest. She looks surprised and a little disgusted.  
  
Haruko: WHAT?! BURYING YOURSELF IN THE BOSOM OF ANOTHER GIRL?! UNFORGIVABLE! YOU WILL DIE!  
  
Naota wakes up just in time to scramble away from Ninamori. As he attempts to crawl away, Haruko catches him by the pants and shakes him roughly along the floor.  
  
Naota: WHAT THE...?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP IT!!!  
  
Kamon: LOOK, MORE FURI KURI!  
  
Haruko: (stomping repeatedly on Naota's crotch) DIE!  
  
Kitsurubami finally manages to snap out of her shock. Quickly, she runs over and snatches up Naota, holding him protectively.  
  
Kitsurubami: Would stop that?! You'll kill him at this rate! Give him a break!  
  
Haruko: I'll give a break... What first...? HIS ARMS?! HIS LEGS?  
  
Kitsurubami: (looking down at him) are you okay?  
  
Haruko: WHAT'S THIS?! ANOTHER HUSSY?! DIE!  
  
Naota, again strives to outrun Haruko as she randomly swings her guitar around.  
  
Naota: STOP WAVING THAT THING AROUND LIKE THAT! SOMEBODY'LL GET HURT!  
  
Haruko: YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET DEAD!  
  
Ninamori: Are you guys done yet...?  
  
All: NO!  
  
Haruko: BE STILL, YOU BRAT!  
  
Kamon: FURI KURI FURI KURI FURI KURI FURI KURI FURI KURI FURI KURI FURI KURI...!  
  
Shigekuni: What I wouldn't give to have her guri guri me like that!  
  
Kitsurubami: WAIT, DON'T HURT HIM!  
  
Canti: (walking in) !  
  
Ninamori: You're all acting like children...  
  
Naota: (pointing to Haruko) SHE'S THE ONE WHO SHOULD GROW UP!  
  
Haruko: YOU'RE THE KID!  
  
Naota: EVIL ALIEN!  
  
Haruko: PUNY BRAT!  
  
Naota: PSYCHO!  
  
Haruko: (grabbing him by the hair) SHRIMP!  
  
Naota: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! GET AWAY!  
  
Haruko: (tossing him up into the air) BOTTOM OF THE NINTH!  
  
Naota: SOMEONE STOP HER!  
  
Haruko: (holding her guitar baseball bat style) THE BASES ARE LOADED!  
  
Naota: HELP!  
  
Haruko: (pulverizing Naota with her guitar) TIME TO BRING IT HOME!  
  
Naota: (as he collapses a wall of the house) WWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Naota is sitting on his bed, rubbing his bandaged forehead softly. In the background, the sounds of everyone else making noise downstairs floats up into his room.  
  
Naota: They're in a good mood...  
  
Later that night, after Kitsurubami left, Naota goes outside to sit beside the bakery. Sighing heavily, he plops down and rubs his throbbing head. Kitsurubami had said that she'd tell him what happened tomorrow, but at this point, he didn't really care anymore. He has just found a bit of peace when a voice from behind startled him.  
  
Ninamori: Headache?  
  
Naota: What do you think?  
  
Ninamori: ...  
  
Naota: (thinking) I'd almost forgotten just how much it hurt...  
  
Ninamori: So, she's back...  
  
Naota: Obviously...  
  
Ninamori: Are you happy?  
  
Naota: "Happy?"  
  
Ninamori: To see her?  
  
Naota: Look what she did to me! Do you think I'd be happy to see someone who thinks beating the living daylights out of me is fun?!  
  
Ninamori: You tell me.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Ninamori: I guess this means that we'll be sharing a bed, tonight...  
  
Naota: What?! You're staying over, tonight?!  
  
Ninamori: Of course. My parents are out of town and your dad didn't want me to stay at home, alone.  
  
Naota: Whatever...  
  
Ninamori: (grinning) Well... I'll see you inside then.  
  
Naota: Right...  
  
With that Ninamori went back inside and closed the door behind her. Naota sighs and leaned back against the house.  
  
Naota: (thinking) She's back... but is that what I really want...?  
  
Naota reaches up and touches the bandage on his head.  
  
Naota: (sighing once more) Here we go again...  
  
Haruko: Hey there.  
  
Her voice made Naota jump. A look of slight terror passes over his face.  
  
Naota: Don't scare me like that!  
  
Haruko: (chuckling) Heh heh he...  
  
Naota: (mumbling) Moving around here at night... its creepy...  
  
Haruko: You missed me, didn't you?  
  
Naota: (scoffing) Yeah right.  
  
Haruko: You can't hide it, Takkun. I can see it all over your face... Face it, you haven't felt like this since the day I left.  
  
Naota doesn't say anything, but his slumping shoulders are response enough. Haruko sits down beside him and puts an arm around his shoulders.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Haruko: ...  
  
Naota: Why'd you come back...?  
  
Haruko: To see you, of course.  
  
Naota: (sadly) Liar...  
  
Haruko: ...  
  
Naota: Why'd you really come back?  
  
Haruko: Do I need a reason?  
  
Naota: You're just going to leave again, anyway...  
  
Haruko: What makes you so sure...?  
  
Naota:...  
  
Haruko: You're still a kid, Takkun...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Haruko: ...  
  
Swiftly, Naota gets up and briskly walks away from the house.  
  
Haruko: Where are you going?  
  
He doesn't bother to answer. Why should he? He doesn't owe her and explanation. He doesn't owe her anything. Nothing at all. Why would she care? He's seen it all before ... she only comes around when she wants something. This was what his brain had been trying to tell him. He didn't want her back. His brain was sure about hat now. But, what about his heart? What did it have to say about all this? Though he had already made up his mind that she was only back to suit herself, a tiny part of him still wondered if she actually did care.  
  
Naota kept walking, trying to push the thoughts out of his head. What did he care? Its not like she cared about him. What was the point if he already knew what would happen in the end? He didn't even want to know what she was after this time. Things were so much more simple before she came. He had his whole life figured out, even though it was pretty ho-hum. He had his friends and his family. Everything was normal. Wait ... wasn't that why he hated it in the first place...?  
  
Huffing, he kicked a rock from the street into the grass. Why did this have to be so complicated? He wished Mamimi was here. Things always seemed to go away when he was with her. Even though he never admitted it, he always felt comfortable with her. He felt safe. He knew she'd never leave him and she knew he'd never leave her. They thrived off each other's misery, plain and simple. It had been that way ever since his brother had left.  
  
Suddenly, the ground before him erupted in a hail of dirt and stone. An enormous metal hand sprung up from the ground, looming forebodingly over his head.  
  
Naota: Wha...!?  
  
In his weaken condition, Naota barely dodged the hand as it slammed down on the spot where he had stood. He rolled over to look up. Following the first arm came what would appear to be a head. It was tiny compare to the hand, with two red lights resembling eyes. Naota scrambled to his feet and attempted to make a break for it. He was so frantic, he didn't look where he was going and slammed right into a person standing in his path. Naota fell back to the ground. As he sat up, he rubbed his sore head.  
  
Naota: (angrily) LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GO... (realizing who it is) Haruko...!  
  
Ignoring him, Haruko takes out her double necked guitar and charges toward the emerging robot. She jumps into the air and raises her guitar high above her head. The robot wriggles its fat body, desperately trying to get above ground.  
  
Haruko: NO YA DON'T!  
  
Before the robot can even process what's happening, Haruko smashes its face in. The emerged hand drops lifelessly to the ground and the robot shuts down. Haruko stands over the broken monster, grinning from ear to ear. As she walked away, the downed robot exploded into a massive fireball, burning up most of the remains.  
  
Naota: (narrating) After the robot was destroyed, Haruko drove me home on her vespa. Even though I was tired on the way back, I couldn't fall asleep. Too much had happened. I tried to put the thoughts out my mind as we rounded the bend. All I knew for sure was that Haruko was back.   
  
---------------------  
  
RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR  
  
ORANGE no SLIDE utsusu sora  
  
SPONGE no PRIDE burasakete  
  
SPIDER  
  
kike totta sono yokan wa  
  
kakusanakuta tte ii n da  
  
iro no tsuita yume mitai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
GRUNGE no HAMSTER otona bite  
  
REVENGE no LOBSTER hiki tsurete  
  
SNIPER  
  
fuchi totta sono sekai ni  
  
nani ga mieru tte iu n da  
  
nerau mae ni sawaritai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kimi o sagashite kindanshôjô chû  
  
uso o tsuita  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
---------------------  
  
Haruko: * Author's Note- Not only could this be applied to the milkshake, but it can be used in a lot of situations (such as opening your heart to someone; with the sweet comes the sour and vic versa). Anyway, join us again for the next exciting episode of Fooly Cooly! Fooly Cooly: Episode 12: Blues Drive Monster! 


	13. FLCL: Episode 12: Blues Drive Monster

Episode 12: Blues Drive Monster!  
  
Naota: Hey! What do you think...?! STOP THAT!  
  
Haruko: (teasingly) Aww... Is Takkun still shy?  
  
Naota: Give that back!  
  
Haruko: Nope.  
  
Naota: I said, "Give it back!"  
  
Haruko: And what if I don't?  
  
Naota stood, partially hidden in his doorway, groping desperately through from behind his door. Haruko stood in the hallway, one hand resting on her hip, the other dangling Naota's last pair of underwear, just out of his reach.  
  
Haruko: Come and get 'em, Takkun...  
  
Naota: I'm not kidding! Give them back, NOW!  
  
Haruko: Oh, come on... Its not like you've got anything I haven't seen...  
  
Naota scowled and blushed violently. He pulled the door closer and mad another quick grab for the blue boxers. Haruko snatched them back and stuck out her tongue.  
  
Haruko: Aww, come on, Takkun! You almost had it that time!  
  
Naota: Stop it! I have to go to school!  
  
Haruko: Since when are you so interested in going to school, huh?  
  
Naota: Believe it or not, not everyone is as irresponsible and immature as you...  
  
Haruko: (pretending to look hurt) Ow, Takkun! (grinning) That's really something coming from a kid who still wears... (examining the boxers, closely) ... What are those? ... Horses ... polar bears...?  
  
Naota took full advantage of her diverted attention and flung his arm at the underwear. Haruko saw the assault coming and jumped back. Having lost his target, Naota crashed down on the hallway. Naota pulled himself up on his hands and knees, a bit dazed.  
  
Haruko: Hmmm... Not bad...  
  
Naota blushed again as he bolted up, snatched his underpants away from the alien and stormed back to his room.  
  
Haruko: Aww, don't be mad, Takkun! Nothing to be ashamed of!  
  
Naota slammed his door and began to dress. His face burned with a mix of anger and humiliation. It had been like this for the last few days now. It was almost like she'd never left. She was still up to her same antics, constantly teasing him, trying to get under his skin.  
  
Naota: (thinking) I wished just grow up. She acts like a little kid ... so immature... (shaking his head) She's playing with my head...  
  
After he was dressed, Naota headed downstairs and grabbed his bookbag. Without a word to anyone (not that anyone was there) Naota left the house. He'd only made it half a block before Canti came running up behind him. Naota turned to the robot and raise his eyebrow, curiously. Canti waved a brown paper lunch bag at the boy. Naota took it, nodded and went about his way.  
  
Naota: (thinking) at least SOMEBODY has their head on their shoulders, these days. Ever since Haruko came back, everything's been so crazy ... chaotic ... just like before...  
  
Naota tried to force away a small smile as he continued on his way to school.  
  
School was much the same as it had been everyday before, boring. The highlight of his day was when Gaku and Masashi asked him if he wanted to come to the arcade with them after school. Naota was a bit taken aback by the offer (since he hadn't actually spoken to them in two and a half months). Despite his surprise, Naota hid his shock and quietly declined. He really didn't feel like it.  
  
It had been three days since he'd heard from Kitsurubami, not since Haruko came back. He figured she was probably busy with her work or something. But, that didn't really make him feel any better. He couldn't help but flash back to the night he rolled over to find her in his bed. Besides the shock, it was actually pretty nice. Not like when Mamimi was cuddling him down by the river or when Haruko was straddling him in nothing but a bath towel. It was centered somehow. Balanced. He couldn't really describe it.  
  
After the last bell, Naota slowly made his way out to the parking lot. Most of the kids had already left, but there were still enough left to make it hard to get out. Out of the corner of his eye, Naota caught a familiar face among the crowd. Hiding the grin spreading over his face, Naota walked over and stopped a few yards away.  
  
Naota: Hey.  
  
Kitsurubami: Hey, stranger.  
  
Naota: You're the one who hasn't been around...  
  
Kitsurubami: I've been working, a lot.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: Want to go get something to eat?  
  
Despite the fact that it had rained earlier that day, it was actually nice out. Naota watched as the world outside his car window passed by. Naota sighed and glanced over at Kitsurubami. She must have sensed his gaze, because she turned and smiled.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: So, where do you want to eat?  
  
Naota: I don't care...  
  
Kitsurubami: I'm in the mood for ... ramen.  
  
Naota: Whatever.  
  
Kitsurubami: Ramen it is then.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: So, how have you been?  
  
Naota: Okay, I guess.  
  
Kitsurubami: Must be pretty crazy at your house with Haruko there...  
  
Naota: Its no big deal...  
  
Kitsurubami: She's... quite the character, isn't she?  
  
Naota: I guess.  
  
Kitsurubami: You must clash, a lot, huh?  
  
Naota: Huh?  
  
Kitsurubami: I mean, she's such a free spirit, so chaotic and wild... And you're so ... practical ... reserved, even...  
  
Naota: (shrugs) ...  
  
Kitsurubami: Its pretty interesting, actually...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: There are very few people like her ... people who are so free at heart ... completely groundless...  
  
Naota: She's childish.  
  
Naota was now looking out of the window again.  
  
Kitsurubami: Huh...?  
  
Naota: And reckless. She has no regard for anything or anyone. She just does what she wants without think about the consequences. She thinks everything is a game, or something. She never grows up...  
  
Kitsurubami: Isn't that why you like her?  
  
Naota eyes widened and he turned to look at her. She smiled softly, but didn't return his gaze.  
  
After they'd eaten, Kitsurubami suggested they go down to the park and hang out. He complained that it was still wet outside, but eventually gave in and went along with her.  
  
Naota: Its wet.  
  
Kitsurubami: (sitting down on a dampened swing) Its not that bad.  
  
Naota: You can't even sit down anywhere...  
  
Kitsurubami: ...  
  
Naota: So ... at your work... What do you do anyway...?  
  
Kitsurubami: Our bureau is in charge of all extraterrestrial contact in this galaxy, regulating all planetary interaction and movement...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: In other words; no one can go anywhere without our permission... Sort of like a galactic hall monitor.  
  
Naota: Hmm...  
  
Kitsurubami: Yeah ... its a rough job ... every year, the immigration rates double, and they'll only get worse with time.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: Its ... tedious...  
  
Naota: You work with that Amarao guy, right...?  
  
Kitsurubami: He's my C.O.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: You don't like him much ... do you?  
  
Naota: I don't care... S'not like I know him or anything...  
  
Kitsurubami: ...  
  
Naota: What's the deal with him, anyway?  
  
Kitsurubami: What do you mean?  
  
Naota: I mean... Does he really know Haruko...?  
  
Kitsurubami: I guess neither one of them told you the whole story, huh?  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: From what I understand, Amarao met Haruko when he was about your age... In pretty much the same way you did ... and under the same circumstances.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: After the ordeal was over, he never really got over her...  
  
Naota: So, that's why he's always trying to catch her?  
  
Kitsurubami: Something like that...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: ...  
  
Naota: (scoffing) What kind of motive is that?  
  
Kitsurubami: My guess is that he's still in love with her.  
  
Naota: (thinking, distantly) Am I still in love with her? (aloud) Adults don't make any sense.  
  
Kitsurubami: I hear ya, there...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: Off the record... What are you and her ... in terms of relationships...?  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: ...  
  
Naota: I don't know... I mean, she's hard to read... I never really know how she's feeling, or what she's feeling... Or if she feels anything for that matter...  
  
Kitsurubami: Everyone feels something...  
  
Naota: I guess I don't know how she feels about me or anything...  
  
Kitsurubami: But, how do you feel about HER?  
  
Naota: I... I don't know... She's okay, I guess.  
  
Kitsurubami: Do you ... love her?  
  
Naota: ... No...  
  
Kitsurubami: You sound kind of unsure...  
  
Naota: I don't know...  
  
Kitsurubami: Mixed emotions?  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: I understand.  
  
Naota: ... You do...?  
  
Kitsurubami: Sure. You don't know how to feel about her. You want to love her, but you're afraid to get close at the risk of getting hurt. Like the story "The Hedgehog's Dilemma..." The closer they get, the more they hurt each other... You think its best to keep distance, when in actuality, distance doesn't prevent pain, its just prevents that kind of pain... So you tether yourself between being close enough to touch, but far enough away to avoid being held...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: ...  
  
Naota: (late) What do you mean "love her?!"  
  
Kitsurubami: (chuckling) ...  
  
Naota: I never said I was in love with anyone!  
  
Kitsurubami: I never said "in love."  
  
Naota, realizing his blunder, blushed and turned away. Why did it always seem that every girl in his life could read him like a newspaper?  
  
Kitsurubami: But, that's okay.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: Its a nice feeling ... being in love...  
  
Naota: I'm not in love!  
  
Kitsurubami: Okay.  
  
Naota: I'm not!  
  
Kitsurubami: I believe you.  
  
Naota: How I can I be in love with someone who's insane?! I mean, have you seen the way she drives? She's so reckless. And she's irresponsible, too. She's like a kid or something. she can't even pick up after herself... (thinking) and she SUPPOSED to be our HOUSEKEEPER!  
  
Kitsurubami: (quietly) You're blushing...  
  
Naota: What?  
  
Kitsurubami: (snickering) Nothing.  
  
Naota: Stop that! Its not funny!  
  
Kitsurubami: (laughing) I'm sorry, you're just so easy to make fun of! You should really learn to lighten up...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami's laughter is cut short by sudden ringing of her cellphone.  
  
Kitsurubami: Hello?  
  
Pause.  
  
Kitsurubami: Yes.  
  
Pause.  
  
Kitsurubami: Yes.  
  
Pause.  
  
Kitsurubami: No.  
  
Pause.  
  
Kitsurubami: What...?!  
  
Pause.  
  
Kitsurubami: Yes, he's right here... I could bring him if...!  
  
Pause.  
  
Kitsurubami: WHAT...!?  
  
Before she could say anything else, the ground beneath them erupted into a geyser of dirt and stone. Naota managed to jump up and catch her in time to avoid being crushed under falling rocks. From the hole in the ground, a shadowy figure rose up. As the light hit it, it reflected the sun's rays with its shiny metal armor. It had a large body connected to a thick trunk, which ended in a mass of cable-like tentacles that squirmed and thrashed around beneath it. Its head was enormous, ridiculously disproportional with rest of its body. Two giant arms emerged out of either side of the thing, wiggling their fingers idly.  
  
Kitsurubami: Eww...  
  
Naota: I'll take care of this...  
  
Naota landed softly and put Kitsurubami on a picnic table a ways away. Then, turning to the monster, he drew his guitar and got ready to attack.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Is it just me, or does it seem like every time I leave the house, I end up fighting another one of these things...?  
  
The metallic creature hissed through the "vent" over its "mouth." If Naota didn't know any better, he'd think it was being impatient. He smiled inwardly and dashed in for the first attack. As he expected, the robot sent out a barrage of tentacle attacks, but Naota saw each one in time to make a clean dodge. Just as he neared the trunk, something struck him from behind. The force knocked him off balance. He reeled forward and bounced over the wet park grass. When he stopped rolling, Naota sat up and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
Naota: (thinking) That REALLY hurt. Where'd it come from anyway?  
  
He raised his eyes to the robot, scanning its body for the newfound threat. Suddenly a voice from behind made him look up.  
  
Haruko: LAUNCH TIME!!!  
  
Like the mad woman she always proved to be, the pink-haired alien came flying through the air, guitar in hand. The spun in mid air and landed a rough kick to the monster's fat head. The impact made his body quiver and fall back. Haruko bounced back and landed a few yards in front of Naota.  
  
Haruko: Hey, Takkun!  
  
Naota: Haruko...?! What are you doing here?!  
  
Haruko: I was in the neighborhood (grinning) Happy to see me?  
  
Naota: Whatever... I don't need your help.  
  
Haruko: Yeah, I'd say you were getting yourself clobbered quite nicely all by yourself!  
  
Naota: Oh, shut up.  
  
Haruko: That thing on its head, I think its some sort of hidden laser prism. If you can divert its attention for a few seconds, I can probably take it out before he can use it again... So what do you say... Help me out...?  
  
Naota: (thinking) Huh...? This isn't Haruko ... since when does Haruko ever need help with anything? She's always been so selfish, its only normal to assume that she doesn't need to depend on anyone... And yet here she is, including me in her plans ... asking me for my opinion ... needing my help...  
  
Haruko: Yo! Takkun! That robots not going to stay down forever! Are you gonna help or what?  
  
Naota: Right.  
  
Haruko: Okay! On your mark, get ready... LAUNCH!  
  
Naota scrambled to his feet and veered hard to the left, while Haruko came in from the right. By this time, the robot had recovered enough of its senses to begin standing, slowly. It saw Naota first and immediately shot a mass of tentacles his way. Naota dodged some and batted the rest away with his guitar as he advanced. He zigged and zagged, ducked and dodged.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Almost there!  
  
Naota glanced up above the monster just in time to see her about to deal him a blow on the head. The robot turned, seemingly following his gaze. With a free tentacle, the robot reached out and batted her away like a house fly. The hit sent Haruko falling back to the ground.  
  
Naota: (quietly) Haruko!  
  
Naota turned off course and made a mad dash to catch her before she crashed, painfully to Earth. With his free arm, Naota grabbed her around the waist. She went limp in his arm, apparently unconscious.  
  
Naota: Haruko!  
  
Kitsurubami looked away from him to see the monster charging up for another laser attack. She barely managed to choke out a warning in her excitement.  
  
Kitsurubami: NAOTA, LOOK OUT!  
  
Naota turned his head and spotted the attacking monster. Naota's eyes were locked in a cold, menacing glare. With a muffled grunt, Naota cocked his upper body back and swung forward, sending his guitar at the thing like a missile. The body of the blue Rickenbacker wedged into the center of the robot's fat head, and stuck soundly. Everything went silent. no one moved an inch.  
  
Kitsurubami: (hesitantly) Is... it... over...?  
  
Suddenly, the hulking metal mutant began to convulse, violently. It quaked away in a furious seizure.  
  
Kitsurubami: WHAAAA! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!  
  
Haruko: (coming to) Huh...?  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Haruko: What the...? Is it...? Is it self-destructing?  
  
Naota: !!!  
  
Kitsurubami: !!!  
  
Then came the flash of light. The robot lit up in a soundless orb of white. The orb engulfed it completely, then expanded out, engulfing everything. Seconds after, came the roar of the explosion. Debris and smoke filled the air. Rumble and flames covered the ground. Floating just above the forming mushroom cloud was Naota with Haruko under one arm, and Kitsurubami under the other.  
  
Kitsurubami: (shocked) Wow...  
  
Haruko: You can say that again...  
  
Kitsurubami: (again) Wow...  
  
---------------------  
  
RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR  
  
ORANGE no SLIDE utsusu sora  
  
SPONGE no PRIDE burasakete  
  
SPIDER  
  
kike totta sono yokan wa  
  
kakusanakuta tte ii n da  
  
iro no tsuita yume mitai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
GRUNGE no HAMSTER otona bite  
  
REVENGE no LOBSTER hiki tsurete  
  
SNIPER  
  
fuchi totta sono sekai ni  
  
nani ga mieru tte iu n da  
  
nerau mae ni sawaritai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kimi o sagashite kindanshôjô chû  
  
uso o tsuita  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
---------------------  
  
Haruko: Directors can be so annoying, sometimes. They're just like children! When they don't get their way, they just cry about it... Isn't that right, Tsuru-kun?  
  
Tsurumaki: Shut up! I'm working!  
  
Haruko: Point proven... Next on Fooly Cooly: Episode 13: Cat Scratch Fever! 


	14. FLCL: Episode 13: Cat Scratch Fever

Episode 13: Cat Scratch Fever  
  
Naota's sitting on the edge of his bed, his face bent into a stony frown. His eyebrows twitch with rising irritation. On his head, a new (and very unwelcome) pair of cat ears have sprouted  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Haruko: Oh, get over it already.  
  
Naota: Who are you to tell me what to get over...? I don't see anything sprouting out of YOUR head...  
  
Haruko: That's because I'm normal.  
  
Naota: NORMAL? You're a space alien who rides a flying yellow vespa hits random people with guitars ... yeah... THAT'S normal...!  
  
Haruko: ...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Haruko: ...  
  
Naota: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GO TO SCHOOL NOW?! I CAN'T SHOW UP LIKE THIS?!  
  
Haruko: I dunno... Wear a hat or something...  
  
Naota: If I keep wearing hats to school, people are going to start suspecting things.  
  
Haruko: Then don't wear a hat...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Haruko: Aww... you're so cute when you're angry...  
  
Naota tries to sustain his frown, but a very visible blush sweeps over his cheeks. He's losing his resolve.  
  
Naota: Look, you did this to me and I want you to fix it right now!  
  
Haruko: (imitating and answering machine) I'm sorry. Haruko isn't here right now, please leave a message after the "beep." BEEP.  
  
Naota: (grumbling) Weirdo...  
  
Naota sighs and leaves the room, not even bothering to close the door behind him.   
  
Haruko: (choking back a giggle) Oh, come on, Takkun! They look good on you!  
  
Naota: (narrating) after Haruko left, the horns stopped sprouting. I'd always thought that'd be the end of it, but I guess not. I'm not even sure why they are there, and frankly, I couldn't care less... All I know is that I've got two fuzzy ears sticking up out of the top of my head, another burden ... thanks to Haruko... (Pausing to sigh) I need a vacation.  
  
Naota sits in the back of class, counting the number of ceiling tiles while the teacher rambles on about something.  
  
Naota: (thinking) I hate school... Its so pointless...  
  
The lunch bell rings and the class automatically splits up into their usual groups. Naota groans when he remember that he didn't bring a lunch.  
  
Naota: (thinking) What? No lunch, again?! (aloud) Whatever...  
  
Naota puts his head down on the desk and closes his eyes. Looks like another day of going hungry. He closes his eyes and tries to think of something else. suddenly, a voice makes him open one eye and look up.  
  
Ninamori: Well, well...  
  
Naota: Oh, its you...  
  
Ninamori: You sound disappointed.  
  
Naota: What do you want?  
  
Ninamori ignores his question and motions to the desk in front of his.  
  
Ninamori: Is this seat taken?  
  
Naota: No.  
  
Ninamori turns the desk around to face him and sits down. Quietly, she takes out her lunch and gets ready to eat, but stops when she notices that Naota isn't doing the same.  
  
Ninamori: What's wrong?  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Ninamori: Forgot your lunch again, didn't you?  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Ninamori: I always new you were irresponsible, but this is ridiculous...  
  
Naota: Are you finished...?  
  
Ninamori: Here.  
  
Ninamori passes Naota a rice ball wrapped in nori. Naota looks down at it in a mixture of surprise and confusion. Slowly, he looks up at her.  
  
Naota: ...?  
  
Ninamori: Our housekeeper always packs me too much...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Ninamori: It's not poison, I promise...  
  
Reluctantly, Naota raised the rice to his mouth and takes a small bite. It's actually pretty good. He continues to eat, quietly. Ninamori gives a tiny smile before she works on her own meal.  
  
Naota: Its not bad...  
  
Ninamori: Do want another one?  
  
Before he can answer, Ninamori places another in his had and continues to eat.  
  
Naota: Hey...!  
  
Ninamori: So...  
  
Naota: Huh...?  
  
Ninamori: What's up with the hat?  
  
Ninamori nods to Naota's head, covered by a hat that resembles a long, striped sock. The tips ends in a mass of strings. In truth, that was the only hat he could find in time.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Ninamori: I mean, you haven't been wearing them... Why all of sudden...?  
  
Naota: (looking away) Its no big deal...  
  
Ninamori: Obviously.  
  
Naota: (suddenly annoyed) What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Ninamori: Nothing.  
  
Naota draws in a short breath, as if to shout, but stops short and holds it in. Ninamori doesn't seem to notice as the finishes of her lunch and closes up her bento box. Slowly she gets up and looks down at Naota. The anger in him begins to fade as they make eye contact. There was something about her eyes, something in them, something indescribable. He just couldn't put a finger on it. Ninamori smirks smugly at him.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Huh?  
  
Ninamori: Its really bizarre...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Ninamori: ...But it suits you.  
  
With that, she turns and walks back to her own desk, leaving Naota alone to his thoughts. Suddenly, after mulling it over for a minute, Naota's eyes shoot wide open and he blushes slightly.  
  
Naota: Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?  
  
After school Naota walks out to the parking lot, as he usually does. After the last attack, Kitsurubami and been working nonstop, but Naota came out everyday, secretly hoping she'd be waiting for him. Today, he lucked out.  
  
Naota has to use all of his will power not to rush at her. For some reason, he always found her company to be much more enjoyable than anyone else's. He stops short of her car and fighting off a grin.  
  
Naota: So ... you're back.  
  
Kitsurubami: Yep.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: Well, then, let's go.  
  
Naota smiles to himself as he heads for the passenger side door.  
  
Kitsurubami: (adding) And bring your friend.  
  
Naota: (freezing) Huh...?  
  
Naota turns and looks back at the school. Pretty much everyone else has cleared out, leaving on a dozen or so people in front of the school. His eyes scan over the faces, until his gaze meets a familiar pair of eyes. Ninamori is standing in front of the school, seemingly alone. She looks so small, standing there like that.   
  
Naota: (calling out) Hey, Ninamori!  
  
She looks up in surprise. Naota waves her over.  
  
Naota: Come on!  
  
Naota and Kitsurubami are sitting in the two front seats, Ninamori seated directly in the center of the back.  
  
Kitsurubami: So, you're Ninamori, right?  
  
Ninamori: That's right.  
  
Kitsurubami: Naota talks about you all the time.  
  
Naota: (confused) Huh...?! (angrily) I do not!  
  
Kitsurubami: So, are you two dating?  
  
Naota and Ninamori: (in unison) NO!  
  
Kitsurubami: Sorry! Just asking, Geez...!  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Ninamori: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: But, you have to admit, it does sort of look like that...  
  
Naota: Whatever...  
  
Kitsurubami: Don't you like her, Naota?  
  
Naota: What?  
  
Kitsurubami: Come on! She's cute! You know you think she's cute...  
  
Naota: I don't know what you're talking about...!  
  
Kitsurubami: Sure...  
  
Naota: What's that supposed to mean, huh!?  
  
Kitsurubami: (choking back a giggle) Nothing!  
  
Naota: Whatever... Look, just drive, okay!?  
  
Kitsurubami: All right, all right...!  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: (biting her lip) ...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: (eyes tearing up) ...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: (breaking out into laughter) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
Naota: !  
  
Kitsurubami: (laughing) I'm... sorry! I can't ... help it!  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: (singing between fits of laughter) Naota and Eri, sitting in the tree...!  
  
Naota and Ninamori: (together in disgust) Adults...  
  
Since the park was a wreck they decide to go to the mall. Naota's completely against it, but he eventually caves in. As soon as they get there, Kitsurubami and Ninamori declare a shopping spree. Naota feels his energy draining as they rush in and out of clothes stores, dragging him close behind. When they've exhausted every store in the mall, they give up and head to the food court. Being the guy, as Ninamori explained, he's obligated to carry their bags and boxes.  
  
Kitsurubami suggests pizza, but Naota remembers his last fiasco and promptly refuses. They settle for hamburgers and find a good table near the windows.  
  
Kitsurubami: Its actually nice outside now ... if it weren't for the wet ground, it be a perfect day to go out.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Ninamori: I guess.  
  
Kitsurubami: Hey, why don't we get YOU some new clothes while we're here, Naota?  
  
Naota: (quickly) No.  
  
Kitsurubami: Aww, come on?  
  
Naota: No.  
  
Kitsurubami: It'll be...  
  
Naota: (cutting her off) No it won't.  
  
Kitsurubami: Killjoy...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: Well, we still have enough time to go to the movies after we eat...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Ninamori: Okay.  
  
Kitsurubami: (smiling) Then its settled.  
  
They finish eating and head over to the theater.  
  
Kitsurubami: (looking up at the posters) So, what'll it be?  
  
Naota: I don't care.  
  
Ninamori: How about that one?  
  
She points to a poster at the far end of the wall entitled "Lord of The Rings."  
  
Kitsurubami: That looks good.  
  
Naota: An American movie?  
  
Kitsurubami: Sure, why not? What do you have against Americans?  
  
Naota: Nothing.  
  
Kitsurubami: I heard its pretty exciting. (leaning down to whisper in Naota's ear) And there are plenty of kissing moments...  
  
Naota: (fuming) ...  
  
Kitsurubami: (laughing softly) Just kidding...  
  
Ninamori: What?  
  
Naota: Nothing!  
  
Kitsurubami: You'll have to excuse him, Ninamori. (quietly) He's a little shy...  
  
Naota: Stop that! I am not!  
  
Kitsurubami: He's just a little teddy bear!  
  
Naota: Are we going to watch a movie or what?!  
  
(In Naota's room)  
  
Haruko: Yeah, it's been pretty uneventful here...  
  
Miyu Miyu: ...  
  
Haruko: He seems to have complete control of the gate now...  
  
Miyu Miyu: ...  
  
Haruko: No... Not here yet...  
  
Miyu Miyu: ...   
  
Haruko: Don't worry, he'll be here...  
  
Miyu Miyu: ...  
  
Haruko: I don't know that yet...  
  
Miyu Miyu: ...  
  
Haruko: Okay...  
  
Miyu Miyu: ...  
  
Haruko: Yes...  
  
Miyu Miyu: ...  
  
Haruko: Well, there is one other...  
  
Miyu Miyu: ...  
  
Haruko: We might be able to use her...  
  
Miyu Miyu: ...  
  
Haruko: Not really, but its functional...  
  
Miyu Miyu: ...  
  
Haruko: Probably not...  
  
Miyu Miyu: ...  
  
Haruko: No, I haven't picked up anything yet...  
  
Miyu Miyu: ...  
  
Haruko: My guess is their looking to complete the circle...  
  
Miyu Miyu: ...  
  
Haruko: He's not here right now...  
  
Miyu Miyu: ...  
  
Haruko: Well...  
  
Miyu Miyu: ...  
  
Haruko: Right...  
  
Miyu Miyu: ...  
  
Haruko: Understood.  
  
Kitsurubami: Seems like half of the movie playing time is coming attractions...  
  
Naota: Tell me about it...  
  
Ninamori: I hate those...  
  
Kitsurubami: Who's got the popcorn?  
  
Naota: Not me.  
  
The movie suddenly starts and everyone falls silent. From what Naota understood halfway through the movie, there was some sort of ring that everyone was in a mad scramble for ... or something like that... He was never really into those fantasy storylines anyway. The plot wasn't too bad, but the casting was mediocre at best. For ever good actor there, there was one bad enough to negate the good.  
  
Naota sighs and relaxes in his seat. Kitsurubami seemed mildly interested in the movie while Ninamori was completely engrossed. Naota smiles to himself. He'd have never figured her to be into this sort of thing. For the rest of the time, he picks through the candy bag and finishes off the popcorn. he's not actually hungry, more bored than anything else.  
  
Suddenly, he feels Ninamori move beside him. He looks over at her with mild annoyance, but his irritation is quickly replaced with immediate worry. In the seat next to him, Ninamori's body convulses and jerks, her eyes glowing bright red.  
  
Naota: (startled) Ni... Ni... Ninamori...!?  
  
Kitsurubami: (looking over at Naota) Huh, what's wrong?  
  
Naota: It's Ninamori! Something's wrong with her!  
  
Kitsurubami: (looking at Eri) Oh, god!  
  
Without warning, a long, metal spider leg-like appendage springs out of the girl's head and strikes Naota in the face. The hit sends him over the seats below and into the theater screen. Kitsurubami backs up, watching more "legs" emerge from the girls head. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Each leg had had equal space on the girl's head, forming a ring about an inch above her ears all the way around her head.  
  
The legs flick around, seeming almost out of control as they lift the girl high into the air and make a dash for the door. Kitsurubami is thrown to the side, where she waits for the thing to pass. When it disappears into the hall, she turns and runs to where Naota is now sitting up.  
  
Kitsurubami: Are you okay?!  
  
Naota: (groaning) I'll live...  
  
Kitsurubami: We've got to stop her!  
  
Naota: Right.  
  
Naota gets up and runs up the theater aisle, past many terrified bystanders, into the hall. Ninamori's scrambling around on eight, clumsy legs, literally, knocking over the concession stand. Naota rushes over to her, careful not to get hit by the flailing metal stilts.  
  
Naota: Ninamori!  
  
The Ninamori-Bot doesn't answer, or acknowledge his presence for that matter. As it tries to walk away, Naota cuts around in front of hit, blocking its path.  
  
Naota: Ninamori! calm down! I'll help you!  
  
Suddenly, the sound of shattering glass echoes through the entire mall, followed by the sound of a roaring vespa.  
  
Haruko: YYEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Haruko comes speeding down the main hall with three dozen agent-looking men in hot pursuit. As always, she has that same devilish grin on her face.  
  
The Ninamori-Bot turns and clamors away from the pink haired biker, as if in fear. Naota, forgetting himself, leaps at the girl, wrapping his arms around her waist. He could feel her body bobbing to the jagged steps of the metal spider legs.  
  
Haruko quickly catches up, spinning her guitar above her head with one hand and steering her vespa with the other.  
  
Haruko: LAUNCH TIME!  
  
She brings the guitar down, nearly pulverizing Ninamori were it not for Naota blocking it with his foot. Haruko swings again and again, but for every swing, Naota blocks it before she can make contact.  
  
Haruko: Takkun?! What are you doing?!  
  
Naota: Haruko stop it! WWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
They hit a bump in their path and the jolt sends Naota falling away. He barely manages to grab onto the back of Haruko's vespa before he hits the ground. With great effort, he pulls himself up behind her and holds on.  
  
Naota: Haruko, we have to help Ninamori!  
  
Haruko: Why do you have to be so difficult?  
  
Naota: (desperately) Please?!  
  
Haruko: Fine, we'll do it you're way!  
  
Naota: ...!  
  
Haruko: So, do you even have a plan?  
  
Naota: Just get me a little closer!  
  
Haruko twists the handle bars a little more and pushes the pedals as far as they'd go. The vespa sputtered and roared under the extra effort. The who bike jumped as it boosted up and closed the distance between them. Seeing his opportunity, Naota jumps over Haruko and latches himself onto Ninamori. He looks back at Haruko.  
  
Naota: Haruko, grab me!  
  
A light bulb comes on in Haruko's head and she suddenly realizes what he trying to do. Swing her guitar at him, she snags his foot with the strap. Naota holds on a tightly as he can before Haruko veers sharply to the right. The sudden jerk makes Naota cry out in surprise, followed by a loud popping sound. Out of Ninamori's head, the rest of the robot emerges, having been freed from its cranial prison. Naota lands in a nearby indoor fountain with an unconscious Ninamori on his chest. Slowly, he sits up, careful not to drop her. Haruko pulls up beside him.  
  
Haruko: It's getting away!  
  
Agent: That's the least of your worries! Hands above your heads, now!  
  
The agents that had been chasing Haruko were now surrounding them from every angle. Naota's face warps in an expression of shock as he looks around. Haruko just sits there, he face covered by her pink hair. Soft chuckles float up from her grinning mouth.  
  
Haruko: (quietly) You might want to duck for this one, Takkun...  
  
Suddenly, the agents open fire, sending a barrage of bullets from all directions. Naota drops to the floor, shielding Ninamori with his body. Haruko, whips out her guitar and shoots back, blowing five of the men away. She dodges in a zigzag pattern and shoots again. Naota had seen her fight plenty of times, but he had never seen her like this. It sort of reminded him of a Jon Wu film he'd seen. He cringes as more bullets pass, barely missing him.  
  
Naota: Haruko!  
  
Six of the men try to rush her, but she blasts them back with no problem.  
  
Haruko: Ha, too easy!  
  
Another three came from behind, but she batted them away with her guitar. Having a free split second, she calls skyward.  
  
Haruko: Hey, Canti!  
  
The human robot almost immediately crashes down through the ceiling, ready for action.  
  
Haruko: Get them outta here!  
  
With a nod, Canti scoops up Naota and Ninamori and rockets back through the whole in the ceiling. Naota looks up at Canti.  
  
Naota: Hey, Canti! Take Ninamori home! I've got something to do!  
  
Canti: (nodding) ...  
  
Naota crawls out of the robot's grasp and jumps into the air. Pulling out his guitar, he easily starts it up and rides away, toward the retreating enemy robot.  
  
Naota: (thinking) I think that thing was headed in this direction...  
  
A gentle movement under his hat makes Naota jump. A furry face looks down from above, its whiskers tickling his face.  
  
Cat: Na?  
  
Naota: What?! What are you doing in there?  
  
Cat: Na.  
  
Naota: Whatever...  
  
An explosion from below catches Naota's attention. Surely enough, the eight-legged robot was kicking over buildings and blowing up cars with its crane-necked laser gun.  
  
Naota: There!  
  
In midair, Naota pulls his guitar out from under him, holding it like a baseball bat. He stalled, then began to fall toward Earth. the wind whipped his clothes around him, beating in his ears like a drum. He could feel the tears from the air welling up in his eyes. At the last second before impact, Naota slams the guitar directly on top of the robot. The force blows the metal spider down and out. Its legs splay out around its body and begin to twitch. Naota steps back and watches as the robot convulses slightly.  
  
Haruko: Good job, Takkun!  
  
Haruko rides up behind him and stops. Naota doesn't move as she walks over to him and puts an arm around him, proudly.  
  
Haruko: You know, you're getting go at this! There might be hope for you yet...!  
  
The body of the mechanical spider slides open and a pair of "mandibles" shoot out. They latch onto Naota's head and begin to violently yank him toward it.  
  
Naota: WWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Cat: NNNNAAAAAAAA!  
  
Haruko: Takkun!  
  
Haruko grabs onto his ankles and pulls hard against the robot. They play tug of war for a few seconds before Naota is finally released from the robot's hold with a loud "POP." They both fall back on top of each other. Naota struggles to stand and rubs his sore head.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Huh? The ... the cat... Its gone! It ate the cat!  
  
Naota looks up just in time to see the cat disappear into the robot.  
  
Cat: NAAAA!  
  
After the robot's body closes around the cat, it begins to tremble and shake, unlike its twitching and convulsing. Slowly, its metallic body begins to morph, its smooth light gray surface growing significantly darker. The body bloats up and the legs intertwine in pairs, forming four, thicker limbs.  
  
Haruko: Assimilation...?  
  
The transforming robot stands up on its hind legs as a fat head, resembling that of a cat, rises from its "shoulders."  
  
Robot: NA.  
  
Naota: Huh?!  
  
Haruko: Uh...  
  
Robot: NA!  
  
The robot, that now looks like a giant metal cat standing upright, takes one iron paw and strikes out at Naota and Haruko. They dodge to either side. Naota recovers quickly and strikes back. The Robo-kitty bats him away and pushes him into the ground. Haruko rushes up from behind and deals him a blow to the back of the head, knocking him off balance.  
  
Naota gets up and scrambles between the cat's legs. The cat tries to grab him, but Naota much to small and much to agile for him get a grip on. Standing beside the robot's leg, Naota bashes in the surface, causing the entire robot to fall to a kneeling position.  
  
Haruko: Takkun! Let's finish it!  
  
Naota: Right!  
  
Naota and Haruko run alongside each other, stride for stride, in complete unison. Step for step they rush at the metal monster. Haruko holds her guitar at her left, Naota at his right. They both volt into the air, each a reflection of the other. Exact. Perfect. Both guitars hit their mark with equal force, a perfect match.  
  
The robot goes down and erupts into a cloud of flames. Naota and Haruko fly back onto the ground, their close and skin smeared gray with the ash and smoke.  
  
Naota: (cough) Great...  
  
Haruko: That's that!  
  
Naota: I'm all dirty...  
  
Cat: (from above) NNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Haruko: In coming! Clear for landing!  
  
Naota drops his guitar and rushes over the asphalt, arms outstretched. He dives forward just in time to catch the tiny feline, safely.  
  
Haruko: Touchdown!  
  
Naota: (thinking) Football?  
  
Haruko: Nice catch Takkun!  
  
Naota: (sitting up) ...  
  
Haruko: I guess we'd better get out of here, before the police come... Come on Takkun, let's go home!  
  
Haruko begins to walk off, but stops when she realizes that Naota isn't following her. She looks back to see him sleeping soundly, still in a sitting position with the cat in his arms. She smiles softly.  
  
Haruko: (quietly) Yeah... I guess you're still just a kid, Takkun...  
  
---------------------  
  
RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR  
  
ORANGE no SLIDE utsusu sora  
  
SPONGE no PRIDE burasakete  
  
SPIDER  
  
kike totta sono yokan wa  
  
kakusanakuta tte ii n da  
  
iro no tsuita yume mitai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
GRUNGE no HAMSTER otona bite  
  
REVENGE no LOBSTER hiki tsurete  
  
SNIPER  
  
fuchi totta sono sekai ni  
  
nani ga mieru tte iu n da  
  
nerau mae ni sawaritai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kimi o sagashite kindanshôjô chû  
  
uso o tsuita  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
---------------------  
  
Haruko: When the director asked the Pillows for some sample music for the soundtrack of Fooly Cooly, they practically threw their collective material at him saying "Take it, take it all!" Funnily enough, Tsurumaki says that he doubts that their expose in Fooly Cooly would actually help them out. Shows how much he knows! Next, on Fooly Cooly: Episode 14: Bullets and Butterflies! 


	15. FLCL: Episode 14: Bullets and Butterflie...

Episode 14: Bullets and Butterflies  
  
Kitsurubami: I've got Naota.  
  
Haruko: I wanted Takkun!  
  
Kitsurubami: (grinning) Well, that's just too bad.  
  
Haruko: (fuming) ...  
  
It was Sunday, so Kitsurubami suggested to Naota that they do something "fun." He had no ides that they'd end up playing sabage. Haruko was thrilled, of course, but Naota stood firmly against it. After ten minutes of his dad's taunting, Naota finally gave in. He didn't actually dislike the game. Once he started playing, he actually began to enjoy it. But to him, it was still pretty childish.  
  
After a few more minutes of arguing, the teams were selected. Kitsurubami leading Naota Gaku, who had come over only ten minutes earlier, and Shigekuni against Haruko, Kamon, Canti and Ninamori.  
  
Haruko: Come on, give me Takkun! I'll trade you!  
  
Kitsurubami: Nope.  
  
Haruko: Takkun, wouldn't you rather be on MY team?  
  
Naota: No...  
  
Haruko: (shocked) WHAT? Why not!?  
  
Naota: Cause I always end up doing all the work! Your teamwork sucks as much as your driving...  
  
Haruko: Humph!  
  
Kitsurubami lead her team over the hill and into the field below. They all split up, all except Naota who remained near Kitsurubami. Now it was time to wait. For a while, no one moved. They all just sat around, waiting for the other team to attack first.  
  
Naota: (thinking) This is boring... and stupid... (whispering to Kitsurubami) Why aren't we doing anything?  
  
Kitsurubami: (smiling while looking on) Not much on war games, are you? In situations like this, its best to stay stationary until the enemy makes their presence known. Otherwise, we'd probably end up rushing into some trap...  
  
Naota: Oh...  
  
Kitsurubami: (smiling reassuringly) But don't worry. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: You're in good hands.  
  
Suddenly, a rain of bullets came down from the hill above. Kitsurubami grabbed Naota and shoved him to the ground.  
  
Naota: HEY!  
  
Kitsurubami: Everybody, duck and cover!  
  
Haruko: (from the top of the hill) Takkun!  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Haruko: Takkun, I know you're down there with your little Soldier Girl!  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Haruko: Takkun, I'm coming for you, whether you like it or not! Even if I have to use brute force! ("cocking" her guitar) YOU WILL BE MINE!!!  
  
With a maniacal laugh, Haruko sent out another spray of bullets. Kitsurubami ducked lower in the tall grass, still keeping a firm hold on Naota. Even though his face was pressed into the dirt, Naota couldn't help but feel comforted by the idea that she was protecting him. It was a nice feeling.  
  
The gunfire stopped. Naota assumed she was reloading (though it was amazing she had lasted as long as she did). Kitsurubami took advantage of this silence to call up to the her.  
  
Kitsurubami: I don't care what you do, you're not getting Naota!  
  
Haruko: That's what you think!  
  
Kitsurubami: ...  
  
Haruko: I said I'd take him and that's exactly what I'm going to do!  
  
Kitsurubami: You just try it!  
  
Haruko: I intend to! (firing her newly loaded guitar) DIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Kitsurubami: (whispering to Naota over the gunfire) Naota! When she stops to reload, I want you to run over in that direction and drop to the ground! I'm going to come around and shoot her from behind! Okay?  
  
Naota: (muffled by the dirt) Mmphhmmm!  
  
Kitsurubami: Right!  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: Wait of it...! Wait for it...!  
  
After a few seconds, the gunfire stopped again. Naota lifted his head a little to look up. Kitsurubami crouched further down, like a cat ready to pounce.  
  
Kitsurubami: Now!  
  
In a bit of a daze, Naota spun around and ran in the opposite direction of Kitsurubami, stumbling every few steps.  
  
Naota: (thinking) This is so dumb!  
  
Naota dove to the ground and laid perfectly still. To a spectator, he might have looked unconscious. Though his face was planted in the dirt, Naota could hear everything around him. Footsteps ... soft and quick ... gunfire ... yells...  
  
Slowly, he lifted his head to see if he could make out what was going on. Kitsurubami was nowhere in sight. Gaku and Shigekuni were creeping up the hill, attempting, what Naota guessed, was some sort of sneak attack. Haruko caught on easily and (from nowhere) pulled out a rocket launcher. She cackle psychotically and fired off blast after blast. The ground erupted into clods of dirt, sending the two high into the air. Gaku landed on his stomach and scrambled away, but Naota's grandfather wasn't so lucky. Canti flew over the hill and landed a few feet from the dizzy old man. Without a word, Canti placed the barrel of his machine gun to the man's nose, ready to blast him to bit under any resistance.  
  
Naota: (thinking) They got grandpa!  
  
Naota's thought were interrupted by oncoming footsteps. He turned around to see Ninamori, dressed in full camouflage, holding an assault rifle in her tiny hands.  
  
Naota scrambled to his feet and turned to run, but met head on with Gaku, literally. The two crashed into each other and landed in a heap. Ninamori walked up and pointed her rifle at them.  
  
Ninamori: (grinning) Heh... You know, you two are pretty pathetic.  
  
Naota: (rubbing his head) Ugh...  
  
Suddenly, a blast from behind, put a crater a few feet away from Ninamori. The force sent her forwards, making her drop her gun. Naota got up and snatched her rifle away before she could even recover form her fall.  
  
Naota: (smugly) Who's pathetic now?  
  
Ninamori: (scornfully) You're such a delinquent...  
  
Naota: Could be... But that doesn't change the fact that you're my prisoner.  
  
Ninamori sat up and folded her arms, crossly. Her cheeks burned slightly. Then an idea came to her.  
  
Ninamori: What about a trade? Spare my life for my services?  
  
Naota: How dumb do you think I am? If I let you go, you'll probably try to kill when first chance you get!  
  
Ninamori: No I won't! Scout honor!  
  
Naota: We're not in the scouts ... this is war... Now lay face down and don't move!  
  
Gaku stood up just in time to unwittingly block a wall of flying bullets directed a Naota from behind. He went down with a scream and Naota spun to face his attacker. Canti stood with one foot on top of a hog-tied Shigekuni, aiming his machine gun right at Naota.  
  
Ninamori took advantage of this diversion and picked up Naota's gun. Frantically, she shot at him, but Naota ducked and ran off in the other direction.  
  
Ninamori: Naota, get back here!  
  
Naota ducked under a fallen log and hid himself. This was too much. Shigekuni was captured, Gaku was down and Kitsurubami was nowhere to be seen.  
  
(On the hill)  
  
Haruko: So, you want to take Takkun from, little girl?  
  
Kitsurubami: He was never yours to begin with!  
  
Haruko: We'll just see about that, won't we?!  
  
Kitsurubami: ...  
  
Haruko: (lunging at Kitsurubami) I'M GONNA KILL YOU!  
  
Kitsurubami gasps and ducks down. Haruko passes over her and lands heavily on both feet. Without even pausing, she spins around and opens fire at close range. Kitsurubami, through some inhuman feat, avoids the gunfire and releases some of her own. Haruko jumps back blocks with her guitar-gun. Click click click. Kitsurubami curses under her breath as she realizes that she's out of ammunition. Quickly, she drops to the ground and rolls to the side, followed by Haruko's drilling bullets.  
  
(Back down in the field)  
  
Naota stood proudly over his "spoils of war." Canti (who appeared to be unconscious due to the large dent in his head) and Ninamori sat, tied back to back, on the ground. Ninamori scowled up at him with pure contempt.  
  
Ninamori: (coldly) You won't get away with this!  
  
Naota: (grinning) I already have...  
  
Ninamori: Is it even legal to use a guitar in sabage?  
  
Naota: All is fair in love and war... (looking over at a free Shigekuni) Come on, grandpa. We've got a mad alien to stop!  
  
The two hurried up the hill, guns (and guitar) in hand, trying their best to stay out of sight. Naota reached the top first and dropped to ground. Shigekuni followed suit.  
  
Shigekuni: (whispering) So, what's the plan?  
  
Naota: I don't know ... guess we just go up there and start shooting...  
  
Shigekuni: You can't do it like that!  
  
Naota: Then what do you think we should do?!  
  
Shigekuni (thoughtfully) Well, you could run up there and draw their fire and I'll shoot 'em from right here.  
  
Naota: You're only suggesting that cause you don't want to have to move! Why am I always the one doing all the work around here?!  
  
Shigekuni: You're a healthy boy! You can do it!  
  
Naota: (in frustration) Fine, I'll do it! But, you'd better back me up!  
  
Kamon: Aha! I bet you thought you could avoid fighting you're dear old dad, didn't you Naota-kun?  
  
Naota turned around to see his dad standing over him in a Nazi uniform. Naota sweatdrops.  
  
Naota (thinking) I really wish he'd get rid of that thing... (aloud) Dad...  
  
Kamon: Stand and face you're old man!  
  
Naota: Dad!  
  
Kamon: You, you thought you get away with my Haruko-san, didn't you?! Didn't you?!  
  
Naota: What are you talking about?!  
  
Kamon: I will fight honorably before I let you run off with her!  
  
Naota: Dad, I don't have time for this!  
  
Kamon: DIE!  
  
Kamon opens fire, forcing Naota to dive headfirst into the grass. Shigekuni bolts up and aims for Kamon, but they meet evenly. An explosion of gunfire his heard and they both go down. Naota jumps to his feet and runs over to his downed grandfather.  
  
Naota: Grandpa!  
  
Shigekuni: (weakly) You... you must, defeat her... you must... survive...  
  
Naota: (sweatdropping) Grandpa, don't you think you're taking this a little far...?  
  
Shigekuni: Live, my boy...  
  
With that, Shigekuni lets his head roll back and closes his eyes. Naota shakes his head in mild embarrassment.  
  
Naota: (to himself) Adults can be so childish, sometimes...  
  
Cocking his guitar, Naota crouches down and peeks over the top of the hill. On the other side, he spots Haruko and Kitsurubami engaging in some pretty vicious combat. Neither is carrying a fire arm, and from the looks of it, neither of them need one. Haruko is holding Kitsurubami in a headlock while the lieutenant is savagely elbowing the alien in the ribs. Its a pretty awful sight. Naota sighs and stands up, in clear view.  
  
Naota: Uh ... guys ... its just a game...  
  
Both women pause and look at him, then promptly go back to beating the living daylights out of each other. Kitsurubami wriggles out of the headlock and grabs Haruko around the waist with both arms. With a grunt, she lifts the alien into the air and brings her down, heavily. Haruko groans and tries to stand, but Kitsurubami tackles her. There's punching, kicking, biting, poking, eye gouging... Naota can't take it anymore.  
  
Naota: (calmly turning to leave) Maybe there's something on TV...  
  
When Naota finally reached the house, it was completely empty (with the exception of Miyu Miyu sleeping on the kitchen table). Naota shrugged and sat down in the living room. He turned on the TV and flipped from channel to channel, quickly losing interest. After ten minutes he stood up and went into the kitchen.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Aren't they back, yet...?  
  
Naota grabbed a soda from the fridge and went to his room. As soon as he sat down on the corner of the bed, he began to realize just how tired he was. He opened the soda, took a sip, put it down and then laid back. Soon, his eyelids slid shut and he fell into much need sleep.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Haruko came in from the field. Her clothes were filthy and torn, her face smudged with dirt. She dropped her guitar on the floor and plopped down on the couch. She could really care less that she had tracked mud from the front door to the arm of the couch she was resting her feet on.  
  
Haruko: (thinking) Man, I'm worn out...! I guess we'll have to call that one a draw... (slipping into deeper thought) Come to think of it, after that explosion, I was so busy with the others, I forgot all about "Soldier Girl..." I wonder where she ran off too...?  
  
Before she had to come with a reasonable possibility, a voice from the other end of the house made her ears perk. Silently, she slid off of the sofa and crept into the hall.  
  
Haruko: (thinking) Its coming from the bathroom...  
  
Most people would have probably walked away at this point, but not Haruko. She was naturally a nosy person. She pressed her back against the hallway wall and sidled (dramatically) toward the door.  
  
Kitsurubami: (muffled from another room) Yes, Commander...  
  
(Pause)  
  
Kitsurubami: No, sir...  
  
(Pause)  
  
Kitsurubami: I don't know that yet...  
  
(Pause)  
  
Kitsurubami: I don't know that either...  
  
(Pause)  
  
Kitsurubami: Well, sir, I can't just force him to talk...  
  
(Pause)  
  
Kitsurubami: No, sir...  
  
(Pause)  
  
Kitsurubami: I know how important this is...  
  
(Pause)  
  
Kitsurubami: But, why do I have to do it?  
  
(Pause)  
  
Kitsurubami: I know that you've said that before, but...  
  
(Pause)  
  
Kitsurubami: All right...  
  
(Pause)  
  
Kitsurubami: I'll try...  
  
(Pause)  
  
Kitsurubami: Thank you, Commander...  
  
(Beep)  
  
Haruko waited, climbing to the wall, tightly. Her look of curiosity was now a devilish grin. Her cat eyes twinkled with excitement.  
  
The bathroom door opened, and the lieutenant walked out. She held her cellphone at her side, her fingers wrapped tightly around its leather case. Her expression was somewhat grim, almost strained. Slowly, she looked up, eying the hallway, cautiously. She wasn't sure, but she felt as if someone had been spying on her. She mentally shrugged, chalking it up to paranoia.  
  
But suspicion didn't help to negate the dirty feeling she felt, inside. What was she doing? This wasn't right, was it? Using a little boy like this? It couldn't be, could it? No matter the reason, this was truly wrong.  
  
A noise from the living room woke her from her musing. Quietly, she half-crept down the hall and peeked around the corner. Haruko lay splayed over the sofa, potato chips scatter all over the floor and table. The half empty bag rested on her rising stomach. The lieutenant crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.  
  
Kitsurubami: (restrained) For an adult, you're awfully irresponsible...  
  
Haruko: (shooing her with one hand) Yeah, yeah...  
  
Kitsurubami: Where's Naota?  
  
Haruko: (staring at the TV) How should I know?  
  
Kitsurubami: (mumbling) Lot of help you are...  
  
Haruko: So... What took you so long...?  
  
Kitsurubami who had started to walk away, spun around to meet the aliens gaze.  
  
Haruko: You sure take a long time in the bathroom...  
  
Kitsurubami: ...  
  
Haruko: (grinning) What's the matter... CONSTIPATED?  
  
Kitsurubami: (sweatdropping) ... No...  
  
Haruko: What was it, then?  
  
Kitsurubami: (quietly) Personal business.  
  
Haruko: (still grinning) Sure...  
  
Kitsurubami felt a chill run up her spin. She definitely didn't like the look in Haruko's eyes when she said that. It was almost teasing, taunting ... as if she was in on some sort of secret or something. Kitsurubami shoved the thought out of her mind and went upstairs to find Naota. Haruko went back to watching TV, making even more of a mess as she resumed shoveling chips into her mouth.  
  
As Kitsurubami guess, Naota was in his room, conked out on the bottom bunk. She couldn't help but grin. She always found him the cutest when he was asleep. It was the one time when he was completely defenseless. During the day, he was always so defensive and distant, but when she saw him like that, sprawled over his bed, he looked perfectly harmless. Vulnerable, even.  
  
The thought of his vulnerability brought a new wave emotions over her. She grimaced slightly, but forced another smile.  
  
Kitsurubami: (thinking) Guess he really wore himself out...  
  
Leaning down, Kitsurubami moved Naota closer to the center of the bed and gently tucked him in. It wasn't even cld in the house, despite the brisk pre-winter air outside. She couldn't really explain it to herself. Maybe, after all the times he had saved her from rampaging robots and explosions, this was her way of protecting him. It wasn't much, but it settled her. She smiled again and kissed him gently on the cheek.  
  
Naota sighed and rolled over, shifting closer to her. His lips moved in silent words and his eyelids fluttered, gently. Kitsurubami grinned and stood up.  
  
Kitsurubami: (to herself) They're only angels when they're sleeping...  
  
With that, she quietly left the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
By the time Naota woke up, it was past dinner time. Kitsurubami had left an hour before everyone had gotten cleaned up. Naota went into the living room to find Ninamori stretched out on the sofa.  
  
Naota: (sarcastically) Comfortable?  
  
Ninamori grinned in response. Naota walked over and took a seat beside her as she sat up. after a minute or so, she turned to him.  
  
Ninamori: Nice nap?  
  
Naota: Huh?  
  
Ninamori: (smirking) I guess all KIDS need naps every once in a while...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Ninamori: So...  
  
Naota: "So," what?  
  
Ninamori: (hesitantly) ... That girl ... is she ... your...  
  
Naota: (raising an eyebrow) ...  
  
Ninamori: (blushing) ...  
  
Naota: ...?  
  
Ninamori: (suddenly defensive) You know what I mean, Naota.  
  
Naota: What are you on about?  
  
Ninamori: Is she you're girlfriend?  
  
Naota: (scoffing) No!  
  
Ninamori: Well, that's what it looks like.  
  
Naota: What would you know about it?  
  
Ninamori: Call it "female intuition."  
  
Naota: What brought that on?  
  
Ninamori: (quietly) I don't know...  
  
Naota: Its not like that... We just hang out and stuff...  
  
Ninamori: (raising an eyebrow) "Stuff?"  
  
Naota: Yeah ... stuff...  
  
Ninamori: ...  
  
Naota: (suddenly aware) Not that kind of stuff!  
  
Ninamori: You were the one that said it...  
  
Naota: Its not like that at all.  
  
Ninamori: Then what IS it like?  
  
Naota: I don't know... We just go out to the movies or to the park ... stuff like that...  
  
Ninamori: (almost condescendingly) That's what you call a date.  
  
Naota: Whatever... Like you'd know...  
  
Ninamori: (urging him to continue) Anyway...  
  
Naota: I dunno, we just hang out.  
  
Ninamori: Do you like her?  
  
Naota: She's okay.  
  
Ninamori: (peeved) You know what I mean!  
  
Naota: No, she's just a friend...  
  
Ninamori: Are you sure about that?  
  
Naota: Why wouldn't I be sure?  
  
Ninamori: Well, she IS cute...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Ninamori: (smirking) You DO like her...  
  
Naota: No, I don't!  
  
Ninamori: You do so.  
  
Naota: I don't!  
  
Ninamori: ...  
  
Naota: I DON'T!  
  
Ninamori: (teasingly) Sure.  
  
Naota: REALLY!  
  
Ninamori: Okay.  
  
Naota: (sighing in frustration) Whatever...  
  
With that, they both focused on the television. After only forty seconds, Naota was reminded why he hated "reality" shows so much. They were never actually "real." The cast was just a bunch of no-talent losers who did stupid things whenever a camera was around.  
  
Naota: (thinking) People never actual act like that in rea life... Adults can be so ridiculous... Stupid...  
  
Ninamori: ...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Ninamori: Naota...  
  
Naota: What?  
  
Ninamori: When those things come out of your head ... does it always feel like that...?  
  
Naota: (thoughtfully) Yeah...  
  
Ninamori: ...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Ninamori: I hate it...  
  
Naota: There's nothing to like about it...  
  
Ninamori: You know ... when I came here... All I wanted ... the only thing I really wanted ... was just to fit in... To be accepted ... you know?  
  
Naota: I guess.  
  
Ninamori: Even when my dad became mayor... You'd think I'd be all happy, but really, inside... I sort of ... resented it...  
  
Naota: Why?  
  
Ninamori: (glaze-eyed) It was like everything I had done to try to fit in was erased... Everything I had worked for, just to be one of the regular kids was just a waste... Like it was all for nothing... I felt ... alienated... There was no more Ninamori Eri ... just Ninamori Eri, the mayor's daughter...  
  
Naota: (thinking to himself) ...  
  
Ninamori: I guess that sounds pretty dumb... I don't even know why I'm telling you all this...  
  
Naota: It's okay.  
  
Ninamori: ...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Ninamori: So ... what do I do...?  
  
Naota: Before my brother left, he told me that "it doesn't matter what cards you're dealt, its how you use them to win the game..."  
  
Ninamori: (mulling it over) ...  
  
Naota: But, whatever...  
  
Ninamori grinned at Naota. Having exhausted the conversation, they went back to watching TV.  
  
Naota: (thinking) I really hate reality shows...  
  
A few hours later, Naota found himself walking along the sidewalks of Mabase. he had no idea where he was going and didn't really care. He had way too much on his mind. His thoughts stewed in his mind, bubbling and frothing. He couldn't seem to concentrate. Every other thought had to do with Kitsurubami. No matter what he looked at, he was reminded of her. I was really getting annoying.  
  
Naota: (thinking) What's wrong with me? She's just a girl, that's all. No big deal... I don't see why I'm getting all worked up. I doesn't make any sense to get upset over a stupid girl...  
  
Naota stopped and looked around. He remembered this place. I was were the old elementary school used to be. The one that burned down. The one Mamimi hated. Why DID she hate it so much? After the fight with the first robot, the remnants of the structure had been burned to ash and blown away. Now it was a meager junk yard with a few abandoned cars here and there. He shrugged off these thoughts and sighed. He was starting to get tired. It was almost midnight and Kitsurubami's face was still inscribed in his mind. Every time he blinked, he saw her standing there, smiling at him. With every passing thought, he began to argue with himself, more and more. It was as if his brain and heart were battling, debating with one another...  
  
Naota was about to forfeit the match when a voice from behind broke his train of thought.  
  
Haruko: It's late... You should be in bed...  
  
He looked up to see her sitting cross-legged on top of a beaten blue van. She grinned down at him.  
  
Naota: (hiding his surprise) Why are YOU out here?  
  
Haruko: Star gazing...  
  
Naota: Sounds pretty pointless to me...  
  
Haruko: You know, Takkun, not everything has to have a point...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Haruko: That's the problem with humans... They spend so much time worrying about progressing, they never stop to enjoy the little life they have... And what's sad is that they don't even know what they're missing...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Haruko: "We wear the mask that grins and lies,   
  
Its hides our cheeks and shades our eyes,   
  
This debt we pay to human guile,   
  
With worn and bleeding hearts we smile,   
  
And mouth with myriad subtitles...  
  
Naota: (scoffing) Since when did you become a poet...?  
  
Haruko: (smiling) That's Dunbar, Takkun.  
  
Naota: Huh? I didn't know you read poetry...  
  
Haruko: There's a lot of things that you don't know...  
  
They both fell silent, listening to the sounds of the night. after a moment passed Naota sighed and turned to leave, again. Haruko spoke once more, without even looking at him.  
  
Haruko: You have to swing the bat sometime, Takkun.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Haruko: Even if you miss, you've always got next time...  
  
Naota: Until one day there is no next time...  
  
Haruko: What's worse... Trying your best and failing ... or dying with regret, wondering if things could have turned out differently...?  
  
Naota: (mumbling) Is that why you're so reckless...?  
  
Haruko: Something like that.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Haruko: Night, night, Takkun.  
  
Naota glanced over his shoulder and stared at her. A slight chill ran up his back. Could this really be Haruko? The woman who left the toilet seat up, just for kicks? The one who ate the meat out of the stir fry and put the rest back in the fridge? The same alien that never seemed to worry about anything, always so sure of her own impulsive actions. Naota turned, silently, and walked away.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Adults...  
  
---------------------  
  
RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR  
  
ORANGE no SLIDE utsusu sora  
  
SPONGE no PRIDE burasakete  
  
SPIDER  
  
kike totta sono yokan wa  
  
kakusanakuta tte ii n da  
  
iro no tsuita yume mitai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
GRUNGE no HAMSTER otona bite  
  
REVENGE no LOBSTER hiki tsurete  
  
SNIPER  
  
fuchi totta sono sekai ni  
  
nani ga mieru tte iu n da  
  
nerau mae ni sawaritai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kimi o sagashite kindanshôjô chû  
  
uso o tsuita  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
---------------------  
  
Haruko: Well, that was a pretty boring chapter... Where were the explosions?! The blood?! The rampaging robots and evil aliens?! Oh well... Next, on Fooly Cooly: Episode 15: Black and White! 


	16. FLCL: Episode 15: Black and White

Episode 15: Black and White  
  
Haruko: (pleading) Come on, Takkun! Just taste it!  
  
Naota: (annoyed) No!  
  
Haruko: Just try a little! It won't kill you!  
  
Naota: (grumbling sarcastically) Really...? I'm not so sure...  
  
Haruko: Aww, come on! Have I ever let something bad happen to you?  
  
Naota gives her a dramatic look of disbelief, his eye brows twitching and the right side of his top lip arched up closer to his nose.  
  
Haruko: (sighing) Okay, okay...  
  
Haruko rolls her eyes and pulls the fork of noodles away from the boy's mouth. Naota sighs, thinking he's finally won. Slowly, he slumps over the table and places his head in his folded arms. Haruko grins slyly, he scheming wheels turning rapidly in her head.  
  
Naota: (quietly) I don't understand how you can stand that spicy stuff anyway...  
  
Instead of answering, Haruko reaches over to the back of Naota's neck and gives it a sharp pinch. Naota springs up, howling in pain. Haruko, seeing her opening, crams the fork full of noodles into the boys mouth and holds his jaws shut.  
  
Naota: (muffled screaming) Mmphhh! Mumumph!  
  
Haruko: (shaking her head playfully) Chew and swallow, Takkun.  
  
Naota thrashed in her arms like a freshly caught salmon. The spice from the noodles erupted in his mouth, sending intense waves scorching heat through his entire body. Tears welled up in his bloating, blue eyes.  
  
Naota: (desperately) MUMPH! MUUUUMMMMPH!  
  
Haruko: Nope. You've got to swallow it...  
  
Finally, with one last kick, Naota gave in. His entire body went limp as he collapsed into Haruko's lap. She looked down at him, grinning from ear to ear. Slowly, he chewed the noodles and let them slide down his throat in one big clump. It felt like gasoline-soaked charcoal (or at least what he imagined that might feel like).  
  
Haruko: (beaming) See? I told you you'd be fine!  
  
Naota: (choking) You... almost... (gasp) killed me...!  
  
Haruko: (taking a bit of her noodles) Did not...  
  
Naota: (gasp) You... tried to... (cough)  
  
Haruko: Oh, stop being so dramatic! It was just some spicy soba...  
  
Naota: (gagging) ...!  
  
Haruko: Well, fine then. That's the last time I share MY lunch with YOU...  
  
Naota: (thinking) She says that like it's a bad thing...  
  
After recovering, Naota decided to head down to the park. It'd been a while since he'd gone (mostly because of all the damage done to it during a robot attack). He walked along the sidewalk, kicking pebbles into the grass. There really wasn't anything to do today. School was out (some ridiculous holiday he couldn't remember the name of) and there wasn't much of anything on TV, either.  
  
He sat down on a table in a pavilion and sighed. It was going to be a very uneventful day. But, that wasn't all that surprising. Boredom eventually turned into fatigue, and Naota soon gave in and laid back on the table. After only a few seconds of staring up at the ceiling of the pavilion, he felt his heavy eyelids close.  
  
Naota had no idea what time it was when he woke up. At first everything was blurry. All he could really see were shades of white and black. Then, basic colors. Finally, a face came into focus, looming barely six inches over his.  
  
Kitsurubami: (grinning) Afternoon, sleepy head...  
  
He rubbed the back of his throbbing head as he tried to sit up. Kitsurubami sat down beside him and took a deep breath.  
  
Naota: (groaning) What are you doing here?  
  
Kitsurubami: Looking for you. Haruko said you might be here.  
  
Naota: (thoughtfully) Haruko...?  
  
Kitsurubami: She's quite the character...  
  
Naota: You're telling me...  
  
Kitsurubami: Is she always that ... spontaneous?  
  
Naota: Unless she's asleep.  
  
Kitsurubami: Must make you're home life pretty interesting...  
  
Naota: Well, you saw it, yourself. (You saw it yourself.)  
  
Kitsurubami: (giggling) I guess you're right.  
  
Naota: (standing) But, it's not that bid a deal... Just something I deal with...  
  
Kitsurubami: ...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: (distant) It's a nice day...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: Do you want to come over to my place?  
  
Naota: (blushing, taken aback) Huh?  
  
Kitsurubami: (again) Do you want to come see my apartment?  
  
Naota: (thinking) She... she's inviting me... to HER house...?  
  
Kitsurubami: (waiting patiently for an answer) Well...?  
  
Naota: ... Okay...  
  
Kitsurubami: (smiling) Okay.  
  
Naota was surprised how close she lived to him. She was only about five blocks away. There wasn't really a reason for her to have driven. They could have just as easily walked the distance. They pulled into a small parking lot. Naota got out of the car and looked around.  
  
It was a pretty normal looking building. Just an ordinary brick apartment structure, maybe four stories or so. Naota stopped on the sidewalk as she headed for the door. After she unlocked it, they went in, immediately faced with a flight of red carpeted stairs. Naota walked slowly behind Kitsurubami. The walls were an off-white, giving the whole place a sort of old look.  
  
The stairs ended in a short hall with another set of stairs at the far end. Kitsurubami kept going, stopping at the last door on the right. Naota looked up at the apartment number as she unlocked the door.  
  
Naota: (thinking) ...018...  
  
Kitsurubami: (smiling) Here we are.  
  
She opened the door and disappeared inside. Naota waited a moment, cautiously checking his surroundings before entering. He had never been much on visiting the homes of others.  
  
Finally, he gathered up all of his nerve and stepped inside. There was a small hallway starting at the doorway and opened up into the living room. Naota peered down the hall, trying to get a good look without having to venture too far from the door. Why was he so uncomfortable?  
  
Kitsurubami peeked around the corner. She'd removed her hat and the top button on her uniform blouse was undone. Naota blushed and looked away.  
  
Kitsurubami: Come on in and close the door behind you, please.  
  
She ducked away, leaving Naota standing by the coat hooks. He closed the door and slowly made his was to the doorway of the living room. Naota took a moment to look around. It was simply put together, conservative yet casual. The walls were perfectly white, accenting the hard wood floor below. A large flatscreen TV sat at the center of a massive entertainment system set against the wall to his left. A DVD player/VCR sat on the shelf just below. To the right was a tape deck with a CD changer on top. To the left was a cabinet filled with various DVD titles, most of them American. Naota spotted the speakers on either side of the system.  
  
Turning his attention to the rest of the room, he saw a wooden coffee table and tan sofa sitting in the middle of the room, facing the TV, and behind that a counter, complete with three stools, dividing the living room and the kitchen.  
  
The kitchen was normal for someone who obviously didn't cook very often. Stove, microwave, and refrigerator. A potted plant sat at the end of the counter.  
  
With a little more audacity, Naota slowly left the doorway and began to wander the room. As he walked, he noticed that she didn't seem to have any pictures lying around. He'd have thought that as much as she said she missed them, she'd have at least one picture of her family.  
  
He shrugged. Wasn't his concern? She probably had her own reasons. Kitsurubami's voice startled him into turning around. To the right of the kitchen, there was a second hall. Naota assumed it led to her bedroom and bathroom.  
  
Kitsurubami: (from the second hall) Make yourself at home. I'm going to take a quick shower, okay? I shouldn't be long.  
  
Naota: Uh ... okay...  
  
Naota heard footsteps, then the closing of a door. He shrugged and continued to walk around the room. After about ten minutes, he heard a door open in the back hall and footsteps coming toward the kitchen. Naota turned to see Kitsurubami, dressed in a large T-shirt and black jeans. As she walked, she rubbed her blonde hair gently with a white towel.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: Sorry... I just wanted to get out of that uniform...  
  
Naota: Don't like it...?  
  
Kitsurubami: Well, I don't dislike it... I guess after a day of military formality, it's nice to come home and be casual...  
  
Naota: You got off early today?  
  
Kitsurubami: Yeah.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: You can turn on the TV if you want...  
  
Naota walked over to the television and looked it over. There were so many buttons, he wasn't sure which one was the POWER button. None of them seemed to be labeled. Suddenly, the TV blinked on, startling Naota. He looked back to see Kitsurubami pointing the remote at the TV, through him.  
  
Naota: (shortly) Oh.  
  
Kitsurubami: (plopping down on the sofa) Come sit down.  
  
Naota moved sluggishly, trying to give the impression that he was bored. In truth he was actually pretty nervous. Something about being in her house, with her, alone, made him a little uneasy. It took him a minute, but he eventually made it to the couch and sat down at the far end.  
  
Kitsurubami: (looking over at him) You know, I just took a shower... So I'm pretty sure I'm cooty-free.  
  
Naota: (blushing) ...  
  
Kitsurubami: (smiling) You know, you're cute when you blush...  
  
What little composer Naota had, he lost with that comment. The shock almost made him bite his own tongue off. His face flushed bright red and he turned away, staring at the wall to his left.  
  
Kitsurubami: (laughing) Aww, don't be shy...!  
  
Naota: (trying to sound angry) Stop!  
  
Kitsurubami: (laughter slowing) Okay okay...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: Want something to eat?  
  
She got up and headed into the kitchen. She opened the freezer and looked around inside.  
  
Kitsurubami: I should have some... Aha! Here it is!  
  
Naota: (thinking) What?  
  
Both of her hands disappeared into the fridge and emerged with a carton of frozen chinese. She bumped the freezer door with her shoulder to close it at as she placed both cartons in the microwave.  
  
Kitsurubami: I usually don't have time to cook, and even when I do, I'm not really in the mood. You like beef and broccoli, right?  
  
Naota: Uh ... yeah.  
  
Kitsurubami: Good. (looking at the microwave settings) Now, let's see... Put them in at 100 power for twelve minutes... There.  
  
The microwave flashed on and hummed as the two cartons spun slowly inside. To Naota, they kind of looked as though they were dancing, or maybe even dueling.  
  
Kitsurubami: So, where was everyone? When I went to you're house, the only one there was Haruko...  
  
Naota: I don't know... Haruko said they probably won't be back until tomorrow morning...  
  
Kitsurubami: Oh.  
  
Naota: Yeah ... but, whatever.  
  
Naota turns around and looks at the TV screen.   
  
Man: I'm sorry, but I can't stay with you...  
  
Woman: (throwing herself into his arms) Please don't go!  
  
Man: You know I can't stay...  
  
Woman: But I thought you loved me?  
  
Man: I do! How can I make you understand that...  
  
He slowly raises an eyebrow and glances back at Kitsurubami.  
  
Naota: Soap operas...?  
  
Kitsurubami: (shrugging) I don't watch them...  
  
Naota: (watching the screen) I don't know what's more pathetic; the thought of someone getting paid to script this stuff, or the idea that there are actually people in the world that act like this...  
  
Kitsurubami: (leaning on the counter) Tell me about it.  
  
Naota: ...Stupid dramas...  
  
Kitsurubami: See what else is on.  
  
Naota picks up the remote control and looks it over. His mind is immediately thrown into overdrive as he desperately searched for the CHANNEL button.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Why are there so many buttons on this thing? (externally calm) Uhh...  
  
Kitsurubami: Halfway down and to the right...  
  
Naota spots the button and clicks.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Nope. (click) Nope. (click) No. (click) No. (click) Seen it. (click) No. (click) Boring... (click) Is there anything good on...?  
  
(BEEP)  
  
Kitsurubami: (opening up the microwave) Food's ready.  
  
Naota: Okay...  
  
They sat down on the sofa and began to eat, quietly at first. Then, Kitsurubami decided to strike up a conversation.  
  
Kitsurubami: Hey, there's something I've been meaning to ask you...  
  
Naota: (looking a bit surprised) ...?  
  
Kitsurubami: That guitar that you carry... I've never heard you play it, before...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: ...  
  
Naota: (looking away) I don't play guitar.  
  
Kitsurubami: Oh.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: Well, haven't you ever wanted to learn...?  
  
Naota: What's the point?  
  
Kitsurubami: I don't know, it might be fun...  
  
Naota: (looking back) Fun?  
  
Kitsurubami: Well, yeah.  
  
Naota: What's so fun about it? It's not like it's anything special...  
  
Kitsurubami: On the contrary, I think it's something quite special, being able to play a musical instrument...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: (grinning) Not to mention the fact that guys who play guitar tend to be more popular with the ladies...  
  
Naota: (blushing) What's that got to do with anything?  
  
Kitsurubami: (looking up at the sky thoughtfully) I wish MY boyfriend played guitar...  
  
Naota: (wrinkling his nose) You have a boyfriend...?  
  
Kitsurubami: Oh, no! I mean IF I had one ... yeah, I'd want him be play guitar...  
  
Naota blushed slightly and looked away, not that Kitsurubami would have seen if he hadn't.  
  
Kitsurubami: Anyway ... you should think about taking lessons or something...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: And, it'd give you something to do in your free time.  
  
When they finished eating, Kitsurubami cleared the coffee table while Naota got up to look around again. He'd been over the room dozens of times, but there wasn't really anything to do.  
  
Kitsurubami: (suddenly from the kitchen) Hey, I haven't shown you my rec-room have I?  
  
Naota: ...?  
  
Kitsurubami: (grinning) You've gotta see it...  
  
She motions for him to follower her as she heads down the back hall. Naota sighed. He'd just gotten used to this part of the house and now here she was, dragging him into more unknown territory. By the time he made it into the hall, she had already ducked into one of the rooms. Naota instinctively went for the only open door and peeked inside.  
  
Kitsurubami sat cross-legged on the floor in front of a second TV. Cords of all sorts covered the area around the television, with various gaming systems here and there. Naota raised an eyebrow and stepped in.  
  
Naota: Games...?  
  
Kitsurubami: What, you don't like video games?  
  
Naota: They're okay ... but...  
  
Kitsurubami: "But," what?  
  
Naota: Aren't you a little old for video games?  
  
Kitsurubami: You're never to old for video games.  
  
Naota: (scoffing) Hmph.  
  
Naota watched her as she switched on one of the games a began to play. It was pretty weird, watching the respected lieutenant, hunched over a game controller like this.  
  
Naota: (thinking) It's almost like she's a different person altogether...  
  
Kitsurubami: (while playing) You know, there's nothing wrong with a little frivolity every now and then, Naota...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: People who grow up too fast are the ones that end up wanting their childhood back, you know...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: (pausing and turning to him) I've got a second controller...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: ...  
  
Naota: (hesitantly) Okay...  
  
She turned the system off, plugged in a second controller and replaced the game. It was some kind of fighting game that, (between not knowing the control configurations and not being used to moving his fingers so quickly) Naota was sorely losing at.  
  
Kitsurubami: (cheering herself on) Whoohoo! Yeah!  
  
Naota: Don't you think you're a little over excited?  
  
Kitsurubami: You're just saying that cause I'm kicking your butt!  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: (dropping the controller) Oh yes! I win, again!  
  
Naota: (grumbling) You don't play fair...  
  
Kitsurubami: (teasingly) Aww... widdle spoiled sport...!  
  
Naota: (sarcastically) Ha...ha...ha...  
  
They continued to play, stopping only for brief bathroom breaks. After quite a while, Naota stops playing and looks around.  
  
Kitsurubami: What's wrong?  
  
Naota: What time is it...?  
  
Kitsurubami: (looking at her watch) Uhh... ten 'til eleven...  
  
Naota: I should probably go...  
  
Kitsurubami: Are you sure? You know, you can stay over if you want.  
  
The thought hit Naota like a musket ball. Spending the night at her house? Five or six possible scenarios played out in his head, and he doubted anything good would come of any of them.  
  
Naota: (blushing) Uhh... I'd better not...  
  
Kitsurubami: (grinning) What's the matter? Afraid you might do something you'll regret...?  
  
Naota: (blushing furiously) ...!  
  
Kitsurubami: (reassuringly) Just kidding! (thinking) He's so easy to embarrass...!  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: But, if you really want to go, I'll take you.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Well, it's not like I have school tomorrow... And no one's home but Haruko... And it's not like anything can actually happen, right... (sighing) ...Okay...  
  
Kitsurubami: So you're staying?  
  
Naota: (quietly) I guess...  
  
Kitsurubami: Great! You can go call home and tell them you won't be home tonight. I'll see about getting you something to sleep in.  
  
Naota: Uhh... okay... (thinking) What did I just agree to...?  
  
Kitsurubami: The phone is on the wall in the kitchen... You can't miss it.  
  
Naota found the phone with ease and dialed his house. after three rings, the answering machine picked up. He waited, hoping that Haruko would get off her lazy butt and pick up. Finally, just before the BEEP, the receiver was picked up.  
  
Haruko: (harshly) WHAT!?  
  
Naota: Wha...? Haruko?  
  
Haruko: (sweetly) Oh! Hi, Takkun!  
  
Naota: Please don't tell me you answer the phone like that...  
  
Haruko: Pretty much...  
  
Naota: (thinking) That would explain why those telemarketers don't call anymore... (to Haruko) Dad's still not home, right?  
  
Haruko: Nope. Why?  
  
Naota: I'm not gonna be home tonight. I'm staying at someone's house...  
  
Haruko: (slyly) It's a girl... Isn't it...?  
  
Naota: (annoyed) What's it to you?  
  
Haruko: My little Takkun's growing up so fast...! Seems like only yesterday we were sharing bunk beds...  
  
Naota: (losing patience) Haruko...  
  
Haruko: (still rambling) ...Wait, that WAS just yesterday...  
  
Naota: Haruko!  
  
Haruko: (sweetly) Huh-what?  
  
Naota: If dad asks where I am, just tell him I'll be back tomorrow, got it?  
  
Haruko: (lazily) Yeah, yeah... Got it... "Be back tomorrow..."  
  
Naota: Good... I'll see you later then.  
  
Haruko: (teasingly) Bye bye, Takkun...  
  
Naota: (hanging up) Weirdo...  
  
Kitsurubami came in holding a folded t-shirt and a pair of boxers. She handed them to him and headed to the fridge. Naota unfolded them and looked them over, briefly.  
  
Naota: (flatly) Are those cowboys...?  
  
Naota glanced over at her, but her face was hidden behind the open freezer door.  
  
Kitsurubami: (not really paying attention) Uh... yeah.  
  
Naota: (suspiciously) What are you doing with boxers anyway...?  
  
Kitsurubami backed away from the fridge with a bucket of ice cream in her right hand.  
  
Kitsurubami: (closing the door) I wear them. (adding) They're comfortable.  
  
Naota: Boxers are for guys.  
  
Kitsurubami: (getting a spoon) Says who?  
  
Naota: Everyone.  
  
Kitsurubami: (taking a spoon of ice cream) Well, I'm not everyone.  
  
Naota: (scoffing) Feh. You're really weird...  
  
Kitsurubami: You should probably take a shower. Leave your clothes at the door and I'll get them washed.  
  
After Naota had taken his shower, he wasn't really in the mood to play video games anymore. Instead he and Kitsurubami went through her CD collection (which was pretty impressive).  
  
Naota: (picking through the stack) Most of these artists are... American...  
  
Kitsurubami: Well, after spending some time there, it just sort of grows on you...  
  
Naota: (interested) You've been to America...?  
  
Kitsurubami: Lived there for two years.  
  
Normally, Naota wasn't a curious person. He always though it was better to mind his own business and keep questions to a minimum, but for some reason, he found himself wanting to know more.  
  
Naota: (hesitatingly) What's it like... in America...?  
  
Kitsurubami: Well, for starters, they drive on the right side of the road...  
  
Naota: (annoyed) ...  
  
Kitsurubami: (thoughtfully) Well... To tell you the truth, it's not an easy thing to describe... You have to go see it for yourself...  
  
Naota: (looking disappointed) Like that'll ever happen...  
  
Kitsurubami: (shrugging) Hey, it might.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: It's late... We should probably get to bed...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: So... Where do you want to sleep?  
  
Naota: Uh...  
  
Kitsurubami: (waiting) ...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
(ten minutes later)  
  
Naota laid on the sofa, staring up the ceiling. He hadn't realized it before, but she had a living room skylight. Despite the firm cushioning under him, Naota enjoyed staring up the night sky. It reminded him of the countless nights he and his brother used to spend under the stars.  
  
Naota: (thinking) But, those days are over...  
  
Naota's thought were interrupted by the sound of someone approaching.  
  
Kitsurubami: Are you sure you'll be okay in here, by yourself...?  
  
Naota: (blushing) I'm not a kid... I can manage.  
  
Kitsurubami: Okay then. Just come get me if you need anything. (yawning, quietly) Good night.  
  
With that, Kitsurubami headed back down the lighted hall. Naota waited until he couldn't hear her moving anymore, and released the breath he had been holding.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Girls...   
  
Naota rolled over on his side. He'd never felt like this before. Being around Kitsurubami made him feel ... overly self conscious, but in a different way than he was used to. With everyone else, all he had to do was pretend that it wasn't a big deal and he was fine. But with her... With her, he never felt hidden. It always seemed like she could see right through his act, right through to the real him. He wasn't sure if he liked that or not. Maybe the fact that someone actually understanding scared him.  
  
Naota: (to himself) Whatever...  
  
Between the gentle, systematic hum of the refrigerator and the gentle glow coming down from the silvery moon above, sleep came quickly to Naota, despite his stranger surroundings.   
  
Kitsurubami had finally settled down when the phone in her room rang. With a mumbled curse, she kicked off her sheets and snatched up the receiver.  
  
Kitsurubami: (barely polite) Hello?  
  
Amarao: Kitsurubami?  
  
Kitsurubami: Yes... Commander?  
  
Amarao: Good. I thought you might have already gone to sleep...  
  
Kitsurubami: (thinking) I would be asleep now if you hadn't called in the middle of the night you... (to Amarao) Sir, do you know what time it is...?  
  
Amarao: (ignoring her) Medical Mechanica is making its move.  
  
Kitsurubami: What?  
  
Amarao: I just got a call saying that several Medical Mechanica space stations have mobilized and are headed this way...  
  
Kitsurubami: (surprised) What?!  
  
Amarao: That's right. They're closing in on us...  
  
Kitsurubami: Well, what are we going to do?  
  
Amarao: I'm not sure yet. The Council is meeting about it as we speak. Where's the boy...?  
  
Kitsurubami: Uh... He's here with me...  
  
Amarao: (seemingly unfazed) Good... that's good. We need to keep a close eye on him. He may be our last line of defense and possibly our only offense...  
  
Kitsurubami: ...  
  
Amarao: I've got to go...  
  
Kitsurubami: All right... Goodnight, Commander.  
  
Amarao: And Kitsurubami...  
  
Kitsurubami: Yes?  
  
Amarao: Stay close to him...  
  
The Commander hung up and ran a hand through his dark, red hair. It had been a long night. Behind him, a shadowing figure sat in his swivel chair with its legs propped up on the desk.  
  
Haruko: (sneering) Secret phone calls in the middle of the night? That's creepy, even for you...  
  
He didn't look back or reply.  
  
Haruko: You know, there's no way you can stop it, right?  
  
Amarao: (sweating) ...  
  
Haruko: The only reason it was prevented the first time was because of HIM... It was a fluke, that's all.  
  
Amarao: ...  
  
Haruko: (grinning devilishly) But you already know that, don't you...?  
  
Amarao: Why are you here, Raharu...?  
  
Haruko: You know me... I go where my nose leads me...  
  
Amarao: ...  
  
Haruko: (sitting up) You really bit off more than you can chew...  
  
Amarao: You forgot one factor...  
  
Haruko: What ... him? What help will HE be to YOU?  
  
Amarao: I wouldn't expect you to understand...  
  
Haruko: No, you're the one that doesn't understand...  
  
Amarao: ...  
  
Haruko: (getting up to leave) But... You do what you want... It's not MY planet, so it's not like it means anything to me what happens... I just came for the show.  
  
Amarao: ...  
  
Haruko: (before disappearing out of the door) Good night... Taro*...  
  
---------------------  
  
RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR  
  
ORANGE no SLIDE utsusu sora  
  
SPONGE no PRIDE burasakete  
  
SPIDER  
  
kike totta sono yokan wa  
  
kakusanakuta tte ii n da  
  
iro no tsuita yume mitai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
GRUNGE no HAMSTER otona bite  
  
REVENGE no LOBSTER hiki tsurete  
  
SNIPER  
  
fuchi totta sono sekai ni  
  
nani ga mieru tte iu n da  
  
nerau mae ni sawaritai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kimi o sagashite kindanshôjô chû  
  
uso o tsuita  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
---------------------  
  
Haruko: This one was intriguing, if nothing else... And since when did I become a MINOR CHARACTER?! What's up with that? Oh, well... I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens... Next, on Fooly Cooly: Episode 16: Russian Roulette!  
  
* AUTHOR'S NOTES: In case you were confused by the "Taro part," I'll take a moment to explain... During an interview the director of Fooly Cooly said that the significance of the relationship between Haruko and Amarao was that the Commander had once been in Naota's position. That explains why Haruko called Naota "Taro-kun" when she first met him; it was her pet name for Amarao. Sort of a situation association. 


	17. FLCL: Episode 16: Russian Roulette

Episode 16: Russian Roulette  
  
Once again, Ninamori found herself at the Nandaba house. She didn't really intend for it to happen, but it had more or less become kind of a habit. She'd come over in the mornings to help with the chores and then just hang out for the rest of the day. now that she thought about it, she really didn't have anything better to do.  
  
When it was time to do the laundry, Eri went upstairs to collect up whatever dirty apparel she could find. It definitely wasn't her favorite pastime Haruko didn't seem to know the meaning of the words "good hygiene."  
  
Haruko: (suddenly) There's no need for any of that... They'll probably all be wiped out anyway...  
  
The voice caught Eri by surprise and she pause momentarily in front of Naota's door. Regaining her senses, she pulled herself to the wall and waited. Who was that? Haruko? ho was she talking to?  
  
Slowly, Eri leaned in, peeking through the crack in the door. She had to tilt her head a bit, but after a few adjustments, she could plainly see Haruko lounging in Naota's swivel chair, picking at her guitar strings. After another glance around, Ninamori's eyes rested on Naota's fat cat lying in a tubby lump on Naota's bed.  
  
Eri: (thinking) Is she talking to the cat?  
  
Haruko: (to Miyu Miyu) No... I don't think anyone has actually caught on, yet. You know, they're not too bright down here...  
  
Miyu Miyu: ...  
  
Haruko: No, not really...  
  
Miyu Miyu: ...  
  
Haruko: Well ... there is HIM, but as if anyone takes anything he says seriously... Even if he were to get someone to believe him, its not like they could do anything...  
  
Miyu Miyu: ...  
  
Haruko: You mean Takkun...? No, I don't think he suspects anything. He's pretty dense about that sort of thing... I mean, he doesn't even know he's being used.  
  
Miyu Miyu: ...  
  
Haruko: Yeah ... those goons from Immigrations are tailing 'em, now. They don't even have a clue...  
  
Miyu Miyu: ...  
  
Haruko: Oh, her? What's her name...? Ki... Kitsu... Kitsu-something-or-other...  
  
Miyu Miyu: ...  
  
Haruko: Yeah. They planted her in to sway him to their side... And have to admit, she's pretty good at it... Got in him right in the palm of her hand...  
  
Miyu Miyu: ...  
  
Haruko: Well ... he has become pretty... "fond" of her...  
  
Miyu Miyu: ...  
  
Haruko: Nah, I don't think it'll be a problem...  
  
Miyu Miyu: ...  
  
Haruko: Nah, I don't need backup. I can take care of this, myself.  
  
Miyu Miyu: ...  
  
Haruko: (grinning) You know me... I always get the job done...  
  
Miyu Miyu: ...  
  
Haruko: Last time I checked, he was about a week away...  
  
Miyu Miyu: ...  
  
Haruko: Its plenty of time!  
  
Miyu Miyu: ...  
  
Haruko: I've got it covered...  
  
Eri nearly lost her footing as she leaned in a bit closer. Her foot made a soft thump on the wooden floor. Haruko immediately caught the sound and looked up.  
  
Haruko: Wha...?! Takkun, that you?  
  
(silence)  
  
Haruko paused to listen. Still nothing. Quietly, she stood up and moved up against the door. With a sudden thrust, she threw open the door, her guitar ready to smash the first thing she saw. Her eyes slid from side to side, scanning through the dim illumination.  
  
The hallway was completely empty. The only thing around was the dirt clothes hamper. All was silent save the sound of Miyu Miyu shifting on the bed. Haruko closed the door and went back over to the desk.  
  
Miyu Miyu: ...  
  
Haruko: Yeah... I'd better go...  
  
Miyu Miyu: ...  
  
Haruko: Okay...  
  
Ninamori's purple head poked up out from under the dirt clothes. She frowned as the smell of sweaty socks overpowered her nose. Silently, she climbed out of the basket and hurried down the hall.  
  
Eri: (to herself) Naota...  
  
Meanwhile, Naota and Kitsurubami were at her apartment, talking over a cup of instant ramen. Well, actually, Naota was doing most of the talking. He'd been doing a lot more of that, nowadays. Kitsurubami just sat, listen to him ramble on about baseball (which he had just rediscovered). After a while, Naota realized how out of character he was and made a mad dash to correct it.  
  
Naota: (blushing) But, whatever...  
  
Kitsurubami: (seeing his cup was empty) Do you want another one?  
  
Naota: (reluctant) Uh... I guess.  
  
Kitsurubami: (as she heads into the kitchen) Did you listen to that CD, I gave?  
  
Naota: Yeah...  
  
Kitsurubami: So...? What did you think?  
  
Naota: (hesitantly) It was.. good... (adding) I couldn't understand what they were saying...  
  
Kitsurubami: Why not?  
  
Naota: (wrinkling his nose) They... scream too much...  
  
Kitsurubami poured some water into the styrofoam cup of dry noodles and placed it in the microwave. After she started it up, she turned to Naota.  
  
Kitsurubami: Haven't you ever listened to hard rock before?  
  
Naota: No.  
  
Kitsurubami: (shrugging) Acquired taste, I guess...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: After you're done eating, I've gotta get back to Headquarters...  
  
Naota: Oh.  
  
Kitsurubami: (playfully sarcastic) Yes. You know, we adults do have to work to sustain a decent lifestyle.  
  
Naota: I guess.  
  
Kitsurubami dropped Naota off at his house, kissed him on the cheek, and hurried off. Naota put a hand to his cheek as he watched her car disappear. When he came back to his senses, he shrugged gruffly and went into the house. No one was inside, so he guessed that they were probably in the shop.  
  
Sure enough, when Naota opened the side door of the bakery, Shigekuni and Ninamori were behind the counter, talking quietly. They both paused as he came in.  
  
Naota: (to Eri) What are you doing here...?  
  
Eri: (scornfully) Apparently your job...  
  
Naota: Whatever... Its not MY job...  
  
Eri: You're such a delinquent.  
  
Naota: You're such a brat.  
  
Eri: Where were you anyway...?  
  
Naota: Why do you care?  
  
Eri: I don't.  
  
Naota: (scoffing) Yeah...  
  
(at a beef bowl downtown)  
  
Amarao: (looking up at the menu) ...  
  
Woman: May I help you, sir?  
  
Amarao: Uhh... I guess one medium regular ... no onions...  
  
Woman: One medium regular with no unions ... will that be all?  
  
Amarao: Yeah.  
  
Woman: That's be...  
  
Suddenly, the restroom door flies open and someone walks in. Amarao doesn't even bother to take notice until the figure stops beside him. A very distinct shade of pink catches his eye.  
  
Haruko: Well, well...  
  
Amarao: Raharu...! What are you doing here?!  
  
Haruko: (flatly) I'm hungry...  
  
Amarao: You've always got an angle...  
  
Haruko: You know, you're right... (smiling) As a matter of fact, I planted a bomb in a the girls potty and I'm going to blow this entire block sky high...  
  
Amarao: (shocked) You wouldn't...!  
  
Haruko: (laughing) Talk about easy...!  
  
Amarao: (sweatdropping) ...  
  
Haruko: (to the lady at the counter) Is my food done yet?  
  
Woman: In about a minute, ma'am.  
  
Amarao: We're missing another satellite...  
  
Haruko: No surprise...  
  
Amarao: What makes you say that...?  
  
Haruko: (snickering) Not everyone is as dense as you...  
  
Amarao: You've got inside information...  
  
Haruko: Heh heh...  
  
Amarao: Playing both sides of the fence, are you? That's pretty risky, don't you think...?  
  
Haruko: As if I need advice from you...  
  
Suddenly, an explosion from a few blocks away shakes the entire area. The floor of the beef bowl trembles as things begin to rattle off of the counter and shelves. Dishes and silverware clatter to the floor. Haruko turns to the direction of the explosion with a look of surprise on her face. As she watched smoke rise through the wind, a grin crosses over her face.  
  
Haruko: Well, then...  
  
Amarao: What are you going to do?!  
  
Haruko: (sneering) What do you think I'm going to do...?  
  
With that, Haruko removed her dual-necked guitar from her back and rushed out of the restaurant. For a moment, the commander just stood there, dumbfounded.  
  
Amarao: (stuttering dumbly) Wha...?! Wha...?! Wha...?!  
  
Haruko rounded the corner, braced for a fight. As the metal monster came into view, her smile faded. The creature stood about twenty feet tall and was covered in spikes from "head" to "toe." Two gorilla-like arms protruded from either side of it, complete with fat hands and pencil point-like claws.  
  
The robot spotted Haruko and immediately attacked. Stretching both arms out directly in front of it, the robot fired its "claws" into the air. Ten pointed projectiles, five from each hand, short forth, straight at Haruko. She batted away three of them and dodged the remaining seven.  
  
Haruko: (shouting) Too easy!  
  
The monster responded with a second and third round, but couldn't keep up with nimble alien girl.  
  
Haruko dashed toward the curb, shooting off rounds of ammunition, and hopped up on a parked car. The robot sent another barrage of flying claws at her, but she jumped out of the way. The car exploded on their impact.  
  
Amarao peeked out from behind another car on the other side of the street. He'd seen Haruko fight more than once, but she never ceased to amaze him.  
  
Haruko leapt into the air to make her own attack, but was interrupted (in midair) by another stream of claws. She barely managed to shift her weight and evade the attack. She landed a few yards away to recover her balance before taking another attempt.  
  
Haruko ran hopped onto another parked car and jumped off of the hood, using the front of the car as a diving board. She sprung high into the air, hovering right above the robot. Using her slender arms, Haruko shifted upside-down, speeding headfirst into the robot. Her guitar released a crushing blow, splitting the very asphalt the robot stood over.  
  
It wavered, obvious damaged and off-balance. Its three "legs" buckled under the pressure and nearly gave way. Haruko pushed off of the robot and skidded backwards over the street.  
  
Haruko: (grinning) Guess I held back too much... (readying her guitar again) GET READY!!!  
  
Haruko charged forward again, this time remaining on the ground. The robot, who had just recovered from her last hit, didn't even have time to react before she clove it in two.  
  
The force of the final strike blew the mechanical titan to bits, releasing all of its spikes, in every direction, all at once. When the smoke cleared, Haruko sat casually on top of a totaled SUV. Her guitar rested between her legs, her short pink hair almost covering her maniacal grin. Amarao slowly emerged from hiding, still quite shaken.  
  
Amarao: (stuttering) You... you... (exhaling) Wow...  
  
Haruko: (still grinning) Heh.  
  
Amarao: How'd you...? Were you...? You weren't this strong before...!  
  
Haruko: (standing) You didn't honestly expect me to just sit on my beautiful butt and wait for something to happen, did you...? (looking at Amarao) Medical Mechanica aren't the only ones who've been at work, you know...  
  
Amarao: (looking around, despairingly) Three city blocks, destroyed...  
  
Haruko: Oh, quite griping...  
  
Amarao: This is no joke, Raharu! You can't be reckless like this! Its dangerous!  
  
Haruko: Believe me... You have worse things to worry about than me...  
  
Amarao: Huh...?  
  
Haruko: If you think this is bad, wait til you see what happens to your precious blue planet when MM's done with it...  
  
Amarao: So, its true... Earth IS their true target...  
  
Haruko: (mockingly) I didn't say that...  
  
Amarao: Then what?!  
  
Haruko: You're such a small man, you know? There are powers out there, powers you can't even begin to fathom... MM is just one of them... When it all goes down, there probably won't be anything left of this place ... nothing bust space-dust and debris...  
  
Amarao: I know what's going on here...!  
  
Haruko: You don't have a clue, little man...!  
  
Amarao: What...?  
  
Haruko: You humans... So sure of your own superiority, stuck on your own existence...! A pathetic sub-race with no motivation and no brain!  
  
Amarao: HEY!  
  
Haruko: You've got no place in this battle, so why don't you just sit back and watch the professionals do what they do? the truth is, you were never a major piece in this chess set... Just an ordinary pawn, not even effective enough to make a difference. Your influence doesn't even make MM itch!  
  
Amarao: Whu...?!  
  
Haruko hops down off of the car and looks around. Raising her index finger and thumb to her mouth, she whistles piercingly. Her yellow vespa immediately comes roaring down the street and around the corner. It abruptly stops directly in front of her.  
  
Haruko: (preparing to leave) Face it, Taro... Your existence means nothing in this battle. (climbing onto her vespa) The war's coming to a close... Might as well enjoy the ride while it lasts...!  
  
With that, she wrenched the handlebars, bared down in the seat, and sped away, the exhaust from her tailpipe and the fading sound of her engine left in her wake.  
  
Naota got home late, again. He sat in his room, staring down at his unfinished homework. He usually wasn't in the mood for homework, and this moment was no exception.  
  
Time ticked by as he just sat, waiting for something. Anything. Anything to pull him away from his desk, any excuse at all. And finally, his prayers were answered.  
  
Downstairs, the phone rang, waking Naota from his idle musing. The ringing stopped, indicating that someone had answered it. After a few seconds, his father's call floated up into his doorway.  
  
Kamon: Nao, phone!  
  
Naota hurried downstairs, not even bothering to put away his books (a habit he had developed long ago). It had been a few days since Kitsurubami had called, and needless to say, Naota was excited to be hearing from her again. When he picked up the receiver, Naota was quickly dashed with disappointment.  
  
Amarao: (whispering) The park, tonight at nine...  
  
Then he hung up. Naota put down the phone and raised an eyebrow. talk about vague. Naota couldn't understand what this guy could possibly want from him. They must have hit another dead end or something.  
  
Naota pulled on his jacket, announced his departure and promptly closed the door behind him. It was a chilly night. The cool air stung his cheeks, stinging them pink with cold.  
  
It didn't take long to get to the park It wasn't that far away, and due to the streetlamps, Naota spotted the red-haired man long before he actually reached the park benches.  
  
Amarao: (as Naota approaches) We have to talk...  
  
(about ten minutes later)  
  
Amarao: (concluding) And that's about the size of it...  
  
Naota: (frowning in annoyance) Couldn't you have said that all over the phone...?  
  
Amarao: Haruko's definitely up to something... What, I'm not sure... (thinking) I'm not really sure about anything, anymore...  
  
Naota: So, that's why you called me out here...?  
  
Amarao: ...  
  
Naota: (slowly) Why me...?  
  
Amarao: Because, I believe you're the only one that has a shot at this... No one else has the power you have. No other being in this solar system can do what you can. You're the only one that can knock this one out of the park... You've got to... For your family... For your friends... For everyone you care about...  
  
Naota: And if I miss...?  
  
Amarao: (flatly) Game over.  
  
That night, Naota lay in his bed, wide awake. His body told him he needed sleep, but he just couldn't keep his eyes closed. It had seemed like only yesterday this would have seemed like a bad dream. hen did his life become so complicated? Fitting robots and aliens... It sounded like something straight out of a science fiction film. Naota rolled over in bed. above him, Haruko snorted in her sleep. She mumbled something and shifted under her covers.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Whatever...  
  
---------------------  
  
RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR  
  
ORANGE no SLIDE utsusu sora  
  
SPONGE no PRIDE burasakete  
  
SPIDER  
  
kike totta sono yokan wa  
  
kakusanakuta tte ii n da  
  
iro no tsuita yume mitai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
GRUNGE no HAMSTER otona bite  
  
REVENGE no LOBSTER hiki tsurete  
  
SNIPER  
  
fuchi totta sono sekai ni  
  
nani ga mieru tte iu n da  
  
nerau mae ni sawaritai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kimi o sagashite kindanshôjô ch  
  
uso o tsuita  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
---------------------  
  
Haruko: Well, that was pretty typical! I mean, where exactly are we headed anyway, huh? Hey? HEY?! Are you listening? Director! DIRECTOR! (pause) Oh, well... The next episode of Fooly Cooly: Episode 17: Heartbreaker! 


	18. FLCL: Episode 17: Heartbreaker

Episode 17: Heartbreaker  
  
For Naota, the past few days had been pure bliss. He couldn't remember in the last three years when he'd been happier. He'd almost forgotten about all the things that had happened before. He'd forgotten about rampaging robots, his gate and the Pirate King. And little by little, his brother's departure seemed more and more like a vague memory. At times, he it was like his brother didn't even exist. Did he truly have no need for Tasuke's memory?  
  
Naota climbed out of the shower, rubbing his face with a towel. When he pulled it from his eyes, a figure suddenly appeared before him. With no time to react, Naota met in a head-on collision and fell flat on his back. Flustered he looked up.  
  
Naota: What the...?! HARUKO?!  
  
Haruko stood, unmoved. She grinned down playfully at the stark-naked preteen. Naota finally caught himself and threw the towel over his nether regions.  
  
Naota: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! WHA... HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?!  
  
Haruko: (lazily) Oh relax... Its nothing I haven't seen before...  
  
Naota: (fuming) THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!  
  
Haruko: (grinning) Heh heh heh...  
  
Naota blushed and tightened his grip on the towel. Was she going to leave or what? Haruko was what Naota called "predictably unpredictable," kind of like a funnel cloud. You know that its going to land and its going to make a mess, but exactly where it will land (and where it will go from there) is anyone's guess. Naota loved, hated and feared it.  
  
Haruko just stood over Naota, grinning from ear to ear. Then, suddenly, her smile began to fade. Naota watched as the fiery light slowly dimmed to glowing coals. Her smile was now just a gentle upward curve, but at the same time, it seemed sort of strained.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Huh...? What's up with...?  
  
Before he could finished the thought, her maniacal grin returned. In the blink of an eye, the old Haruko was back.  
  
Haruko: (turning to leave the bathroom) When you're all dressed, lunch is on the table...  
  
Naota sat in the floor, his mind a big jumble of passing thoughts. Finally, he managed to throw together a sentence after she left.  
  
Naota: (screaming from the bathroom) NEXT TIME KNOCK BEFORE YOU COME IN!  
  
Naota got dressed and came downstairs. The house was dead silent. Naota remembered his dad saying something about going out for the afternoon. Naota shrugged and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Haruko sat quietly at the kitchen table, leafing through the newspaper. She didn't even look up as Naota passed her to get to the fridge. Naota opened the refrigerator door and scanned the shelves. There was never anything to eat in this house. Suddenly, a pair of slender arms snaked their way over his shoulders and crossed over his chest. Naota froze, then relaxed, a look of mild annoyance passing over his face.  
  
Naota: (quietly) What did I tell you about doing that...?  
  
Haruko: (grinning) You're warm...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Haruko tightened her arms around him a little more, pressing her chest against his back. Slowly, she began to rock back and forth, lazily.  
  
Naota: (shifting) ...  
  
Haruko leaned forward and put her mouth so close to his left ear, her lips brushed against his lobe.  
  
Haruko: (whispering) No one's home... We're all alone...  
  
Naota: What are you getting at...?  
  
Haruko: You...  
  
Naota: Don't be stupid...  
  
Haruko: (teasingly) Aww... Takkun, you're such a tease... I thought you loved me...?  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Haruko: Not in the mood, this morning...?  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Haruko: (pulling away a little) That's okay... We can make out anytime, right...?  
  
Naota: (blushing) Yeah, like I'd make out with YOU...  
  
Haruko released him and sat bak down in her chair, cross-legged. Naota closed the fridge and went to the pantry. He found some old bagels (they were for breakfast, but he wasn't in the picky mood) and popped two halves into the toaster.  
  
He closed up the bag and leaned back against the counter. He could feel Haruko watching him, but he refused to say anything, or even look at her. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about her was off today. It had been evident from the time he woke up.  
  
Haruko: You know, you didn't have to do that...  
  
Naota: Huh...?  
  
Haruko: (nodding to the stove) I left some soup for you.  
  
Naota: Oh... (catching himself) Thanks...  
  
Haruko: (quietly) Takkun...?  
  
Naota glanced up to see her gazing out of the window. Her golden eyes glistened in the afternoon sunlight that poured through.   
  
Haruko: (still looking out of the window) How long has it been...?  
  
Naota: ...?  
  
Haruko: It wasn't too long ago that I ran you down on my vespa... But it seems like its been years...  
  
Naota: (thinking) What's she on about...?  
  
Haruko: Sometimes it doesn't even seem like it really happened...  
  
Naota: Are you okay...?  
  
Haruko: I've been thinking, Takkun... I don't think I'm going stick around too much longer...  
  
Naota: (thinking) What...?!  
  
In Naota's mind he was shocked and even hurt. Though he'd never admit it, he'd liked having Haruko back. Even with all of the craziness that had been going, after all of the things that had happened, he still like having her around. For a while, he'd had conflicting emotions about having to face her again, caught between growing fear and relief. But now, he felt they had finally settled back in and everything was good. Now, she wanted to take it all apart again. A twinge of anger yanked at his heart strings.  
  
Naota: (looking away coldly) Well, go then... I don't care...  
  
Haruko: (smiling at him) I think its time that I moved on...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Haruko: (continuing after a pause) ...And I want you to come with me...  
  
Naota's eyes went wide with surprise. His head jerked up to meet her gaze. She grinned warmly at him. A few strands of pink hair fell in her face, but she didn't move them.   
  
Haruko: Think about it... You and me, together in space... We could go anywhere... Do anything... Anything at all. For us, there IS no limit...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Haruko: But, there's no rush... You can think it over...  
  
Naota: (softly) I can't...  
  
Haruko: (surprised) Huh...?  
  
Naota: I can't go with you...  
  
Haruko: ...  
  
Naota: Back then, when I said that I loved you... I did, but... Things are different now...  
  
Haruko: (lowering her head) ...  
  
Naota: You can't just go off for space and come back and expect things to be the same as when you left, Haruko...! (going tense) Its not fair! Its not fair to me, or anyone else...!  
  
Haruko: (softly) I knew it...  
  
Naota: (looking suspiciously at her) What...  
  
Haruko sat slumped forward in her chair, her hair completely shielding her face. A devilish grin spread over her features, unknown to Naota. Suddenly, she sprung out of the chair, ready to tackle the shocked preteen.  
  
Haruko: I KNEW IT!  
  
She landed on him and they both hit the floor with a have thud. She sat straddled over his stomach with him squirming underneath.  
  
Haruko: (grinning widely) I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!  
  
Naota: (struggling) KNEW WHAT?!  
  
Haruko: I knew you had a think for that little commando!  
  
Naota: WHAT?! YOU'RE CRAZY!  
  
Haruko: Takkun has a crush on Soldier Girl!  
  
Naota: (blushing) SHUT UP! I DO NOT!  
  
Haruko: (teasingly pinching his cheeks) Look at him! He's blushing! He's so cute!  
  
Naota: STOP THAT! GET OFF!  
  
Haruko snickered quietly and rolled off of him. Naota slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
Naota: Haven't you ever heard of self control!? You don't just go around knocking people over! One day, someone's going to knock you over, too! Do you know what karma is?  
  
Haruko: (sneering) Love's turned you into a regular ol' philosopher, eh Takkun...?  
  
Naota: Shut up! It's not "love!"  
  
Suddenly, Haruko fell silent. She glanced back at the window then down at the floor beneath her. Naota sat, watching her. What was she thinking?  
  
Haruko: (softly) Be careful, Takkun...  
  
Naota: Huh...?  
  
Haruko: Love is as painful as it is pleasurable... Take if from a three-time loser...  
  
Naota: What are you talking about?  
  
Haruko: (suddenly) Is something burning...?  
  
Naota: CRAP!  
  
Naota managed to salvage the toaster though the bagels inside were charred black. Of course, he blamed it on Haruko. He was actually upset. He just needed a reason to yell.  
  
After he finished the soup she had left out for him, he went for a walk. He wasn't sure where he was going, and really didn't care. He just wanted to get out. It wasn't a bad day.  
  
After a few minutes of walking, Naota found himself downtown. He found a vacant bench and sat down. Something was nagging at him, but he wasn't sure what it was.  
  
Eri: Funny seeing you here...  
  
Naota looked up to Ninamori sneering down at him. Her violet hair was pulled back in a ponytail that fell just above the small of her back.  
  
Naota: (flatly) Oh, its just YOU...  
  
Eri: Anything sprout from your head, lately?  
  
Naota: Don't be such a brat... Besides, last time I checked, You were the one with a robot spider crawling out of your head...  
  
Eri: ...  
  
Naota: So, what do you want...?  
  
Eri: What do you mean, "what do I want...?"  
  
Naota: I know you didn't just happen to be walking by and see me here...  
  
Eri: What's so impossible about that?  
  
Naota: (frowning) ...  
  
Eri: Okay, so maybe I was looking for you...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Eri: (walking away) Come on...  
  
Naota: What...?  
  
Ninamori said nothing, but continued to walk. Naota waited for a moment, then bolted up and ran after her.  
  
Naota: Wait up!  
  
They ended up at the arcade. I was one of those old places with a bunch of outdated games. Naota cashed in for some coins and they split them evenly.  
  
Eri: (jerking her control stick to the left) So...  
  
Naota: (tapping a button rapidly) So, what...?  
  
Eri: So, what's up with you and that woman...?  
  
Naota: Kitsurubami? We're just friends...  
  
Eri: That so...?  
  
Naota: What's it to you anyway...? Why do you care?  
  
Eri: I don't.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Eri: Do you like her?  
  
Naota, startled by the question, lost his hold on the game's rhythm and took three hits from Ninamori's fighter, depleting his energy. His character went down and the screen popped up, "GAME OVER."  
  
Naota: Look what you did! (feeling his pockets) I'm all out of money...  
  
Eri: (holding up coin) Looking for this...?  
  
Naota reaches for the coin, but Ninamori snatches it away. Naota's face burns red and he plops down on a nearby skee-ball machine. Ninamori sits down beside him, still grinning.  
  
Eri: Well, do you?  
  
Naota: (grumbling) She's okay, I guess...  
  
Eri: I'll take that as a yes...  
  
Naota: That's not what I said!  
  
Eri: You're so easy to read...  
  
Naota: Brat...  
  
Eri: (smiling contentedly) Delinquent.  
  
Naota: Did you drag me all the way here for a third degree?  
  
Eri: (suddenly) I saw your last midterm report...  
  
Naota: And...?  
  
Eri: "And" if you don't buckle down and get to work, you'll get left back...  
  
Naota: (mockingly) Yes, mother...  
  
Eri: I'm not joking. You're getting too distracted!  
  
Naota: Whatever.  
  
Eri: And I think that she is the main reason.  
  
Naota: Who...?  
  
Eri: (narrowing her eyes) Don't play dumb with me, Naota.  
  
Naota: You're crazy...  
  
Eri: You can't possibly think that this relationship is going anywhere.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Eri: Why don't you just give it up? I can take some time off after school and tutor you...  
  
Naota: Oh, shut up... You sound like a broken record player; saying the same thing over and over again...  
  
Eri: (getting angry) Only cause you're too dense to get it the first time around, you jerk!  
  
Naota: (standing up) Would you get off my back already?  
  
Naota headed for the door, but Ninamori jumped to her feet and grabbed him by the coat sleeve. He stopped dead, but didn't look back.  
  
Eri: (eyes covered by hair) She doesn't care about you...!  
  
Naota: ...!  
  
Eri: Don't you get it? She's using you?  
  
Naota: (shaking his head) I don't know what you're talking about...  
  
Eri: Its been an act from the start.  
  
Naota: You lie.  
  
Eri: I'm not lying. I heard it all...  
  
Naota: From who?  
  
Eri: It doesn't matter...!  
  
Naota: (starting to walk off again) I don't need this... Not from you...!  
  
Eri: (pulling him back) No!  
  
Naota: ...!  
  
Eri: Didn't it seem odd to you how she always seemed to have time for you...?  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Eri: Its because it was her JOB to be with you!  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Eri: She's been luring you in the whole time!  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Eri: Don't you see?!  
  
Naota: Stop.  
  
Eri: She was just trying to get to you, and you fell for it!  
  
Naota: Stop.  
  
Eri: Please, believe me!  
  
Naota: Shut up...!  
  
Eri: (talking over him) I only want the best for you! I care about you, Naota! Listen to me...!  
  
Naota: (cutting her off) No, you listen!  
  
Eri: ...!  
  
Naota: After Haruko left, I had nothing... My life meant nothing... So little that I didn't really see the point in living... Then finally, someone pays attention to me, someone cares about me, (spinning around to face her) has time for me...! And you want to take it away!  
  
Eri: (desperately) No!  
  
Naota: (yelling) You only want me to be as miserable as you! Because no one cares about you!  
  
The entire arcade went dead silent. There were few people there, but all eyes were on the pair. Ninamori's grip on Naota's sleeve weakened and she pulled away. Tears welled up in her emerald eyes. She bit down on her bottom lip to stop it from trembling.  
  
There she stood, white-knuckled, trembling in ... Anger...? Despair...? Naota couldn't tell. It was then that Naota realized the grave mistake he'd just made.  
  
Naota: (fumbling) Ninamori... I...  
  
His words were cut off by her small hand making swift impact on his cheek. He stood there, unable to speak, or move. His glowing red face stung. Ninamori strode forward, pushing him out of her way. Her seemingly proud steps slowly turned into desperate skips, then a full-fledged run. She dashed out of the arcade, screaming back at him as she disappeared.  
  
Eri: I hate you, you jerk!  
  
Naota sighed.  
  
Naota: (softly) Eri...  
  
An hour later, Naota was down at the beach, standing at the water's edge. He was completely drained. Thirty seconds after Eri had run off, Naota went after her. he'd looked everywhere, but to no avail. She obviously didn't want to be found. He hoped she was okay.  
  
How did this day get so messed up? What did he care how she felt? She was just being selfish, as always. But, she really didn't deserve what he had done to her. A voice from behind woke him from his musing.  
  
Kitsurubami: (cheerfully) Out for an evening stroll on the beach?  
  
Naota ground his teeth. Why did always seem that when he was in a bad mood, everyone else seemed to be in the highest spirits? He decided not to look up.  
  
Kitsurubami: (concerned) What's wrong...  
  
Naota: Its nothing...  
  
Kitsurubami: Liar...  
  
Naota: I just have a lot on my mind... That's all...  
  
Kitsurubami: (quietly) Okay...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: ...  
  
Naota: I'm sorry...  
  
Kitsurubami: For what?  
  
Naota: I've had a rough day...  
  
Kitsurubami: I understand...  
  
Naota: I'm glad SOMEONE does...  
  
A long moment of silence passed.  
  
Kitsurubami: (thinking) I feel so bad for him. I wish there was something I could do to making him feel better...  
  
Naota: (calmly) Kitsurubami...  
  
Kitsurubami: Yeah...?  
  
Naota: Can I ask you a question ... and get an honest answer...?  
  
Kitsurubami: (A little uncomfortable) Uh... yeah, I guess so...  
  
Naota: Kitsurubami... Were you ORDERED to spend time with me...?  
  
Kitsurubami's whole body went numb. It was like her whole body was asleep, full of needles and pins. She tensioned. Where had this come from? What would she say? What could she say? She couldn't lie to him, could she? Her breathing became shallow, but she managed to hold back the sound. Slowly, she lowered her head in defeat, murmuring softly.  
  
Kitsurubami: (almost inaudibly) Yes...  
  
Naota's flinched and his entire posture changed. It was as if someone had hit him with a baseball bat. They both stood silently. She wanted to leave. She wanted to leave so badly. I was hard enough looking him in the eye before, but now that he knew, now that he knew that she had been lying, she couldn't bare to face him. Quickly, she tried to explain.  
  
Kitsurubami: Naota I...  
  
Naota: (quietly) How long...?  
  
Kitsurubami: What?  
  
Naota: I guess it doesn't really matter now, but I still want to know...  
  
Kitsurubami: (trying not to be heard) A few days after we met...  
  
Naota: The whole time, huh...?  
  
Kitsurubami wasn't sure what to think of his reaction. It was almost as if he expected it ... or maybe he just didn't care. Nether prospect made her rest any easier.  
  
Kitsurubami: Naota, I didn't mean to hurt you...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: (growing desperation evident) Please believe me...!  
  
Naota: Sorry, but I find it hard to believe liars...  
  
His words cut through her like a hot spear head. She was at a loss for words, which was rare.  
  
Kitsurubami: Naota, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you...  
  
Naota: (finishing for her) ...But you were just doing your job right...? Being a good soldier must be pretty important to you...  
  
Kitsurubami: ...  
  
Naota: (starting to walk away) I should go...  
  
Kitsurubami: Wait!  
  
Naota: (pausing) ...  
  
Kitsurubami: If I could take it all back, I would! I'd refuse the job! I didn't want to hurt you! I'd give anything to be able to take it all back...!  
  
Naota: But you can't. (turning to her) I trusted you. I thought you were different from other people. I thought that you cared...  
  
Kitsurubami: I DO care!  
  
Naota: But, in the end, you're just like all the rest of them...  
  
Kitsurubami: I'm so sorry...!  
  
Naota: No arguments here...  
  
Kitsurubami: (shocked) ...  
  
Naota: Ninamori warned me about you, and I should have listened to her ... she was right, but I didn't want to see that. I didn't want to believe it. I thought you were better than that...  
  
Kitsurubami: Naota...  
  
Naota: You're no better than the Haruko... You too would be good friends...  
  
Kitsurubami: Naota, please...!  
  
Naota: (suddenly livid) OH, SPARE ME! I JUST DROVE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS AWAY FOR GOOD ON A PACK OF LIES! I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU! I... I CAN'T STAND YOU!  
  
Kitsurubami: (tears trickling down her face, weakly) Naota!  
  
Naota: I'm going home...  
  
Kitsurubami: (shaking) I'm so sorry...  
  
Naota walked off along the beach and disappeared in the distance, leaving Kitsurubami where she stood, her tears dropping into the sand beneath her feet.  
  
---------------------  
  
RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR  
  
ORANGE no SLIDE utsusu sora  
  
SPONGE no PRIDE burasakete  
  
SPIDER  
  
kike totta sono yokan wa  
  
kakusanakuta tte ii n da  
  
iro no tsuita yume mitai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
GRUNGE no HAMSTER otona bite  
  
REVENGE no LOBSTER hiki tsurete  
  
SNIPER  
  
fuchi totta sono sekai ni  
  
nani ga mieru tte iu n da  
  
nerau mae ni sawaritai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kimi o sagashite kindanshôjô ch  
  
uso o tsuita  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
---------------------  
  
Haruko: (wiping her eyes) Wow... (clearing her throat) Oh, anyway... Umm... On the next episode of Fooly Cooly: Episode 18: Ride On Shooting Star Part I! Hey, can I get another Kleenex over here? 


	19. FLCL: Episode 18: Ride on Shoot Star Par...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey... Tsurumaki here... I'd like to just take this time to thank all of the people that have helped make this fanfic such a success... (Yes, I mean YOU.) You reviews mean a lot and I appreciate every single one. Thank you... And now, on with the Fanfic...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode 18: Ride On Shooting Star Part I  
  
Naota: (narrating) When I got home, I found Haruko in bed with my dad...  
  
Naota storms down the hall to his room and slams his door shut.  
  
Kamon: Naota-kun...!  
  
Haruko: Let 'em go... He needs to cool down...  
  
Naota sits in his room, staring vacantly at the wall. His clothes are still damp from the rain that had started only a few minutes after he'd left the beach.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Its all a nightmare... I'll wake up tomorrow and everything will be fine...   
  
Naota: (narrating) But I knew better than that... Its funny how life seems to bring you up just to let you down... I hate it...  
  
The next morning, Haruko wakes up in the top bunk. She'd come in late, well past midnight, and fell into bed. As she sat up, she winced and rubbed her head softly.  
  
Haruko: Oh, oww! Too much fun last night...  
  
Slowly, she climbed down from the top bunk, landing quietly on the floor. Careful to not to wait Naota, she crept out of the room and went downstairs. No one seemed to be awake so she helped herself to some leftover takeout. After a half an hour, she figured Naota had been afforded ample time to sleep and decided to wake up.  
  
She climbed the stairs and peeked through the doorway. To her suprise, his bed was not only empty, but practically untouched. The sheets were still pulled taut over his matress.  
  
Haruko: (confused) Huh...? (thinking) I could have sworn he was here... Then again, i didn't actually SEE him... (shrugging) Eh.  
  
Haruko casually flung open Kamon's bedroom door and poked her head in. He was drooling on his futon, his arms and legs tangled up in his sheets.  
  
Haruko: Yo, Mon-chan!  
  
Kamon: (jolting awake) Wha...wha...?  
  
He lifted his head from the pillow and turned just enough to see her. His eyes were pressed into tiny slits when the light from the doorway hit his face. He winched and squinted for a moment, then finally was able to focus.  
  
Kamon: (cheerfully) Oh, Haruko-san! Good morning!  
  
Haruko: Yeah, yeah, whatever... Have you sen Takkun?  
  
Kamon: He wasn't in his room...?  
  
Haruko: No.  
  
Kamon: (yawning) He probably just went out for a walk or something... You know how he is... He'll be back...  
  
With that, Kamon abruptly closed his eyes and let his head drop back onto the pillow.  
  
Haruko: (closing the door) I wonder where he went...?  
  
Five hours passed and still no sign of Naota. Kamon still wasn't worried, but Haruko wasn't convinced. She'd always been an early riser, so it was unlikely for Naota to get up before her, and even so, he'd never stayed out this long so early...  
  
Haruko: (shrugging) Maybe he's busy with Soldier Girl...  
  
Another six hours passed and Haruko was actually starting to worry. This was really out of character for her. She never worried, especially about other people, so why now?  
  
Haruko: (hesitantly) Maybe I should go look for him... S'not like there's anything to do around here anyway...  
  
In less than a minute, Haruko was on her Vespa wander Mabase. She looked just about everywhere; the beach, the school, the park, the old burned down elementary school, the arcade. Finally, it hit her; the one place she hadn't looked. The bridge. after all, that was where they met, so why wouldn't he be there?  
  
Haruko easily made it to the bridge, and to her relief, there was Naota, leaning over the side. He was carrying his bookback and held his red baseball bat in his right hand. She waited a moment, but he didn't seem to realize that she was there.  
  
Haruko: (suddenly) Hey, Takkun! What's up?!  
  
Her cheery smile quickly faded when he didn't reply, or turn around for that matter. He didn't even move.  
  
Haruko: Takkun...?  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Haruko: (forcing a laugh) Come on Takkun, stop kidding around... (waiting) Ta...?  
  
Naota completely ignored her, instead climbing up onto the bridges guard rail, easily staying balanced.  
  
Haruko: (grinning) Careful... Don't fall off of there...  
  
Naota slowly turns his head just enough to make eye contact. Haruko's slightly taken aback by his appearance. He looks like he hasn't slept in days. Dark circles surround his eyes, which are half closed. As for his hair and clothes, mess was an understatement. His hair was standing up in every direction and may have even been damp (she didn't want to guess why). And those looked like the same clothes he was wearing the day before... He hadn't even bothered to change.  
  
After a few seconds, he turned away, looking aout over the river.  
  
Haruko: What's wrong?  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Knowing full well that he'd heard her, Haruko decided to ask him again, anyway.  
  
Haruko: What's wrong?  
  
Naota barely even waited until after she had finished repeating herself.  
  
Naota: Nothing...  
  
She knew that was a lie. That must be his way of letting everyone know that something IS wrong; saying that nothing was wrong. Haruko smiled to herself and decided to go for broke. Annoying him usually snapped him out of it long enough for her to get a real answer.  
  
Haruko: What's wrong?  
  
Naota glared at her over his shoulder. His once warm blue eyes now resembled ice, barren and cold. It didn't even seem like the same Naota.  
  
Naota: (coldly) What dou you care...?  
  
Haruko: What's wrong?  
  
Naota: Leave me alone...  
  
She knew what was wrong. There was no denying it. She kicked herself for not guessing the obvious. It was right in front of her the whole time, though the actually ordeal was a blur. Maybe she just didn't want to face it...  
  
Haruko: (slowly) Takkun...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Haruko: About what happened last night...  
  
Naota:  
  
Haruko: Sometimes adults do really weird things...  
  
Naota: (correcting) ...Really STUPID things...  
  
Haruko tried to fake a smile, but it wasn't working. Instead, she just lowered her head a bit.  
  
Haruko: (thinking) Okay, I deserved that one...  
  
She glanced up, but he still had his back to her.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Haruko: (solemnly) I'm sorry...  
  
Naota: Why...?  
  
Haruko: (surprised) What?  
  
Naota: Why are YOU sorry...? You didn't used to be...  
  
Haruko: ...  
  
Naota: Whatever... I don't care...  
  
Haruko: Don't say that... You know you don't mean it...  
  
Naota: How would you know what I mean...?  
  
Haruko: ...  
  
Naota: What are you doing here anyway...?  
  
Haruko: Looking for you...  
  
Naota: What for?  
  
Haruko: You weren't at home this morning...  
  
Naota: (cynically) Its easier to wake up when you don't have a hangover.  
  
Ouch. That hit hard. Haruko guessed that he'd seen the empty bottles of sake they'd left behind last night. Pushing her luck, she decided try from another angle.  
  
Haruko: So... What are you doing...?  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Haruko: ...  
  
Naota: Why are you still here...? I said, "Leave me alone."  
  
Haruko: Takkun, come on, don't be like that...  
  
Naota: Just go away...  
  
Haruko was beginning to get a little frustrated. She felt helpless and cornered, which were two emotions she wasn't used to experiencing. She had to do somehting, and fast.  
  
Haruko: Ta...  
  
Naota: Stop.  
  
Haruko: If you'll just let me...!  
  
Naota: Just...  
  
Haruko: ...Explain...!  
  
Naota: (flatly) Go away...  
  
Haruko: Listen to me!  
  
Naota: Are you deaf...? I said leave me alone.  
  
Haruko: Shut up and give me a chance...!  
  
Naota's head shot around, his icy eyes even more cold than before. He had an almost wild look about him.  
  
Naota: I gave you a chance!  
  
Haruko: (shocked) Wha...?  
  
Naota: From the moment you walked back through my door, you'd had another chance! How many second chances is it gonna take for you to get it right...?!  
  
Haruko: Hey...!  
  
Naota: (turning away) But you just pissed it all away like the screw up you are...!  
  
Haruko: (beginning) Takkun, that's not fair!  
  
Naota: (grumbling) Life's not fair...  
  
Haruko: ...  
  
Naota: I don't even know why you're here...  
  
Haruko: (looking away) I told you... I was looking for you...  
  
Naota: Well you found me...  
  
Haruko: Takkun...  
  
Naota: Now get lost... and STAY lost...  
  
That was it for Haruko. She'd had more than enough. She jumped off of her Vespa and rushed over to the boy, snatching him up roughly by the collar. She jerked him around and then pulled him close to her face. her eyes burned golden and hot with anger.  
  
Haruko: NOW, LOOK HERE! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!  
  
Naota: (struggling) Leave me alone, Haruko!  
  
Haruko: I WON'T "LEAVE YOU ALONE!"  
  
Naota: (with renew anger) WHY NOT?! THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE BEST AT, RIGHT?!  
  
Haruko froze. She never in ten years would have expected that. She understood that she probably had it coming, but that didn't help to quell the immense shot of pain it sent through her. She wasn't sure what hurt more; the fact that he'd said it or the fact that she knew it was true.  
  
Haruko: (lossening her grip) Takkun, you're a kid! There are a lot of things you don't understand!  
  
Naota: Don't talk to me about what I do and don't understand! I understand plenty!  
  
Haruko: (challengingly) Oh, yeah?!  
  
Naota: (defiantly) Yeah!  
  
Haruko: What do you undersatnd, Takkun?! Huh?! Answer me that?! What could you possibly understand?!  
  
Naota: Enough to know that I can't trust anyone!  
  
Haruko: What are you talking about?!  
  
Naota: You could have at least told me! Warned me! Somehting!  
  
Haruko: ...!  
  
Naota: (continuing) But you just sat there and watched...! You knew they were setting me up...! you knew she was a fake!  
  
Haruko: So, you know...?  
  
Naota: You just let it happen... You let me get hurt...  
  
Haruko: Takkun... I...!  
  
Naota: You didn't care...  
  
Haruko: (firmly) That's not true.  
  
Naota: You didn't care at all...!  
  
Haruko: I DID CARE! IS STILL DO!  
  
Naota: NO YOU DON'T! YOU NEVER DID!  
  
Haruko: SHUT UP!  
  
Naota: YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO CARE!  
  
Haruko: STOP BEING SUCH A NAIVE LITTLE BRAT!  
  
The moment those words left her mouth, Naota's eyes flared up with a different anger, one that resembled rage. Clenching his teeth, harshly, Naota jerked backwards, swinging the bat he'd been holding close to Haruko's face. She ducked away in a delayed reaction.  
  
Haruko: (taking another step back) WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!  
  
Naota: (growling) Just leave me alone...  
  
Haruko: NO!  
  
Haruko made another move toward him, but he drove her a few steps back with another swing.  
  
Naota: (glaring) ...  
  
Haruko: TAKKUN, GET A GRIP!  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Haruko drew her guitar from its resting spot on her back and got ready to defend herself.  
  
Haruko: YOU WANNA PLAY ROUGH, THEN LET'S PLAY ROUGH!  
  
Naota attacked first, swinging his bat wildly. Haruko dodged to the side and smacked it away. Naota recoiled and swung again, and again. He wasn't about to give up. What could be driving him like this? He'd never been like this before.  
  
Naota made a vertical strike, missing miserably. Haruko took full advantage of this. She charged straight at him, clotheslining him with the necks of her guitar, forcing him onto his back. Naota gagged and fell. Quickly, she straddled his chest and pinned him under her guitar, using her weight to keep him from crawling away.  
  
Naota: LET ME GO, YOU FREAK!  
  
Haruko: NO!  
  
Naota: LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
Haruko: I WON'T!  
  
Naota: I HATE YOU!  
  
Haruko loosened her baring on the boy, then let him go altogether. Slowly she stood and backed away. There was nothing she could say to that one. He had every reason in the world to hate him.  
  
She'd moved in, seduced him and his father, shaking Naota's whole world down to rubble, then left him behind. Then, in the blink of an eye, she returned, only to do it all over again. She really couldn't blame him, no matter how much she wanted to.  
  
Haruko: (refering to the Rickenbacker strapped to the back of her Vespa) You forgot you're guitar...  
  
Naota: I don't want it, anymore...  
  
Naota sluggishly stood and turned away. He may have lost the battle, but he'd won the war. Or had he...? Without saying anything, he began to walk away, leaving Haruko at the bridge.  
  
Haruko: (not looking at him) So you're just gonna run away? Is that it?!  
  
Naota: (pausing) That's right...  
  
Haruko: That's pretty cowardly, Takkun...  
  
Naota: (icily) Well, I learned from the best...  
  
And so he left. As he walked, he wasn't sure exactly how he felt. He'd expected to be happy having triumphed over her, having finally defeated her. But instead, he felt... empty. He convinced himself he didn't care. What did he care how she felt? She didn't care about him. She'd never learn. She was just selfish and immature. Who needs friends like that?  
  
Naota lost track of time. When he finally stopped walking, he stood at the very line that divided Mabase from the rest of the world.... the city limits. Sure, he'd crossed them once with HER, but this time, it was just him. And he wasn't coming back.  
  
Why would he? There was nothing here for him. He could care less if the whole town went up in flames. He turned his now foggy blue eyes to the sky. It was almost sundown. He should get some sleep.  
  
Carelessly, he picked a random spt beside the road and dropped his bookbag. He'd stay here for the night. The city limits would be there when he woke up. He wasn't in any hurry. No one would come for him. None of them had cared in the first place.  
  
Naota: Good ridense...  
  
---------------------  
  
RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR  
  
ORANGE no SLIDE utsusu sora  
  
SPONGE no PRIDE burasakete  
  
SPIDER  
  
kike totta sono yokan wa  
  
kakusanakuta tte ii n da  
  
iro no tsuita yume mitai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
GRUNGE no HAMSTER otona bite  
  
REVENGE no LOBSTER hiki tsurete  
  
SNIPER  
  
fuchi totta sono sekai ni  
  
nani ga mieru tte iu n da  
  
nerau mae ni sawaritai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kimi o sagashite kindanshôjô ch  
  
uso o tsuita  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
---------------------  
  
Haruko: That's it? That's ALL?! I don't even know what to call this?! What can you call something like this...?! What...? There's more...? Oh, okay... then... Next on Fooly Cooly: Episode 19: Ride on Shooting Star II! 


	20. FLCL: Episode 19: Ride on Shoot Star Par...

Episode 19: Ride on Shooting Star Part II  
  
(At Immigrations Headquarters)  
  
Amarao looks away from the screen to see Kitsurubami staring distantly at a memo she's holding. Her eyes are glazed over as if she's about to cry.  
  
Amarao: (raising an eyebrow) You all right, Kitsurubami...?  
  
Kitsurubami: (snapping back to reality) Oh...! Yeah, I'm fine.  
  
She forced a smile to reassure him, but it was a pretty pathetic display. Even she was sure of that.  
  
Amarao: Don't worry about it...  
  
Kitsurubami: (sighing) ...  
  
Amarao: You did the best you could...  
  
Kitsurubami: No... I should have been there for him...  
  
Amarao: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: He was right... I'm no better than HER...  
  
Amarao: Believe me, ANYTHING'S better than HER...  
  
Kitsurubami: (hopefully) Commander, do you think he'll be all right...?  
  
Amarao: I don't see why not... He can take care of himself...  
  
Kitsurubami: I guess...  
  
Amarao: You ... care about him ... don't you...?  
  
Kitsurubami: (blushing) ...  
  
Amarao: (thinking) Hmph. That kid gets all the luck...  
  
Worker: Commander, look at this?!  
  
Kitsurubami: Huh?!  
  
Amarao: What is it?!  
  
On the screen, footage of a fleet of ships led by what was assumed to be the "mother ship" were steadily approaching.  
  
Worker: Sir what should we do?! They've already passed by Jupiter and Mars!  
  
Kitsurubami: They're that close and you're just now picking it up?!  
  
Amarao: (under his breath) Medical Mechanica!  
  
Kitsurubami: What now, Commander?!  
  
Amarao: (thinking) What are we going to do...?  
  
Things were quiet the next day at the Nandaba house. No one seemed to be in the mood to talk or do much of anything. Naota still hadn't come back, but Kamon assured everyone that he'd be "walking through the door any minute, now." Haruko knew better.  
  
They all sat silently at the breakfast table, avoiding eye contact. There was nothing to say. Suddenly, the loud announcement speaker split the eerie silence in half. Everyone looked up.  
  
Loudspeaker: ATTENTION ALL MABASE CITIZENS. WE ARE NOW UNDER A STATE OF EMERGENCY. PLEASE RELOCATE TO THE NEAREST FALLOUT SHELTER AND REMAIN THERE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. I REPEAT PLEASE... (continuing on in the back ground)  
  
Kamon: Huh...?  
  
Haruko: Hmmm...?  
  
Naota woke up slowly. It had taken him hours to get to sleep, so he didn't get much rest at all. Suddenly, a voice from above widened his eyes.  
  
Amarao: (flatly) Morning, SUNSHINE...  
  
Naota sat up with a start and looked up. The Commander sat astride his little motor scooter. His eyebrows stood out firmly against his orange sunglasses. He raised one in slight interest.  
  
Naota: Huh...? Oh, what are YOU doing here...?  
  
Amarao: I'm just out for a ride.  
  
Naota: (scoffing) Liar.  
  
Amarao: What are YOU doing out here...?  
  
Naota: None of your business.  
  
Amarao: Hey, no need to get defensive...  
  
Naota: I'm not being defensive...  
  
Amarao: You alone?  
  
Naota: Why...?  
  
Amarao: Where's Haruko?  
  
Naota: Who cares...?  
  
Amarao: I guess you're right... Must feel nice to drop a burden like her...  
  
Naota: ...?  
  
Amarao: Yeah... She brings way too much baggage to the table... You're better off without her...  
  
Naota: (looking away, thoughtfully) ...  
  
Amarao: So, where are you headed?  
  
Naota: Away from here...  
  
Amarao: Nowhere in particular...?  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Amarao: Sounds nice... I'd like to travel, but things like that aren't possible for someone like me... Too many responsibilities, right...?  
  
In the middle of an abandoned Mabase, right beside the old iron-shaped factory plant, a giant beam of light comes down from the sky, glowing bright white. The moment it hits the ground, robots of all kinds begin to emerge from it.  
  
They seem endless. Haruko, Canti and Ninamori arrive from the left, Kitsurubami and some of her soldiers from the right, both led to the same spot, each side ready to fight.  
  
Naota: Whatever...  
  
Amarao: The next town is about twenty miles away...  
  
Naota: So...?  
  
Amarao: Might be hard to get there on you're own...  
  
Naota: I can manage...  
  
The robots attack with unending stamina. The fight begins, each side striking with equal force. Haruko and Kitsurubami immediately took point with Canti, Ninamori (wielding a purple bass) and Kitsurubami's team back them up.  
  
Amarao: Alone...?  
  
Naota: Why do you care...?  
  
Amarao: I don't. I'm just surprised Raharu isn't coming with you...  
  
Naota: (glaring at him) I don't NEED her... I don't NEED ANYONE...!  
  
Amarao: I bet you're right... You're a tough kid... You'll make it... I mean, who needs friends, right...? More problems; that's what I say...  
  
While Amarao's talking, Haruko, Canti and Kitsurubami can be seen fighting off a hoard of giant robots, losing ground, inch by inch. Despite their strength and stamina, the overwhelming odds, they are slowly being worn down.  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Amarao: Friends have always been a crutch for the weak... Look at me... Do I look like I need any friends...? No. I did it all on my own...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Amarao: I mean, what's being... LONELY...?  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Amarao: Who needs dead weight like them? They were just slowing you down...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Amarao: I mean, did your brother ever had any friends...?  
  
Naota: (slowly) Well... yeah... (thinking) LOTS of them...  
  
Amarao: Oh, well... YOU don't right...?  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Amarao: You've always dealt with your problems alone, right...?  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Amarao: Well, I'm going to get going... In case you didn't, pretty much every city on Earth has been put under fallout standby... We're under attack...  
  
Amarao starts up his scooter and gets ready to leave.  
  
Naota: Where are you going...?  
  
Amarao: I'm running, just like you... Its the only smart thing to do...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Amarao: I'm not like Haruko and Kitsurubami... They stayed behind... I don't like fighting losing battles...  
  
Naota: (thinking) Haruko... Kitsurubami...  
  
Amarao: And there was a little girl with them... She had purple hair, I think...  
  
Naota: (softly) Ninamori...!?  
  
Amarao: (shrugging) Who cares...? They'll never pull it off... Might as well forget them...  
  
Naota: ...!  
  
Amarao: You know... There's a train leaving in about ten minute for the capitol. Want to come along...  
  
Naota: You're just going to leave them there...?  
  
Amarao: Why not...? Who needs them...?  
  
Naota: (suddenly) Coward...  
  
Amarao: What's that...?  
  
Naota: You coward...!   
  
Amarao: What are you talking about...?  
  
Naota: You can't always run away just because things aren't going the way you want them to... Life doesn't work that way... You'd be running forever...  
  
Amarao: What's wrong with that...?  
  
Naota: I'M SICK OF RUNNING! I'M GOING TO FACE MY PROBLEMS, EVEN IF YOU'RE TOO CHICKEN TO FACE YOURS!  
  
With that, Naota turned and ran back toward Mabase at full speed. Behind him, Amarao smiled knowingly.  
  
Amarao: (to himself) Good job, kid...  
  
(back in Mabase)  
  
Kitsurubami: I don't think we can keep this up for too long!  
  
Haruko: We're losing ground...!  
  
Kitsurubami: We need help!  
  
Haruko: Where are we going to get it?! We just have to tough it out...!  
  
Kitsurubami: (thinking) If only Naota were here...  
  
Without warning, one of the robots rushed up on Kitsurubami while her guard was down. It took its arm and knocked her to the ground, then raised one insect-like leg above her head, ready to crush her under its massive weight and power.  
  
Ninamori: (panicking) Kitsurubami!  
  
Haruko: No!  
  
The foot came down with so much force, it cracked the ground beneath it. But when the dust cleared, the lieutenant was nowhere to be seen. Everyone stopped and looked around, completely baffled. Ninamori was the first to spot her.  
  
The unsettled debris split away like great cloudy curtains as the iron suddenly roamed before them. and standing a few yards away was Naota with a trembling Kitsurubami on his back. He stood proudly, the worn-out demeanor gone from him. In his right hand, he held his trusty Rickenbacker. Haruko remember that she left it back at the house when they came to fight. Ninamori was in shock. Canti stood dumbly. Haruko paused, then grinned from ear to ear. He came.  
  
Haruko: I thought you weren't coming back, Takkun...  
  
Naota: I'm done running...  
  
Ninamori: Naota...  
  
The robot's, who'd been watching for a few minutes, all turned their attack to Naota, rushing straight at the boy. Naota gently put Kitsurubami down beside him and raised his guitar, braced to strike the first blow.   
  
With amazing speed, he leapt forward and brought his guitar down on the ground between him and the oncoming robots. The street erupted in a shower on dirt and concrete. Naota hopped back and shielded his face with his arm.  
  
  
  
The blast sent the robots high into the air, writhing and squirming helplessly, only to come crashing back to Earth in piled of scrap metal. A deep, empty creator stood where Naota had made contact.  
  
Ninamori: Whoa...  
  
Kitsurubami: ...?!  
  
Naota: (still ready to fight) ...  
  
Suddenly, a flash of red light broke out from the sky, parting the clouds of smoke released by the MM plant. The hot brilliance poured out over Mabase like a visible breeze. All eyes turned to the sky in awe; and there he was. From the above, a great crimson form descended; Atomsk in all his majesty. His wings flowed silently as he slowly swooped down over them.  
  
Haruko: Atomsk...!  
  
Ninamori: Wha...?!  
  
Kitsurubami: Its him!  
  
Amarao: (from outside of town) WHAT?! HE ACTUALLY CAME?! HE ACTUALLY SHOWED UP?!  
  
Haruko: (grinning) I knew it...  
  
Atomsk picked up speed and silently sped off, away from the group, headed away from Mabase.  
  
The beam of bright light pulsed again, and in a few seconds, a new wave of robots emerged. This time, there were three times as many. Naota turned to Haruko.  
  
Naota: HARUKO! I COULD USE SOME...!  
  
Haruko: (cutting him off) Sorry Takkun, but I've got a date!  
  
Strapping her guitar onto her shoulder, Haruko hopped onto her Vespa and rode off, riding directly under the great red bird.  
  
Naota: HARUKO!  
  
She didn't answer. Naota grumbled under his breath as he watched her heading off after the Pirate King.  
  
Naota: Great...  
  
Meanwhile, the robots were almost on them. Naota had to think fast.  
  
Naota: Canti! Get them out of here!  
  
The blue robot nodded and scooped up Ninamori, then flew over and grabbed two officers by their belt loops. With a final nod, he flew off in the opposite direction. Naota looked down at Kitsurubami. They both stood silent. Each wanted to say something, but neither had the courage to speak first. A sudden laser blast brought them back to reality.  
  
Kitsurubami: What are we going to do?!  
  
Naota: (turning his back to her) Grab on!  
  
Kitsurubami was confused, but did it anyway. Naota crouched down to the ground, the sprang high into the air. Despite Kitsurubami's weight, Naota easily cleared the standard apex of a model rocket. Quickly, he turned his guitar in his hands, neck pointed down.  
  
Naota: Hang on tight!  
  
Kitsurubami: (thinking) I guess as much... (aloud) Okay!  
  
Naota pulled the trigger on his guitar, releasing an awesome blast. The jolt sent both of them backwards as a great red orb shot forth. The ball of red collided with the mass of robots, engulfing them in light and heat. A blinding flash assured Naota that he'd hit his mark.  
  
Kitsurubami: Wow... That's power...  
  
Naota: (blushing) Heh...  
  
Ina nearby field just outside of town, Haruko and Atomsk had landed. The strange alien girl faced off against the enormous bird standing a few yards away.  
  
Haruko: (grinning) Heh... I finally got you...  
  
Atomsk: ...  
  
Haruko: "Why am I doing this?" Why do you think?!  
  
Atomsk: ...  
  
Haruko: What do you mean, "no?!"  
  
Atomsk: ...  
  
Haruko: "Destiny?!" You can't mean him?!  
  
Atomsk: ...  
  
Haruko: NO, THERE'S NO WAY I'M HANDING YOU OVER TO HIM! NOT AFTER ALL I'VE SACRIFICED!  
  
Atomsk: ...  
  
Haruko: "HIS SACRIFICES...?!"  
  
Atomsk: ...  
  
Haruko: WHAT ABOUT ME?! WHY DO YOU KEEP LEAVING ME BEHIND?!  
  
Atomsk: ...  
  
Haruko: (gasping in shock) ... (thinking) He's... he's right... I did the same thing to Takkun... I'm no different...  
  
Atomsk: ...  
  
Haruko: (grinning solemnly) I guess in the end, I couldn't win...   
  
Atomsk: ...  
  
Haruko: So, you came all this way ... for him...?  
  
Atomsk: ...  
  
Haruko: You think he has that much potential...?  
  
Atomsk: ...  
  
Haruko: (waving him away) Yeah, yeah... Whatever... But why...?  
  
Atomsk: ...  
  
Haruko: "Missing piece...?"  
  
Atomsk: ...  
  
Haruko: Well, it took you long enough... Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting on this backwoods planet? You could at least be punctual...  
  
Atomsk: ...  
  
Haruko: Sure ... yeah... RIGHT...  
  
Atomsk: ...  
  
Haruko: So... I guess, I won't be seeing you for a while, huh...?  
  
Atomsk: ...  
  
Haruko: Eh, I'll get over it... I always do...  
  
Atomsk: ...  
  
Haruko: All right, then...  
  
Naota: HARUKO!  
  
Haruko: (turning to grin at him) So, you FINALLY made it, huh...?  
  
Naota: No thanks to you, you traitor!  
  
Haruko: Hey, Takkun... C'mere...!  
  
Naota sets Kitsurubami down and slowly comes to Haruko's side, carefully eying the red bird before them. The lieutenant just stares in awe.  
  
Haruko: (throwing her left arm around the boy's shoulder) Takkun, this is Atomsk! (to Atomsk) Atomsk, Takkun...  
  
Naota: (frowning) ...  
  
Haruko: We don't have a lot of time, so I'll make this quick... Atomsk is in trouble and he needs your help... You see, guys like him don't live very long, so ever half-a-century he's got to find someone to pass his power on to or else it'll be lost for good... That's where you come in...!  
  
Naota: Me...?  
  
Haruko: Takkun...  
  
Naota: (snatching away from her) Whoa! Wait a second! Why me?! Why not you?! You're the one that wants him so bad!  
  
Haruko: He chose YOU...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Haruko: That's right... He wants you has his successor...  
  
Naota: Uh...  
  
Haruko: Its not that hard-of-a choice, Takkun... You're always talking about how boring things are... Imagine what you could do with this kind of power...! Imagine...!  
  
Naota: Well...  
  
Haruko: But, right now, MM is about to launch a full scale assault on Earth and you're the only one that can stop it...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Haruko: Time is running out, kid... So be smart about your choice...  
  
They stand silently for a while. Finally, Nota answers.  
  
Naota: All right...  
  
Haruko smiled broadly and crushed him in a bear hug. Naota wrestles himself away from her and scowls.  
  
Naota: But just this once...! Its not a permanent thing, all right?! When they're gone, he's gone!  
  
Haruko: (to Atomsk) Okay! He's all prep-ed!  
  
Haruko backs away, taking a seat behind a still shocked Kitsurubami. Naota steps forward, watching the bird closely.  
  
Naota: Okay...  
  
The bird nods to him, then takes to the air. His wings kick up sand and dry grass as he slowly ascends, higher and higher. His wings pump the air, pushing him up beyond the clouds.  
  
Then, as gradually as he started, he stopped. Above then, the Pirate King moved into a free-fall, pointed beak down. He pulled his wings in for less air resistance. He looked like a glowing missile as he plummeted to Earth. Naota braced himself for impact. This looked like it was going to hurt.  
  
They collided in a flash of red. The enormous bird suddenly caved in, drawing himself into an orb the size a basketball. His aura remain still brilliant, despite his change in size. With a jolt, it entered Naota's body through his forehead. The energy swirled around him, tunneling into his skull. Despite the unbelievable strain, Naota took it all in stride. To a bystander, it looked as though he felt nothing.   
  
Naota was slowly engulfed in the red aura. It traced his entire body, making him almost glow hot pink. Red streams of electrical energy hopped around him, in and out of his body. And on his forehead, in bright light, was etched the insignia of the Pirate King.  
  
Haruko: He did it!  
  
Kitsurubami: He's... glowing again...  
  
Naota eyed Haruko for a moment. Then his gazed landed on Kitsurubami. He watched her with interest, as if it was the first time he'd seen her. It puzzled the young soldier.  
  
He nodded to himself in quiet content and with a quick jolt, took off toward Mabase.  
  
Haruko: (getting up) What do you think of your "boyfriend," now?  
  
Kitsurubami watched her mount her Vespa and start it. Haruko gave her a sly look.  
  
Haruko: Are you going or staying...?  
  
Kitsurubami: Oh!  
  
She scrabbled to her feet and got on behind the alien, tightly gripping her small shoulders. Haruko ground the handlebars and hooted loudly.  
  
Haruko: CLIMAX PART TWO!  
  
Naota made it to Mabase in no time. He landed in the creator he'd made while fighting off the robots. Not far away, Canti and Ninamori were sitting on the street curb. They must have come back when they heard the noise die down and wanted to wait around.  
  
Besides that, there was nothing but rubble and scrap metal left. Haruko pulled up behind him and glanced around.  
  
Haruko: That's weird... You'd think this place would be crawling with robots...  
  
Ninamori: Wait... (pointing to the top of the MM iron) What's that...?  
  
All eyes followed her finger, over the ruined street to the iron. A humanoid form sat perched on the iron handle, dark and sinister, in a way. Haruko recognized it right away. She didn't have to look at it to know. Naota's face said it all. That mix of shock and dismay. His aura died down, leaving him looking like his normal self.  
  
Ninamori: It's him...  
  
Naota: (trembling) Tasuke...  
  
---------------------  
  
RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR  
  
ORANGE no SLIDE utsusu sora  
  
SPONGE no PRIDE burasakete  
  
SPIDER  
  
kike totta sono yokan wa  
  
kakusanakuta tte ii n da  
  
iro no tsuita yume mitai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
GRUNGE no HAMSTER otona bite  
  
REVENGE no LOBSTER hiki tsurete  
  
SNIPER  
  
fuchi totta sono sekai ni  
  
nani ga mieru tte iu n da  
  
nerau mae ni sawaritai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kimi o sagashite kindanshôjô ch  
  
uso o tsuita  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
---------------------  
  
Haruko: I think that's enough now... We'll just keep you guessing for a while... Heh heh heh... Next on Fooly Cooly: Episode 20: Ride on Shooting Star Part III! 


	21. FLCL: Episode 20: Ride on Shoot Star Par...

Episode 20: Ride On Shooting Star Part III  
  
Naota: (stammering) Ta... Tasuke...  
  
Kitsurubami: That's him...?!  
  
Tasuke stands darkly, perched on top of the giant iron's handle. His cold, black eyes stare down at Naota, like dark pools of void. In each hand, he sports a Silvertone Paul Stanley Apocalypse Special, each one as black and cold as his empty eyes.  
  
Naota: (thinking) Tasuke... My brother...  
  
Tasuke: ...  
  
Naota: I...  
  
Tasuke: ...  
  
Naota: You're... back...  
  
Tasuke: ...  
  
Naota: It's been...  
  
Tasuke: ...  
  
Naota: I...  
  
Tasuke: ...  
  
Naota: I'm sorry...  
  
Tasuke: ...  
  
Haruko: (distantly) So... It's come to this, huh...?  
  
Kitsurubami: What do you mean?  
  
Haruko: (looking over at her) Don't you get it...?  
  
Kitsurubami: ? ? ?  
  
Haruko: (looking back up at Naota) ...  
  
For a long time, they all just stand there, completely silent. The crowd looks on as Naota stands before his brother. Their placement resembles that of a judge looming above the convicted criminal, ready to give the sentence.  
  
Kitsurubami: (thinking) Why isn't he fighting...?  
  
Ninamori: (softly) What is he doing...?  
  
Haruko takes a step forward, her eyes never leaving Naota's back.  
  
Haruko: (cheering) You can do it, Takkun!  
  
Kitsurubami: What are you waiting for? Hit 'em!  
  
Naota's flinches, visibly. His fingers loosen around the neck of his guitar and slowly, the red aura around him dissipates. He lowers his head, as if in defeat.  
  
Naota: (quietly) I... can't...  
  
Everyone but Haruko and Ninamori seem taken aback by Naota's statement.  
  
Kitsurubami: What do you mean, "you can't?!"  
  
Naota: (again) I... can't... (slumping further) I can't do it... (looking up at Tasuke) Tasuke... I...  
  
Before he has a chance to answer, Tasuke swoops down from his perch like a hawk. The guitar in his left and swings around and caught Naota fully in the face. The blow topples the boy, who rolls limply across the iron's body.  
  
Kitsurubami: Naota!  
  
Ninamori: (gasping) No!  
  
Haruko: ...  
  
Slowly, Naota lifts his head, to see his brother stand over him. His empty eyes burn deeply into Naota. Silently, Tasuke kicks Naota in the ribs, then steps on his shoulder. Naota grunts in pain, but doesn't resist.  
  
Kitsurubami: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET UP AND FIGHT!  
  
Naota: (quietly) What would be the point... I can't win...  
  
Kitsurubami: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!  
  
Haruko: (calmly) It's simple, really... Think about it... All his life, the only person Naota ever considered himself to be inferior to, the only person he ever felt lower than, is his brother. Tasuke.  
  
Kitsurubami: (exasperated) WHA...!  
  
Haruko: He's always seen his brother as being better at everything... It's... it's all he's known, I guess. To him, Tasuke is ... almost godlike...  
  
Another grunt of pain cuts through the air, as Tasuke jabs Naota in the ribs again and again with the body of his left guitar.  
  
Kitsurubami: NAOTA, GET UP!  
  
Again, Naota is kicked.  
  
Kitsurubami: (desperately) NAOTA!  
  
Naota: (softly) Sorry...  
  
???: Takkun...  
  
Naota: Wha...?  
  
Naota looked up and finds himself surrounded by white void. He attempts to sit up, but the pain in his sides won't allow him to. Cautiously, he turns his head to the other side, and there stooped at his side is Mamimi.  
  
It was amazing. She looked exactly the same as when she left. Nothing about her appearance had changed. The same dark red hair. The same dull uniform. The same full lips. The same glazed brown eyes.  
  
Her face was calm and serene, though tinged with a bit of concern.  
  
Mamimi: Takkun...  
  
Naota: Mamimi... I thought that you...  
  
Mamimi: Why are you doing this...?  
  
The urgency in Naota's eyes flickered out and he relaxed. His mouth dropped into a straight line.  
  
Naota: I... I can't do it...  
  
Mamimi: Takkun, you can...  
  
Naota: He's better than me...  
  
Mamimi: Why do you think that...?  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Mamimi: You never even gave yourself a chance...  
  
Naota: (bitterly) What's the point? I can't compare...  
  
Mamimi: You know, Takkun... Before I left... The reason why I always wanted you close by ... was because... Well... You were ... safe...  
  
Naota: (curious) Safe...?  
  
Mamimi: I felt comfortable around you... You never swung the bat... So I knew that you'd never leave me... You'd never grow up... You'd always be Takkun...  
  
Naota: Mamimi...  
  
Mamimi: But,, I was wrong... It's time for you finally grow up...  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Mamimi: And when it's all done, we'll see each other again...  
  
A gentle smile passed over her face. She ran her fingers through his short brown hair, her eyes never moving.  
  
Mamimi: Later, Takkun...  
  
Naota slowly closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them, he was back on the iron. Still lying under Tasuke's sneaker. His vision was blurry and his hearing was stifled. As his eyes focused, every detail of the evening sky was visible. all of the shades of yellow and orange and red and violet... It was almost unreal. And as he gazed up, the faint noise beneath him slowly cleared into voices. Then it hit him...  
  
Naota: (thinking) I... I can't just sit back... They're counting on me... If I can't do this for myself, I have to at least defend them... I can't lose... I have to face this...!  
  
Tasuke barred down on him, crushing his body under the force of his foot. Naota's pulse began to race. His body temperature rose, steadily. He couldn't just lose like this. He had to at least try.  
  
The symbol of Atomsk flashed on his forehead, and suddenly, he felt all of his power surging through him. With a great rush of strength, Naota shot upward. The sudden movement pushes Tasuke back. Naota scrambled to his feet and snatched up his guitar.  
  
Ninamori: He's up...!  
  
Kitsurubami: He can do it!  
  
Naota's ragged posture slowly changed. He stood straight and tall though his shirt was torn and smudged with dirt. His blue eyes gleamed on his bruised face. He spit to his right and raised his guitar.  
  
Naota: I'm ready...  
  
Tasuke: ...  
  
Haruko: Well, here it is ... the final battle... Good luck Takkun...  
  
Naota rushed at Tasuke, but he threw up his guitar to defend with time to spare. They clashed again and again, the earth beneath them jumping under their force. Each blow shook the ground. The shockwaves swept over the street, blowing up dust and pebbles. Tasuke was obviously the superior fighter, but Naota continued to strike out at him, again and again. Tasuke dodged and blocked with little to no effort.   
  
Out of breath, Naota paused and looked up through squinting eyes. Sweat poured down his face, blurring his already blurring vision. He was slowly being drained of his power. No matter how much effort he put behind his sings, he couldn't connect. Tasuke was on a completely different level. He was out muscled, out maneuvered, outclassed and outsmarted. He had nothing that could stand up to his brother, but he knew he had to try.  
  
Ninamori: Naota...!  
  
Haruko: He's losing power... At this rate, his body won't hold out...  
  
Kitsurubami: You mean...?  
  
Haruko: (finishing for her) ... If he doesn't do something, he's going die...  
  
Ninamori: But, what can he do...?!  
  
Haruko: Well...  
  
Naota forced himself to stand straight, despite his fatigue. He couldn't lose like this. Not with so much on the line. Tasuke stood relaxed, yet somewhat threatening. Naota shuttered. His brother was as skilled as he'd always been. He thought back to the days he'd watched him at the old batting cages. Nothing, no force on earth could compare to the power of his swing. It was the perfect display of strength and grace. And now, here, he found himself facing off against the same boy he'd grown up idolizing. His childhood hero.  
  
The boy shook the thought from his head. No. This was an enemy, even if it was his brother. He had to beat him. Losing wasn't an option anymore. He had responsibilities. And with the power of the Pirate King, how could he lose?  
  
Naota: Tasuke...  
  
Tasuke: ...  
  
Naota released a rush of air and flew back at Tasuke. Tasuke leaned back and bolted backwards, retaining a constant distance from Naota as the little boy swung wildly. Tasuke ducked under and rebounded from the ground, taking to the air. Naota followed suit, only a few steps behind.  
  
Kitsurubami: (thinking) No... He's not even attacking him and Naota can't even lay a hand on him... This is bad... Come on, Naota... I know you can do this...! I know you can!  
  
Suddenly, Naota's body exploded in a flash of red. Every inch of him glowed crimson, as if he was on fire. He looked like a fire poker. His white, circular eyes were wide, resembling car headlights. An aura of light flickered around him as he picked up speed, heading right at Tasuke. Naota brought his arm around and struck hard, locking his guitar with Tasuke's left. Before he could react, Tasuke thirsted his right guitar into Naota's stomach.   
  
The boy stopped dead, immediately broken. With a flick of his wrist, Tasuke popped the Rickenbacker from the boy's hand and flung it high into the air. Still holding Naota by his stomach with his primary arm, Tasuke fired his second guitar. The black orb expelled from the end shot through the air like a missile. As it flew, it slowly changed its course, seeking out the free falling guitar. They met with terrible force. Upon impact, they cracked and sizzled with an impending explosion. Then it was all over. Everyone watched in shock as Haruko's prized Rickenbacker, the one she'd left to Naota, was shattering into pieces. A blast of flame and smoke followed.  
  
Ninamori: NO!  
  
Kitsurubami: (shocked) HOW COULD HE...?!  
  
Naota, who until now had been resting on the sharp points of Tasuke's guitar, attempted to move. He was penalized with two shots to the face and a kick in the ribs. The red glow immediately died out, leaving a very plain looking Naota floating backwards in midair.  
  
Naota's eyes were wide with shock. His lips trembled as he was unable to utter a cry to express his pain. He fell back in the air, silent and helpless.  
  
Tasuke swept over him and grabbed him roughly by the hair. Naota hung defenselessly like a stuffed animal in the hands of a child. There was nothing he could do but endure it. Tasuke struck Naota across the face with his left guitar. His other guitar was now neatly strapped to his back, though Naota didn't realize or care. The blow shook Naota's body and the air around him, but that was only the beginning. A similar hit followed. Then another. And another. Again and again his face met with his brother's guitar.  
  
Kitsurubami: NO! (looking at Haruko) WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET UP THERE AND HELP HIM!  
  
Haruko: ...  
  
Kitsurubami: HEY! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?! HELP HIM!  
  
Haruko: (quietly) I can't...  
  
Kitsurubami: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T!  
  
Haruko: This is Takkun's battle... There's nothing I can do. Even if I could save him, it wouldn't make any difference...  
  
Kitsurubami: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!  
  
Ninamori: I don't get it...  
  
Haruko: If I jump in there and save Takkun, this fight would be meaningless... This is a fight between them... I can't settle the score for him...  
  
Ninamori: ...  
  
Haruko: Up until now, Takkun's always been grounded by his brother... But now, for once, he's standing up to him... This isn't a fight between us and MM... This fight started 13 years ago...   
  
Kitsurubami: (quietly) Oh...  
  
Haruko: If Takkun doesn't win, he'll never get out from under his brother's shadow... So you see, he HAS to win ON HIS OWN...  
  
Meanwhile, Tasuke forced Naota to lean forward and began bashing in his stomach with his knee. Naota winced in wide-eyed pain. If it wasn't for his endurance, he'd have passed out a long time ago. A harsh jarring kick forced him to cough up a splash of blood.  
  
Ninamori: He's KILLING him...!  
  
Kitsurubami: (thinking) This is awful.. I can barely watch... But, I have to... I HAVE TO.  
  
Tasuke held Naota out over the edge of the iron by his short brown hair. He was barely alive. Bruises and scratched covered every inch of his body. His clothes were tattered and torn, his shirt no more than a rag clinging to his torso. Blood trailed down the corners of his mouth, an above it, his broken nose. His once bright blues eyes were gray and half closed. It wasn't hard to see that he was hanging by a thread.  
  
He dangled out over the city below, as if some sort of example. Like a prelude of what was to come. Tasuke was as cold as ever, his eyes empty and unchanged. Then, silently, he released Naota's scalp.  
  
The group could only stand and watch in horror as the boy plummeted down to the cement below. He looked like a discarded rag doll. He fell freely, clothes flapping against his in the wind. And then he hit.  
  
The force of his body's impact shattered the street below. Thick chunks of concrete and asphalt went up into the air, followed by a mushroom cloud of dust. Debris was everywhere. Anyone who hadn't seen it happen wouldn't believe that a human body was responsible for the damage. All went silent.  
  
Haruko: ...!  
  
Kitsurubami: ...!  
  
Ninamori: (quietly) Naota...   
  
A moment passed and there was still no sign of Naota. Somewhere, under all that rubble, he was buried, probably dead.  
  
Haruko: (lowering her head) Takkun...  
  
Ninamori: Is he...?  
  
Kitsurubami: ...No... (turning to Ninamori) Don't say it...! He's not dead...  
  
Haruko: Give it up... There's no point denying the truth...  
  
Kitsurubami: (tears welling up) YOU SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! MAYBE YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FAITH IN NAOTA, BUT I DO! I BELIEVE IN HIM AND I KNOW HE'LL PULL THROUGH! HE ALWAYS DOES!  
  
Haruko: ...  
  
Kitsurubami pushed past Haruko and rushed over to where she'd seen the boy land. Dropping down to her knees, she desperately began to dig her way to him, throwing rocks and dirt to the side. But, being a normal human, there was little she could do. Her morale slowly depleted until she finally gave up. Sensing the inevitable, she buried her face in her hands and began to cry, openly.  
  
Kitsurubami: (hysterically) NO...! NO...! ITS NOT FAIR! NAOTA!  
  
Haruko: (angrily) Tasuke...  
  
She glared up at the phantom boy staring back down at her. Nothing mattered anymore. Not Medical Mechanica. Not Atomsk. The only thing she cared about was avenging Naota. She couldn't think of anything else. Without warning she drew her guitar and rushed at Tasuke.  
  
He sidestepped and countered her attack with a shot to the ribs. Under normal circumstances, Haruko would have gone down and stayed down, but this was by no stretch of the imagination, the normal Haruko. Before she hit the ground, she threw out a hand and rebounded with a flip. With all of her leg strength, she pushed off and flew back at Tasuke. All traces of the carefree, fun-loving alien were incinerated in her scorching rage. her gold eyes burned hot in her ire.  
  
Haruko: I'LL KILL YOU!  
  
Tasuke: ...  
  
Haruko swung again ... and again ... and again... No matter how quickly she swung or how angry she got, she couldn't even come close to hitting the boy. And she knew this. She knew that she stood no chance against him. But her anger and pain blundered her. She didn't care if she died, anymore. What did she have to live for?  
  
Tasuke, seemingly bored with the fight, finally struck back. His fist shot out and sunk into Haruko's stomach. She gagged and paused. Her guitar fell from her hand and rolled clattered away. Before she could recover, he followed up with and elbow between her shoulder blades. That was it for her. With a grunt, she fell to the ground and the lie there, unable to move.  
  
Haruko looked up out of the corner of her eye to see Tasuke slowly approaching. He was going to kill her. Now that she was immobilized, it'd be a definite hit. She was completely defenseless, now.  
  
Ninamori: HARUKO...!  
  
Haruko: (to herself) Well, this is it...  
  
Tasuke raised his guitar over his head for the final blow. Haruko closed her eyes and waited for the final blow. Suddenly, from below, the ground erupted in a column of blue light and debris. The explosion rocked the iron from side to side. All eyes turned to the light.  
  
Ninamori: Its...!  
  
Kitsurubami: NAOTA!  
  
As the dust died down, Naota came into view.  
  
Ninamori: ...!  
  
Kitsurubami: What...?  
  
Haruko: Whoa...  
  
Standing atop a pile of rubble was the very incarnate of power. Naota's body burned hot white with a tint of blue. His eyes were barely visible against the brilliance of his skin, just above them, on his forehead burned the kanji "honto" (truth). A great blue aura swirled around him like smoke from a fire. It billowed up and slowly circled him. It looked as though he was a being of light ... pure and divine.  
  
Naota, standing solemnly, slowly raised his head and looked up at Tasuke and Haruko. Tasuke didn't move. If his face could show emotion, it would probably be somewhere between terror and shock. The heat of Naota's seemingly endless aura warmed the air around them.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Naota vanished into thin air. A split later, an earthshaking shockwave radiated from Tasuke, who snapped forward. His ebony eyes went wide with shock. Naota appeared in front of him, his knee wedged deeply in Tasuke's chest. His body hovered in place, due to the sudden change in speed. His eyes flamed brightly, yet remained eerie and emotionless.  
  
Ninamori: NO WAY!  
  
Haruko: I DON'T BELIEVE IT...!  
  
Kitsurubami: Naota...  
  
Naota shifted in midair, whipped around in a full spin and crashed his elbow into Tasuke's face. A violent shockwave blasted the entire area, blowing Tasuke away in the aftereffect. Naota gracefully reversed his movements and landed softly on the body of the iron.  
  
Ninamori: (thinking) He's so fast... So graceful... He's like a god...!  
  
Tasuke met with the ground with brutal force. His body's momentum blasted a creator in the city street. Weakly, he forced himself to his feet. Naota reappeared under him, his right leg extended upward, parallel to Tasuke's chest. His foot was rammed harshly into Tasuke's neck. Another shockwave shook the city and Tasuke went back down.  
  
Canti, taking full advantage of this distraction, flew up to the iron and retrieved the injured Haruko. Gently, he laid her down beside Kitsurubami and Ninamori. She winced in pain with every attempted movement, but forced a feeble grin when she saw the look of concern on their faces.  
  
Haruko: (smiling) Just a scratch...  
  
They looked back over at Naota, who was now standing over an apparently unconscious Tasuke. The older boy lay sprawled out on his back. Naota began to close the few feet between them, walking at a slow, solemn pace.  
  
Without warning, Tasuke shoot up and jabbed with his second guitar (the one that had been strapped to his back). In one swift movement, he'd drawn if from its resting place on his shoulder and made a solid swing, but it wasn't nearly quick enough.  
  
Naota blocked the guitar with two fingers, folding it firmly in place. Then, with no effort at all, he gentle moved it to the side. Tasuke fought his brother's strength with all of his own, but it was like a child fighting a gorilla. With the guitar held to the side, Naota simply looked down at his brother in silence.  
  
Ninamori: (thinking) With one finger! (aloud) He stopped that hit with ONE FINGER! IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?! HOW CAN ANYONE BE THAT STRONG?! (to Haruko) Is this the power of Atomsk...?!  
  
Haruko: (grinning) No... Atomsk is strong, but not this strong... Takkun is on a completely different level of power... And now that they've fused, completely... (struggling to her feet) No, this is all Takkun...!  
  
Kitsurubami: (thinking) She's right... It is Naota... I can feel it... So warm...  
  
Tasuke, reversed and jolted backwards. He slide backwards and skidded to a stop. The two brothers eyed each other, coldly. Tasuke brought out his second guitar and crossed the in an "X" in front of him. This would be his final strike.  
  
Naota coolly brought his right hand and to his forehead and slipped it in. His arm moved from side to side as his hand wandered inside his head. Finally, he fouled what he was looking for and pulled his hand back. In his fist he held a new guitar. Its surface glowed with the same brilliance as its owner.   
  
Haruko: (in awe) ITS THE FENDER STRATOCASTER; THE KING OF ALL GUITARS!!!  
  
With a wave of his arm, he pulled it out in front of him in preparation for the next attack. Then, as if a gun had gone off, both brother dashed forward and promptly disappeared.  
  
Ninamori: Whoa! I can't even see their movements...!  
  
Haruko: Its pretty exciting, isn't it...? (thinking) Its all resting on you, Takkun.  
  
Naota and Tasuke ran at each other with grueling speed. Their feet charred and crushed the pavement beneath them. Simultaneously, they leapt into the air, guitars poised for the hit. A blinding flash of light erupted into the air, disrupting all vision. The gleam of shiny metal parts the light several times. When everything became clear, both fighters were standing a few meters apart with their backs to one another. Neither moved or spoke.  
  
Ninamori: What happened?  
  
Haruko: (smugly) We won, that's what...!  
  
Tasuke gradually slumped over, then collapsed to the ground. Naota turned and looked down at him.  
  
Amarao: (from a distance) So... You did it...  
  
All: (turning to face him) ...?  
  
Amarao sat astride his moped, watching them quietly. Haruko wondered just how long he'd been there.  
  
Haruko: What are YOU doing here...?  
  
Amarao: They're coming...  
  
Haruko: What?  
  
Amarao: A whole fleet of them... MM shuttles orbiting Earth...  
  
Haruko: So, they're going to his us with everything all at once, huh...? I guess Takkun's brother was their last game card so they have to skip to trumps...  
  
Amarao: Something like that... (to Naota) So... You finally fused, huh... Pretty amazing...  
  
Haruko: How long until the attack...?  
  
Amarao: About ten minutes...  
  
Haruko: (sneering) Funny... Shouldn't you be pissing your pants right about now...?  
  
Ninamori: What are you guys talking about? What "ships?"  
  
Haruko: Medical Mechanica is out of legal moves, so their planning to "clear the board..." They know they don't have anything else that can stand up to us, so their going to take out the entire planet...  
  
Amarao: You could have left by now, if you wanted to... Why didn't you...?  
  
Haruko: (grinning smugly) You wouldn't get it if I spelled it out for you...  
  
Amarao: Yeah... Anyway... (to Naota) So... What are you going to do...?  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Haruko: How about it, Takkun...? Think you can hit a homerun, this time...?  
  
If Naota's mouth had been visible, he'd have been grinning. Haruko grinned back. As they stared at each other, the ground began to quake beneath them. Everyone paused to glance around. Their confusion gradually grew as the tremors increased in power.  
  
Amarao: Huh...? WHAT IS THAT?!  
  
Haruko: (to herself) Uh oh...  
  
The beam, that until now, had remained dormant, suddenly began to pulse with new vigor. With each passing second, the intensity of the energy grew, tensing in preparation. Then, with a loud crash, dozens of robots fell from the sky. The sky rained metal men. Their weight crushed in the ground as they landed. Every arrival was like a small explosion. Again and again they fell. There was o end to them.  
  
Haruko: They just don't give up, do they...?  
  
Kitsurubami: (screaming) What do we do now?!  
  
Canti: !!!  
  
The metal titans continued to fall, slowly forcing the team into a huddle. The army encircled them, completely. There was no place to run. No place to hide.  
  
Amarao: (sweating) This is bad... This is really bad...!  
  
Naota, who had turned to look at the robots, calming glanced back at Haruko. After a moment, she nodded in compliance.   
  
Haruko: Canti! Get the girl!  
  
Canti dashed to Kitsurubami, snatched her up and flung her over his shoulder. Using his free hand, he grabbed Amarao by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him up onto the other shoulder. With no further warning, he sprung into the air and rocketed away.  
  
Meanwhile, Haruko grabbed Ninamori around the waist and headed to her Vespa. An ape-looking robot skid out in front of her, stopping Haruko dead in her tracks. This was a bad fix. Without her guitar, there wasn't much she could do.  
  
Ninamori: (handing Haruko her purple guitar) HERE!  
  
Haruko grinned and took it. The robot struck, but Haruko jumped to the left and hit it from the side. The body of the guitar dented its armor and sent it toppling forward. It was far from beaten, but it was enough for Haruko. She had just enough time start up her bike and fly away.  
  
The two looked back as the giant robots slowly began to move in on Naota. He looked so tiny in surrounded by the metal titans. Haruko felt bad leaving him like that, but she assured herself he knew what he was doing.  
  
That assurance was immediately dashed as watched the entire crowd rush at him. They hit like a wave, rolling over each other under their own power. The impact sent a few into the air. They crawled over themselves with Naota buried somewhere underneath.   
  
Ninamori: Naota!  
  
Haruko: Shit!  
  
Everyone turned to watch as the dog-pile grew. The sound of metal bodies colliding could be heard form miles. Even the sky seemed to darken with impending doom. Amarao tightened his hand into a white-knuckled fist.  
  
Amarao: So close!  
  
Kitsurubami: (weakly) No... Naota...  
  
A blanket of silence fell over Mabase. The dark clouds hanging over the city suddenly pulled away. The heavy shadows slinked back, replaced with blue-white rays of light. The pile of robots suddenly began to glow. The metal monsters remain oblivious, climbing over each other like maggots. The ground beneath them light up and began to part. The concrete split down the middle. It sounded like paper being ripped. The light continued to grow, radiating everywhere.  
  
Haruko: Takkun...?!  
  
Ninamori: Naota! He's... Alive!  
  
A loud clap of thunder shattered the mass of robots, blowing them all back and upward. A bright white aura stood around Naota's lone body. One by one, the robots landed, hitting his aura like dragonflies on a windshield. Hit and stick. Hit and stick. It was a solid barrier, Haruko realized. She'd seen them used for warships and the like, but never like this.  
  
Haruko: (speeding up) Go Takkun!  
  
Naota remain completely silent, guitar held calmly at his side. Blue electricity jumped from him to the barrier as robots began to collect around him. Above him, his friends watched at a growing distance. Waiting to see what he would do next.  
  
His mind was so clear, it was as if it was blank. Nothing else around him existed. It was just him and all him. The spotlight settled on his form, surrounded by darkness. It was all up to him.  
  
He raised his arms out at his sides, fingers spread away. His short hair fluttered with the breeze created by his own energy. The kanji on his head pulsed with light and warmth. Slowly, very slowly, Naota drew it all back in. Simultaneously, his arms and legs folded up, fingers curling in to form tight fists. The bolts of energy hopping from his body abated. His torso vacuumed inside the barrier, though it remained intact.  
  
Haruko: What...?  
  
The boy curled tighter and tighter. His form resembled a fetus regressing with every second. He was almost there. Just a few more moments and... A blinding flash engulfed the city and sky. Everyone turned or covered their eyes. The air around them went suddenly still. Time and space itself had slowed form a split second. The light dissipated just in time for them to catch a glimpse of Naota before it was over.  
  
In the center of the barrier, Naota began to uncurl. From his back, two long protrusions crept out, one on each shoulder blade. They unfolded with his limbs, slowly spreading. Wings. They were wings, long and majestic. They spanned more than four meters from either side. Naota stretched his limbs skyward. He'd awakened.  
  
Amarao: NO WAY!  
  
The barrier around him began to cracked and hiss. With a buzz, the robots vanished, vaporized in the unbearable heat. Particles danced and glowed around the godlike child who levitated calmly in the center. He raised his guitar above his head in triumph. In the sky above, his friends stared in silent reverence.  
  
Kitsurubami: (marveling) It's beautiful... (thinking) He looks like... an angel...  
  
The barrier roared and quickly grew, spreading further out. With every metal body it contacted, another enemy was sent shattering into nothing. A final blast of light erupted beneath Naota as he barreled into the air. This wings flapped graceful at his sides as he soared upward. He was completely silent as he passed Haruko and Canti. His brilliance danced in the air, even after he ascended above him.  
  
Haruko: He's going for the fleet!  
  
Ninamori: You can do it, Naota!  
  
They all watch as Naota flies higher and higher. He eventually becomes a tiny speck in the sky before disappearing, altogether.  
  
Kitsurubami: (thinking) Come back, alive, Naota...  
  
Naota ripped through the Earth's atmosphere with ease. Normally, a human would burn to ashes under the intense heat, but not him. He stopped just outside of the blue planet's gravity and looked around him.  
  
Naota: (thinking) There...  
  
His eyes rested on an army of ships, an endless armada. The center ship was five times the size of the others that surrounded it. From the bottom of its hull, Naota spotted the beam that connected it to Earth. That must be how they transported all of the robots without an N. O. gate. The formation resembled an atom, the main ship being the central nucleus surrounded by electrons.  
  
Naota took off toward the ships. He held his guitar like a baseball bat, arms squared to the side. The fire in his eyes burned brighter than ever before as he shot forward. His aura left a long white trail in the blackness of space.  
  
Immediately, the smaller ships to evasive action, veering off to the side and firing off their laser cannons. Naota wove in and out of their gunfire, but never slowed. One of the ships pulled out in front of him, trying to cut him off from the core vessel. Naota bolted to the side and shoved his guitar deep into the hull. His weapon sliced down the hull as he flew alongside the ship. As he passed, the ship erupted in a ball of flames.  
  
Down on Earth, Ninamori, Canti, Kitsurubami and the others waited anxiously. Haruko remained cool, as always. She sat reclined against a toppled wall, hands clasped behind her head.  
  
Ninamori: How can you be so calm at a time like this?! Naota's up there risking his life and you're here, relaxing!  
  
Haruko: What's the point in panicking? S'not like there's anything I can do...  
  
Kitsurubami: Haruko's right... We just have to wait it out... Naota'll be fine... I have faith in him...  
  
Haruko: (sneering) Never thought of you as being the mushy type, Soldier Girl...  
  
Kitsurubami: (frowning as she blushes) I don't know what you're talking about...!  
  
Haruko: Don't feel bad... It happens to the best of us... (thoughtfully) Takkun has that affect on people... You can't help but fall in love with him...  
  
Haruko looks at Kitsurubami, who blushes again. Her eyes fall to the ground, avoiding Haruko's gaze. She wasn't really IN LOVE with him, was she? No... Caring about someone and being in love with them are two different things. She cared about him, and maybe even loved him... But to be IN LOVE with him... No. Not possible. Slowly, he eyes rose to the reddening sky above them.  
  
Kitsurubami: (thinking) He'll be back... I know he will...  
  
Chaos dominated the lead MM ship. People were running back and forth over the bridges. Orders were being shoulder over the dull roar of side conversations.  
  
Intercom: Ships 15 through 24 have been destroyed.  
  
Outside, Naota downed another ship in his steady approach. Every ship that came into contact with the boy was quickly reduced to scraps of floating metal. The main ship was close, now. Many of the small ships had turned tail. They knew they didn't stand a chance against him. A winged phantom of light ... almost like the devil himself. They weren't about to die like this.  
  
Suddenly, the large ship started up, turning on its barrier as it moved in the opposite direction. It started out slow and lethargic, but with every passing second, it picked up speed. Little by little it moved over space. Naota vanished from the ship's rearview. Before they could get a lock on his new location, the censors on the ship indicated severe damage to the second and third bridge.  
  
The ship turned downward and began firing back up at the attacker. Naota hung in space for a moment, then vanished again. The beams intended form him flew past the spot where he had been and disappeared into the distance.  
  
Intercom: Target lost.  
  
Another flash of red on the main screen showed that the seventh deck had been completely destroyed, carved out of the side of the ship by Naota's guitar. It didn't make any sense. How could a kid, a human boy, cause this much trouble for the most dominant organization in the galaxy? They were at full military power and he was picking them apart like soggy bread.  
  
The ship balked and turned around. Naota floated a distance away, seemingly relaxed and calm. This was it. All of the cards were on the table.  
  
The MM vessel roared as it drove toward Naota. In return, he readied his guitar and charged. All at once, every weapon on the battleship fired at the boy. Streams of blue, red and yellow trailed toward him. His slender body dodged from side to side. The silence of space was shattered by the gunfire that rang out from above Earth.  
  
Naota flapped his great wings, slowing gaining speed. Then, in a bust of light, Naota warped away. In the darkness of hyperspace, Naota had hit ether drive. His entire form glowed like a star as he drove toward the war-vessel. His guitar rose once more.  
  
Naota: (thinking) This is it...  
  
Announcer: (in Naota's head) Nandaba steps up to the plate...  
  
The space around Naota becomes a blur of light.  
  
Announcer: The bottom of the ninth...  
  
Naota's hair flaps around on his head with the shockwaves forming around him.  
  
Announcer: The bases are loaded...  
  
The ship roars and begins to move, again. Naota narrows his eyes.  
  
Announcer: Here comes the pitch...  
  
Naota pauses and swings his guitar just before the ship hits him head-on. His entire body rumbles with the steady vibrations coming from the guitar's impact.  
  
Announcer: He swings...!  
  
The power of the hit wrinkles the black, starry background behind him. Transparent rings radiate from the point of the hull Naota hit. Everything slows down for a split second. Naota's eyes widen in anticipation.  
  
Announcer: Its up... Up... And out of the park! HOMERUN!  
  
Naota: (thinking) I did it...  
  
No sooner had he said that, Naota is engulfed in a bath of white light and flames. The exploding ship bursts into a great yellow cloud. A wave of hit pulses through cold space, followed by a ring of aftershock.  
  
On Earth, the uneasy silence of anxiety is blown away by the sudden darkening of the sky. Before anyone can protest, the blackness is cut in two and forced away by an expanding wall of illumination. A sound resembling a distantly fired gun rings out.  
  
Haruko: (sitting up) Wha...?  
  
Kitsurubami: Huh...?  
  
Amarao: (looking up) What was...?  
  
Haruko: (grinning contentedly) Well... He did it...  
  
Ninamori: You mean... (growing excited) We won...?!  
  
Canti: (jumping for joy) !!!  
  
Amarao: (cooly) Well, kid... That was an impressive swing if I do say so, myself...  
  
Kitsurubami: (caught between excitement and worry) ...  
  
Out in space, the fireworks lasted only a few minutes. Then the area cleared, there was nothing left. Space dust was the only remnant of the armada. The explosion of the first ship had a chain reaction effect on the rest of the fleet. They were all gone.  
  
Ninamori: Do you think Naota's all right...?  
  
Amarao: Its hard to say...  
  
Kitsurubami: Naota...  
  
Haruko: (chuckling) Heh... Guess you guys really DON'T known Takkun that well...  
  
Ninamori: What do you mean...?  
  
Haruko: That kid's indestructible. As a matter of fact ... He should be "landing" right ... About...  
  
From above, a piercing whistle shot through the air. All eyes immediately turned to the sky.  
  
Kitsurubami: What is that...?  
  
Amarao: Looks like... a comet...?  
  
Haruko: Heh...!  
  
As they watched, the falling object's course slowly adjusted. It took a moment for the group to realize the fact that if they didn't get out of the way...  
  
Amarao: Whoa! Its coming right at us!  
  
Haruko: (excitedly) INCOMING!  
  
Everyone went into a mad scramble, nearly trampling each other in a desperate attempt to get away. Ninamori, being the smallest and most oblivious of them was unfortunate enough to trip and fall before she managed to hide. By the time she climbed to her feet, it was already too late. The blowing mass of heat slammed into the ground, sending up a wave of earth.  
  
Dirt and rocks went everywhere. The shockwave shook the few structures that had survived the area battle damage. As the clouds of dust faded, Haruko, Canti, Haruko and Kitsurubami slowly came out of hiding.  
  
Canti immediately rushed over to where Ninamori had been standing a started digging. He shoved the dirt away with his fat, metal hands, his screen blinking in panic.  
  
Canti: !!!  
  
Amarao: (looking around) And here I thought it couldn't get any worse...  
  
Haruko: Oh, quit whining... S'not that bad... Nothing a little spit-shine won't fix...!  
  
Amarao: This is even worse than the first time! It'll cost at least five times as much as the old repairs...!  
  
Haruko: (teasingly) Guess that means you can discount those government paychecks for a couple of months...  
  
Amarao: Funny, Raharu... No one ever accused you of being a rational person...  
  
Haruko: And no one ever accused you of being any fun...!  
  
Amarao: (sarcastically) Oh, that hurt...  
  
Haruko: You'll get over it... Right, Kitsu...? (looking around for her) Soldier Girl...?  
  
About fifty yards away, Haruko spots Kitsurubami scrambling over piles of dirt, tripping every few steps. Her uniform is covered in dirt stains and riddled with jagged holes.  
  
Kitsurubami: (calling out) NAOTA!  
  
Haruko: Here it comes...  
  
Kitsurubami: NAOTA, SAY SOMETHING!  
  
Haruko shook her head as she watched the lieutenant tumbled over her own two phone as she searched the dirt piles one by one. Suddenly, a choked response made her look up.   
  
Kitsurubami: NAOTA?!  
  
Quickly, she rushed toward the sound and stopped just short of a rather large creator planted in the center of the dirt piles. Her eyes fell to the bottom where a small body lay, bruised and filthy. His body had returned to normal now, making him look much smaller than he'd appeared before.  
  
Kitsurubami: HOLD ON! I'M ON MY WAY!  
  
In her excitement, Kitsurubami didn't bother to catch her balance and went sliding down the creator's slope. She skid on her butt as she hit the bottom and stopped.  
  
Kitsurubami: (closing the distance between them) Naota! Oh my god! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!  
  
Naota: (coughing) Huh...?  
  
He weakly opened his eyes to see her staring down at him. She had him cradled in her arms with his head resting on her chest. He adjusted himself to get a better look at her face. Were those tears in her eyes? She was crying ... for him...?  
  
Kitsurubami: (reassuringly) Its going to be okay, Naota.  
  
Naota: Yeah... I know...  
  
Kitsurubami: (frowning) You jerk...!  
  
Naota: (confused) Huh...?!  
  
Kitsurubami: Running off like that without even saying anything! You had me worried, Naota!  
  
Naota: (stuttering) I... I... Uh... I...  
  
Kitsurubami: (sniffling) Its not fair, leaving me hanging like that...!  
  
Naota: (looking off to the side) I'm sorry...  
  
Kitsurubami: (softening) The next time you decide to go off and save the world... Do you think you could do it a little closer to Earth...?  
  
Naota: (smiling) ...Okay...  
  
Kitsurubami slowly leans over and plants a soft kiss on Naota's lips. At first contact, Naota's eyes go wide and his entire body stiffens. She leans in a bit further, lifting Naota closer to her with her supporting arm. Finally, letting of his anxiety, Naota closes his eyes and accepts. In the background, Haruko hoots and cheers, rudely. After a minute, Kitsurubami eases back and smiles down at him.  
  
Naota: (dumbly) Wow... That was... ... ...  
  
Kitsurubami: (brushing a strand from his face) That was a "grown-up" kiss... (leaning down to whisper) We can do more later...  
  
Naota: (blushing) Uh...  
  
Ninamori: (sneering; covered from head to toe in dirt stains) Why don't you two get a room...?  
  
Naota: Why don't you shut up, you brat!  
  
Ninamori: You know, just because you got a kiss doesn't change the fact that you're still a juvenile delinquent...!  
  
Naota: What are you talking about?! I save the world! Weren't you even watching?!  
  
Ninamori: That doesn't mean anything if you totaled the city in the process!  
  
Naota: BRAT!  
  
Ninamori: You know I'm right! That's why you can't come up with a halfway decent comeback!  
  
Naota: That's it! Canti! (pointing to Eri) Sic-em!  
  
Ninamori: You can't sic you're robot on me!  
  
Naota: Oh yeah?! Watch me!  
  
Canti: ...  
  
Amarao walks over to a half-buried truck that Haruko is sitting on. At first. he says nothing, but eventually gathers up enough nerve to speak.  
  
Amarao: So... Its really over, huh...?  
  
Haruko: Looks that way, doesn't it...?  
  
Amarao: (seemingly disappointed) Hmm...  
  
Haruko: (suddenly) But, hey...! You never know, right...?  
  
Amarao: (grinning contentedly) Well then... (offering a handshake) Until next time...  
  
Haruko: (smiling) ...  
  
(in the background)  
  
Ninamori: And let's not forget those purple boxers you like to wear so much...!  
  
Naota: SHUT UP, YOU LIAR!  
  
---------------------  
  
RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR  
  
ORANGE no SLIDE utsusu sora  
  
SPONGE no PRIDE burasakete  
  
SPIDER  
  
kike totta sono yokan wa  
  
kakusanakuta tte ii n da  
  
iro no tsuita yume mitai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
GRUNGE no HAMSTER otona bite  
  
REVENGE no LOBSTER hiki tsurete  
  
SNIPER  
  
fuchi totta sono sekai ni  
  
nani ga mieru tte iu n da  
  
nerau mae ni sawaritai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kimi o sagashite kindanshôjô ch  
  
uso o tsuita  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
---------------------  
  
Haruko: Talk about going out with a bang! Stay tuned for the conclusion of Fooly Cooly: Second Season! 


	22. FLCL: Episode 21: FLCLosure

Episode 21: FLCLosure  
  
Naota: (narrating) Its been two months since Medical Mechanica was destroyed. Now that there aren't any robots around, its been kind of... Quiet...  
  
Naota picks up his bookbag and walks out into the yard. In front of the garage, a grease-smeared Haruko is wrestling with a bolt on her vespa. When she sees Naota, she grins and waves. Naota cringes and gives her a halfhearted wave, back.  
  
Haruko: (unnervingly) Have a nice day at school, Takkun!  
  
Naota: (narrating) Yeah, Haruko is still here...  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Haruko: Well, it looks like I'll be stuck here for a while...  
  
Naota: (confused) Huh...?  
  
Haruko: I don't really have much of choice, do I? (winking) I go where Atomsk goes...  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Naota turns and heads down the street.  
  
Naota: (narrating) But, its not so bad having her around... At least its not QUITE as boring as it was before... And she's been giving me guitar lessons... Yeah... Whatever... Anyway, Grandpa's making me work at the bakery, with Ninamori, weekends and after school... I guess I don't mind too much... I get paid and when business is slow, we just sit around and goof off... Nothing special...  
  
Along the way to school, Naota stops at Ninamori's house. She keeps him waiting nearly ten minutes before she finally comes downstairs.  
  
Naota: (flatly) All that waiting and you come down looking like you always do...  
  
Ninamori: Oh, shut up...  
  
Naota: (wrinkling his nose) What's that smell...?  
  
Ninamori: Its French perfume... Why...?  
  
Naota: (in mild disgust) You smell like mold...!  
  
Ninamori: What would a delinquent like you know about good taste?!  
  
Naota: (sneering) Whatever... Come on or we're gonna be late...  
  
Ninamori: (putting her hands on her hips) Since when did you start caring about being punctual...? (grinning slyly) Is that a sign of Naota FINALLY growing up...? Maybe some... MATURITY...? RESPONSIBILITY, even...?  
  
Naota: (leaving) Quit being such a brat...  
  
Ninamori follows him out of her house, still grinning.  
  
Naota: (narrating) Yeah, Ninamori and I are sorta close... But not like that. She can be okay when she's not being such a spoiled brat...  
  
Gaku: (calling) Hey, Naota!  
  
Masashi: Wait up!  
  
Naota and Ninamori stop and look back at their two friends struggling to catch up. Naota sighs and tries to look disappointed.  
  
Ninamori: Can't you two leave the house at a decent time just once in your lives...?  
  
Naota: (sneering) Look who's talking...  
  
Ninamori frowns but says nothing. The four kids then make their way to school, Naota at the center. As they walk they joke around and laugh.  
  
Naota: (narrating) Yeah, I guess its not so bad... I have my old friends, and even made a few new ones... S'not a huge turnaround or anything, but... You know...  
  
Later in the afternoon, Naota is sitting on his bed, holding an unfolded piece of paper in his hand...  
  
Naota: (narrating) I got a letter from Mamimi...  
  
Mamimi's voice:  
  
Dear Takkun,  
  
How are you? Its been so long since I've seen you... Almost sixths months, right? After I sold my first few pictures, things really took off. Its been hard just trying to a get a free moment. I'm always so busy... I work for this magazine called YM... Its okay I guess, but I don't think I'll stay too long... Other than that...  
  
America's not so bad, once you get used to it... The people aren't any friendlier and air isn't any cleaner, and the cities are always crowded and there are so many buildings you can't even see the sky... But, I guess I shouldn't complain huh?  
  
I'm sorry I left you behind, Takkun... I wouldn't blame you if you're mad at me... I just had to get away... Get away from Mabase... Get away from Japan... Get away from you... I know that sounds selfish... Anyway...  
  
What's going on? How's school? You should be in the seventh grade, right? Do you have a girlfriend? I bet you do. Guys like you don't stay single for long... Have you heard from Tasuke-san? I know that probably sounds silly now... Maybe you were right... Maybe I'm not quite over him... Oh, well... You probably don't want to hear that anyway, right?  
  
Well, write me back, 'kay Takkun? Bye.  
  
Love,  
Mamimi  
  
Naota's voice:  
  
Dear Mamimi,  
  
I'm okay... Things were crazy around here for a while, but now, Its back to the same old Mabase; boring as ever... I guess it has been a long time since we talked... I'm glad that you got a good job. It must be hard, being alone in America... Everyone's always talking about it... I hope one day I'll get to see it... I used to think that anywhere was better than here, but lately, I don't mind so much...  
  
I miss you... I don't really understand the reason you left, but I guess it was for the best, right...? Dad said that I'd understand when I got older, but I don't think so... I know plenty of dense adults who don't know anything... Oh, well. I hope you're happy in America...  
  
I'm doing okay in school. Ninamori's been helping me. She suckered my dad into hiring her as a tutor... But, at least I'm not failing anymore...  
  
I joined the school baseball team too. They said I've got real talent and that if I worker hard, I might be able to go to college on an athletic scholarship... Eh, who knows, right...?  
  
As for girls... Well, we'll see...  
  
Love,  
Naota (Takkun)  
  
Naota: (narrating) Other than that, I guess not much has changed at all. I still don't like sour stuff, but at least I can tolerate it... Haruko's made it her life's mission to get me into spicy foods... And who knows...? She might pull it off...  
  
Naota stands in the middle of his backyard, looking off into the distance where the MM plant is barely visible.  
  
Naota: (narrating) During the whole Medical Mechanica thing, Tasuke disappeared for a while. I got a phone call from him; from America... He didn't seem any different from the way he'd been before ... and Haruko told me not to push the issue anymore.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Haruko: (drinking from the milk carton) Some things are better left as mysteries, Takkun...  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Naota: (narrating) Whatever...  
  
Kitsurubami and Naota are hanging out by the river, throwing rocks into the swift current below.  
  
Naota: (narrating) Kitsurubami and I stayed close, even after it was all over. We just sort of got over the fight we had... Pretty much forgot the whole thing... I guess it wasn't really her fault... But it doesn't really matter, anyway...  
  
(At Kitsurubami's apartment)  
  
Naota: (slowly) So, you're leaving...  
  
Kitsurubami: 'Have to...  
  
Naota: When...?  
  
Kitsurubami: Shipping out next week... It was really short notice.  
  
Naota: Where...?  
  
Kitsurubami: Back home to Germany.  
  
Naota: Oh... Well, I guess that's good... Since you've got family and stuff there...  
  
Kitsurubami: I'm sorry...  
  
Naota: It's okay... I mean, what can you do, right...?  
  
Kitsurubami: (raising an eyebrow) Maybe... But, are you going to be okay with it...? You know, not having me around and all...?  
  
Naota: S'not big deal... (mumbling) I'm over it already...  
  
Kitsurubami: (grinning) Liar...  
  
Naota: Huh...?  
  
Kitsurubami: Poor Naota...! Mean ol' Kitsurubami went and bwoke his widdle heart...!  
  
She reaches over and gently pinches his cheek. Naota responds with a restraining scowl accompanied by a faint blush.  
  
Naota: (annoyed) Don't do that...  
  
Kitsurubami: What are you going to do about it?  
  
Naota: ...  
  
Kitsurubami smiles contentedly and returns to her ramen. Naota gazes at the wall for a few moments. The table has gone completely silent. Finally, Naota speaks up.  
  
Naota: (glumly) So... I guess this means we won't be seeing each other...  
  
Kitsurubami: Aww... Don't be that way...! I'll write and call and when I get time off, I'll even visit!  
  
Naota: (sarcastically) Yeah right...  
  
Kitsurubami leans forward and places her hand on his. Naota flinches with surprise and starts to pull away. Slowly, her face moves towards his and stops just short of his nose. In her eyes, Naota sees a genuine sincerity; not like Haruko when she's trying to sucker him out of the last soda. This is real.  
  
Kitsurubami: (gently) Really...  
  
Naota: (blushing) ...  
  
Kitsurubami: (pulling away) Besides... I know how "madly in love" you are with me...  
  
Naota: WHAT?!  
  
Kitsurubami: (nonchalantly) Yeah... Its not that hard to see...  
  
Naota: Get real!  
  
Kitsurubami: (soothingly) Nothing to be ashamed of... Who could resist my charms?  
  
Naota: (suspiciously) What "charms...?"  
  
Kitsurubami grins seductively at him. It takes a moment for it to click, but he realizes what she's referring to. Naota's eyes half close in a cynical glare.  
  
Kitsurubami: Hey, what guy wouldn't want me...?  
  
Naota: You're full of... (pausing) Yourself...  
  
Kitsurubami: I'm in my prime, right now. You couldn't pick a better time...  
  
Naota: Don't you have a BOYFRIEND or something...?  
  
Kitsurubami: Nope. Why, are you jealous...?  
  
Naota: (stuffily) No...  
  
Kitsurubami: Don't worry... (leans forward again) I'm ALL YOURS...  
  
When Naota's eyes widen, Kitsurubami's thrown into a fit of hysterical laughter, tears welling up in her eyes. Naota frowns with realization and blushed violently.  
  
Naota: STOP THAT! Why do you do this anyway...? You aren't like this when you with OTHER people...!  
  
Kitsurubami: (smiling) I don't know, I just feel comfortable cutting loose around you... (leering over her noodles) You're stuffy enough for the two of us...  
  
Naota: WHAT'D YOU SAY?!  
  
Kitsurubami: (calmly patting him on the head) Nothing, Hon... Nothing...  
  
Naota: I TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT!  
  
Naota: (narrating) Two weeks after she left, I got a letter from Kitsurubami...  
  
Kitsurubami's voice:  
  
Dear Naota,  
  
Hey there! How are you doing these days? I imagine its pretty boring, huh? Mabase has never really been the most exciting place to be... That is... Discounting that whole... Thing. Anyway, how is school?  
  
Nothing much is happening here. Work is stressful, as usual, but I'm dealing with it... I guess I'm happier when I'm busy... I told my family about you. My Mom says you sound like trouble... I can see why...  
  
I've got good news! Despite my relentless workload, I've got some free time coming up next month. That's I'll get to come and see you... We could get together and... I don't know... Hang out at the mall or something...  
  
Is Haruko still hanging around? She's a weird kind of person... Always having a secret agenda and an alternate plan... You'd never guess from her spontaneity... She'd better keep her hands off of you while I'm gone!  
  
Well, I'm exhausted and I've got a long day at work ahead of me, so... Write me back as soon as you can, okay. Bye.  
  
Yours always,  
Kitsurubami  
  
Naota falls blissful back on his bed, holding the letter in his hand. On the floor next to him, Haruko is quietly reading some magazine she'd picked up at the grocery store earlier during the day. She was lucky. She didn't have to worry about school and girls and homework... HOMEWORK! He hadn't done his homework, yet!  
  
Naota: (thinking) Crap! I forgot to bring my bookbag inside! I hope it hasn't started raining, yet...!  
  
As Naota dashes down the hall, he doesn't see Haruko's skateboard in his way. (Haruko had insisted on making him learn how to ride one.) By the time Naota realized it, it was already too late. His foot hit the surface and was immediately pulled out from under him. Naota spun in the air, fell on his back and was sent skidding the rest of the way down the hall; down the stairs. He hit the bottom with a loud CRASH.  
  
Naota: (through clenched teeth) HARUKO!!!  
  
The door flew open and Naota came storming into his room, bowl- legged and fuming. His pants' seat, shirt back and back of his head were burned black with skidmarks.  
  
Naota: (flailing around in frustration) HARUKO! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LEAVING YOUR CRAP ALL OVER THE FLOOR?! CAN'T YOU CLEAN UP AFTER YOURSELF AT LEAST ONCE?! YOU'RE THE MADE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!  
  
Haruko: (waving him away) Pipe down, Takkun... Can't you see I'm reading? Its rude to interrupt people, ya know...  
  
Naota: WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GROW UP...?!  
  
Naota babbles on, hands jerking around in the air.  
  
Naota: (narrating) And that's the way it is... Its not much, but its life... So I guess I don't mind...  
  
---------------------  
  
RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR  
  
ORANGE no SLIDE utsusu sora  
  
SPONGE no PRIDE burasakete  
  
SPIDER  
  
kike totta sono yokan wa  
  
kakusanakuta tte ii n da  
  
iro no tsuita yume mitai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
GRUNGE no HAMSTER otona bite  
  
REVENGE no LOBSTER hiki tsurete  
  
SNIPER  
  
fuchi totta sono sekai ni  
  
nani ga mieru tte iu n da  
  
nerau mae ni sawaritai na  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kimi o sagashite kindanshôjô ch  
  
uso o tsuita  
  
Ride on Shooting Star  
  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
  
utai tsutzuketa  
  
--------------------- 


End file.
